Going Under
by inolvidable23
Summary: Todos Humanos. Cinco años atrás perdió todo lo que le importaba por una trampa y ahora a vuelto dispuesta a limpiar su nombre y terminar con el juego de quienes quieren destruirla pero nada era fácil para la ex-detective Lauren Lewis y esto...iba a ser mucho peor de lo que pensaba o lo que tenía planeado.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Rencor.

Se dice que es el peor veneno del mundo, que se filtra en tu corazón y alma y no se detiene hasta destruirte por completo.

Que incluso después de desaparecer persigue a aquellos a quienes odias hasta el final de sus días.

Sin embargo el rencor también puede ser una forma de vida. Puede alimentarte cuando todo lo demás te falla, puede darte fuerzas en tus peores momento y puede darte la mayor satisfacción que hayas conocido una vez consigas eliminar el objetivo de tu dolor.

Esta es la histora de una de esas personas cargadas con este sentimiento. Una persona que servía a la humanidad y la protegía de los peores depredadores cuando ni siquiera la gente normal sabían que existían. Lauren Lewis, la detective más brillante de la policía de Cánada, era en quien todos confiaban cuando todo lo demás fallaba. Sus chicos eran los mejores y quien era elegido por ella era considerado el o la policía con más suerte del mundo.

Hasta que un ex-compañero demasiado celoso de sus éxitos decidió poner fin a su carrera y casi a su vida.

La pelea por mantener su inocencia había sido en vano cuando de repente todos comenzaron a dejarla de lado, sus compañeros, sus amigos y ella, la mujer que ese bastardo le arrebató en sus narices antes de mandarla a la cárcel.

La perdida de todo lo que guardaba en su corazón la despitó dandole la victoria a su enemigo y lanzandola a un agujero donde ella había mandado antes a muchos otros para sobrevivir en un ambiente que no le ayudaría para nada.

Sin nada para defenderse, estuvo obligada a convertirse en un perro de presa para mantenerse con vida y así lo hizo encontrando que la manera de pasar por esto era dejar de sentir ya que tenía toda la intención de volver a la superficie para hacer ver a todas esas personas que la habían condenado la verdad de sus actos.

Además del deseo de descubrir la verdad de su enemigo y quien ordenó ponerla en aquel lugar para darle su merecido..

La mujer que tenían delante no tenía nada que ver con la que habían encerrado y si él pensaba que tenía todo ganado en su contra sería mejor que se fuera preparando porque nada le impediría ir a por él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Él quiso empezar este juego y ella lo iba a terminar de una vez y para siempre, de eso, estaba completamente segura.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-No tendríamos que haber permitido que saliera. De hecho ni siquiera se porque no se la ejecuto cuando lo pedimos ya que los cargos que se imputaban eran claros y una alta traición no se tendría que haber dejado pasar así.

Dyson Thornwood suspiró apoyando las manos en su mesa cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su compañero en los últimos cinco años Klaus Rodenfort que estaba caminando hacia él con su traje de armani y su mirada oscura práctiamente sin sentimientos. Desde que tomara el cargo como jefe de la unidad tres años atrás, Klaus se creía con derecho mandar sobre todo y todos los que estaban en las dependencias policiales, especialmente la sección de homicidios.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, por supuesto.

Dyson se acomodó tranquilamente en su silla de oficina cogiendo un donut de chocolate mientras miraba atentamente a Klaus cerrar su teléfono de golpe y meterlo en el bolsillo de su carisima chaqueta. El policía hechó una mirada a su alrededor a Hale quien levantó brevemente la vista de su portatil, a Tamsin quien siguió con sus cosas mirando de reojo a su jefe y a Kenzi quien dejó el boligrafo en la mesa y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos haciendo a Dyson sonreir. El sentimiento de Kenzi era algo que todos compartían desde que se hiciera jefe y los comenzara a tratar como si fueran sus perros sabuesos.

Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como hacerlo desaparecer con una mirada...

Dyson cogió una servilleta limpiandose los labios mientras no muy lejos de su jefe entraba Ysabeau Dennis, hermosa, altamente peligrosa pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, Bo era la mejor de todos ellos y la ex de Klaus, que según ella era el "bastardo más grande de este planeta" algo que comprobó cuando Klaus asomó su cabeza para llamarlo con un grito y Dyson se viera obligado a obedecer con un suspiro entrando en su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Que narices te pasa hoy, señor?

Klaus le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo cruzarse de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba a un lado de la oficina.

-No me hables así, Dyson,sabes que lo odio.

Razón por la cuál hablaba exactamente así. Primero dejaría su placa antes de complacer a un tipo que todo lo que quería era llevarse los meritos de los demás. Nadie nunca había sido así en esa comisaría y él no iba a permitir que Klaus fuera el primero.

-No te andes por las ramas.

Klaus gruño antse de golpear su mesa con las dos manos y mirarlo con una furia que no parecía ni siquiera normal.

-Lauren esta a punto de salir de la cárcel y sabes que no debería hacerlo. Sabes que deberían haberla ejecutado por comprometer pruebas y ayudar al asesino en serie de Toronto cinco años atrás, ¿te acuerdas? Pero no, el viejo comisario tuvo que interceder por ella.

Dyson miro a la mesa con gesto cansado, aquel tema era como perseguir un hueso y aunque repudiaba lo que Lauren había hecho, agradecía que el viejo Trick hubiera intercedido para salvarle la vida.

-Hiciera lo que hiciera la petición de muerte era demasiado si contamos con el hecho de que por muchas pruebas que se presentaran no hubo nada que la relacionara directamente con el asesino, de hecho ni siquiera habríamos conseguido meterla en prisión si no hubieras declarado en su contra.

-Y ahora va a salir de la cárcel vete tu a saber como. ¿No vives en el mundo real donde la mayoría de estos presos que toman contacto con asesinos nunca vuelven a la normalidad? ¿Crees que Lauren no querrá venganza por meterla en un lugar donde seguramente le hayan hecho cosas horribles por ser una detective? Te recuerdo que Josh filtró la información de quien era a los presos y ellos no se habrán quedado tranquilos. Ella va a querer venganza y nosotros, amigo, estamos haciendo el idiota esperando a que de el primer paso.

Dyson ignoró su enfado por la situación a pesar de que él también estaba preocupado por las repercusiones que Lauren pudiera tene contra ellos. Por lo que la había conocido, Dyson quería pensar que Lauren no haría nada en contra de ellos pero por otra parte después de lo que había pasado no podía estar totalmente seguro.

-No sabremos nada hasta que no pase y dado que no creo que ella misma quiera volver a la cárcel quizá no intente nada en nuestra contra. Además, ¿porque te molesta? Ella debería estar más dolida con nosotros que contigo que siempre le hiciste la vida imposible por Bo algo que te podías haber ahorrado visto como acabasteis.

Klaus se cruzó de brazos y lo miro como si fuera a matarlo ya que el tono de Dyson era claramente de burla hacia él.

-Entonces lo dicho, nos quedamos a esperar como si nada.

-No voy a deternerla por nada ni voy a impedir que salga de prisión, Klaus. Han sido cinco años alrededor de algunos de sus peores enemigos, creo que ya es hora de que le demos un respiro, al final tuvo más castigo que muchos otros policías corruptos.

Klaus lo miro negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No me digas que ahora te sientes mal por acusarla.

Dyson agacho la mirada como si no quisiera reconocer la verdad que lo corrompía por dentro y que le daban ganas de golpearse cada vez que venía a su mente.

-No, lo que pasa es que siempre he tenido la sensación de que hay más de lo que se contó y nunca he estado comodo con ese tema.

-No dudaste mucho cuando la acusamos y le disteis la espalda, Dyson, no te olvides de eso porque por muy malo que fuera mi ataque ninguno de vosotros movió un dedo por ella.

Furioso con el tranquiló ataque de su compañero, Dyson se vió forzado a soltar el aire antes de mirarlo.

-No movimos un dedo porque no hubo tiempo para nada, te moviste rápido con las acusaciones y antes de que pudieramos procesar todo ya te habías quedado con el puesto de Lauren, con su chica y hasta con sus credenciales.

-No fui yo, fue la ley.

Dyson se mordió la lengua para no contestarle y agachó la mirada. Solo a él se le ocurriría usar la ley para lo que a todas luces, fuera verdad o mentira, había sido un juego sucio por parte de todos.

-No fue la ley. Te diste mucha prisa en dejar claro que querías la muerte de Lauren y te vi perfectamente la cara cuando finalmente la condenaron a cinco años de prisión. Estabas satisfecho.

-Sigo diciendo que para creer tanto en ella hicisteis muy poco.

-Eres un cabrón.

-No es ser cabrón, es la verdad.

Dyson tuvo que mirar al suelo incapaz de corregir aquello que le había dicho ya que era la pura verdad. Ellos no habían movido ni un dedo, pero no falta de querer si no por no saber realmente que pensar y ante la duda...

-Puede que sea la verdad pero eso quita que tu jugaste un papel crucial en acusar a Lauren, Klaus. De no ser por todo lo que hiciste no tendrías nada de lo que tienes ahora.

-Ni tendríamos fuera de las calles a una policía corrupta, Dyson por favor-dijo Klaus claramente enfadado-. Mucho yo hice, yo hice, pero nos olvidamos de que la conderon, ¿alguna prueba tendrán en su contra no? ¿o es que todos son como yo y quieren acabar con Lauren Lewis? No me vengas ahora con el cuento de que la pobre detective de pasado trágico lucha contra los malvados y cae en las redes de uno de ellos porque eso es ya muy viejo detective.

Dyson se levantó para quedarse frente a frente con Klaus.

-No te atrevas a meter el pasado de Lauren en esta conversación.

-Oh, el veterano detective tiene pena por la mujer que casi destruye la reputación de este sitio, que conmovedor.

Dyson levantó la mano para golpearlo pero se detuvo y gruño bajando su brazo y alejandose de él para no darle un puñetazo.

-Lauren no se merece nada, Dyson, nunca lo hizo. Perdió a Bo y su trabajo por no saber mantenerlos, por mancharlos con corrupción.

-No tengo porque escuchar esto-gruño Dyson dandose la vuelta para marcharse mientras Klaus lo miraba.

-¡Te diré algo que quizá no sepas!

Klaus salió detrás de él hacia la sala donde estaban todos reunidos menos Bo, quien ya estaba en su oficina preparando las cosas para salir a investigar el caso que llevaba entre manos y no parecía estar realmente pensando en lo que pasaba fuera de sus cuatro paredes.

-No tienes nada más que decirme.

-Claro que si, ¿sabes que he estado recibiendo reportes de la policía y los carceleros? Me han estado informando de como le ha estado yendo a tu amiga, ¿y sabes que? A necesitado asistencia médica dos veces por semana durante los cinco años que la he conseguido tener encerrada.

-¿Dos veces por semana?-dijo Kenzi detrás de Dyson.

-Eso es una locura-gruño Dyson-...¿a que prisión se supone que la mandaste, bastardo?

Klaus sonrió entonces. Ellos no habían conocido nada de donde había estado Lauren a pesar que después de los primeros meses, cuando la pena se hizo más grande que las ganas de culparla por lo que había pasado, les había hecho investiar no encontrando nada. Porque nadie aparte de él o la comisión sabía donde estaba encerrada.

Pero ya que iba a salir no le importaba revelar aquella información.

-En la prisión de Saint Tropel, por supuesto.

Si las reacciones fueran bombas estaba seguro de que muchos de ellos habrían explotado en ese momento pues la cara de todos era una poema mientras él revelaba el nombre de una de las peores carceles que conocían. Saint Tropel era de esos lugares de encierro donde había dias que realmente hubieras preferido morir antes de ir a parar allí.

Y Lauren se había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida en ese lugar.

-Eres un hijo de perra rastrero, Klaus.

Klaus se cruzó de brazos mientras Dyson agarraba el brazo de Tamsin que ya caminaba hacia él con paso decidido. Sobre los años antes de que Klaus llegara a sus vidas, Lauren, Tamsin y Kenzi formaban un equipo mientras él, Bo y Hale formaban el otro complimentandose de la mejor manera tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal y eso había creado grandes lazos entre ellos haciendo que para las dos chicas fuera muy complicado entender todo lo que había pasado y mucho más lo que estaban escuchando sobre donde había estado Lauren estos años.

Pero aún sus lágrimas venían de mucho más que las palabras de Klaus, venían también del hecho de saber que Lauren las había mirado en busca de apoyo y se había encontrado con sus ojos cargados de preocupación y confusión, de rabia inicial antes de que se la llevaran y desde entonces no habían sido capaces de entender nada de lo que había pasado en ese caso que había estado tan escondido a los ojos de todos menos de Lauren, quien era la jefa del departamento, Klaus, quien era su compañero, Trick, quien era el jefe de los dos y la comisión.

Pero ya era tarde para nada, cinco años después, Lauren estaba a punto de salir de la cárcel, Trick había muerto y Klaus era el jefe de todos por opciones de la comisión.

Y ellos estaban allí, en medio.

-¿Me estas diciendo que lanzasteis a Lauren a Saint Tropel? ¿Precisamente a ese lugar?-pregunto Hale intentando sostener a una Kenzi que estaba usando toda su fuerza en huir de su agarre para ir a por Klaus.

-Exactamente, era el único lugar donde estabamos seguros de que no podría escapar-dijo Klaus calmadamente.

-Donde no podría...hijo de perra-gruño Kenzi-...ese lugar esta lleno de tipos que podrían matarla, ¿es que no sabes que los delincuentes de esta zona van a parar allí?

Claro que lo sabía, razón de más para mandarla allí a saludar a algunos de los viejos amigos que le habían prometido una recompensa personal por atraparlos.

-Kenzi, se mando allí y ya esta. No se pudo detener-mintió Klaus.

Kenzi gruño soltandose finalmente del agarre de Hale para caminar hasta Klaus y ponerle un dedo delante de su cara a modo de advertencia.

-Si esta herida o ha sufrido algo durante este tiempo, me voy a encargar de ti personalmente-gruño la pequeña oficial-...haya hecho lo que haya hecho, Lauren es mi amiga, que no se te olvide.

-Gran manera de mostrarlo-murmuro Klaus.

Kenzi ni siquiera se contuvo en darle un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo mientras ella se marchaba con Hale pisandole los talones y Dyson y Tamsin lo miraban con la furia quemando en sus ojos mientras él esperaba.

Porque si ellos pensaban que esto era lo peor que podía pasar con Lauren fuera...no tenían ni idea de lo que podían descubrir si él no jugaba rápido sus cartas.

-¡Ysabeau!

A Bo casi no le dio tiempo a levantar la mirada antes de ver la puerta de su oficina abierta y a Klaus entrando en ella como si acabara de ser victima de un robo.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Bo intentando adivinar que le había pasado a aquel hombre con aires de grandeza.

-¿Ibas a salir? Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

Bo apenas tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de ver a Klaus cerrar la puerta con pestillo y sentarse en las sillas delante de su escritorio mientras la miraba como un perro apaleado. Realmente lo que hubiera pasado parecía haberlo preocupado y la verdad, estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa ya que si estaba delante de ella, quería decir que ella iba a tener que limpiar lo que fuera que se hubiera manchado.

-Tengo casos...

-Los reasignaré, quiero que te hagas cargo de esto.

Bo levantó una ceja y sonrió antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-No es que quiera echar sal a la herida pero nunca fuiste mi jefe, Dyson lo es, ¿te acuerdas cuando dijiste que era mejor que me llevara él ya que no querías mezclar negocios y placer? Pues resulta que Dyson odia que siga tus ordenes así que siento decirte que tendrás que pedirle a Hale o a Tamsin que te ayuden.

Klaus la miro con rabia y ella simplemente siguió recogiendo sus cosas para salir.

-Ysabeau...

-Klaus...-dijo Bo imitando el tono intimidante del hombre-. Tú lo quisiste así y así lo mantuviste después de nuestra ruptura así que ahora tendrás que aguantarte con ello. Y ahora, si me perdonas, tengo más cosas que hacer que hablar contigo.

Bo rodeó su mesa para salir cuando Klaus la cogió del brazo y la miro a los ojos haciendole ver por primera vez la incomodidad que el hombre estaba padeciendo en aquel momento y, por consiguiente, haciendo que se preocupara realmente por él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Klaus la soltó y miró al suelo retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Va a ir a por mi.

-¿Dyson?-pregunto Bo sabiendo lo poco que su jefe y amigo aguantaba a su compañero.

-No-dijo Klaus como si el pensamiento fuera una broma-. Dyson dirá lo que quiera pero en el fondo es un cobarde, es algo mucho más serio sobre un caso anterior.

Bo ladeó la cabeza intando pensar en sus últimos casos serios, algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que sobre los años habían tenido más de un caso con Klaus como heroe improvisto y mucha gente quería su cabeza por ello.

-Me esta costando hacer memoria entre todos los caso, ¿alguna pista? Porque si no, podemos estar aquí todo el día.

Klaus se sentó en la silla de nuevo jugando con el bolígrafo de Bo mietras miraba por la ventana y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Lauren esta a punto de salir de la cárcel.

Bo frunció el ceño y luego se apoyó en la puerta cuando realmente las palabras de Klaus impactaron en ella.

-¿Lauren Lewis?-pregunto Bo sin aliento-¿Mi Lauren?

Klaus dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y miro a Bo dejando escapar un gruñido de rabia.

-Si, _tú _Lauren. La misma que nos vendió en el caso del asesino en serie. Va a salir y cuando lo haga, vendrá a por mi y a por todos.

¿Podría ser? No estaba del todo segura. La misma noche que la condenaron, Klaus le dijo que no volvería a sus vidas.

-Creí que habías dicho que no volvería.

-La condenaron a cinco años en Saint Tropel y solo puedo imaginar lo que le hicieron en ese lugar plagado de sus enemigos. Creeme cuando te digo que intenté detener ese procedimiento pero me fue imposible y ella cree que fui yo quien manejó los hilos para quitarla de en medio-mintió Klaus mostrando el miedo que encerraba su mirada-. Vendrá a por mi, Bo, lo se. Y cuando acabe conmigo irá a por vosotros. Nos destruirá a todos antes de poner fin a todo esto...

-No creo que Lauren sea capaz de...

-¿¡La encerramos en Saint Tropel, Bo!?-grito Klaus-. Ella a estado sola, ajena a todo lo que se ha intentado hacer por ella, nos cree culpables y ese será nuestro fin, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-¿Que Lauren te ha quitado ese aire de "soy el mejor"?

-¡Ysabeau!

-Vale, perdona. Lo entiendo. Crees que quiere vengarse de nosotros.

-Claro que quiere, Bo. Y necesito tu ayuda para alejarla de nosotros, por favor.

Bo se cruzó de brazos mirando a su ex-amante y jefe. Podía cumplir todas las ordenes que Dyson le impusiera entre ellas la de "nunca fiarse de Klaus" pero realmente el tipo se veía asustado y ella misma sabía que Lauren debía creer lo peor de ellos aun sabiendo que lo que habían hecho era lo correcto.

_Ni siquiera teníamos todas las pruebas..._

Bo movió la cabeza para olvidar aquel pensamiento, quizá no tuvieran las pruebas pero las actitudes de Lauren en los días anteriores y las sospechas de Klaus les había llevado a una situación en la que ella no había sabido a quien creer y en ese lapsus de tiempo, Lauren había desaparecido de sus vidas. Muy rápidamente.

-¿Hiciste algo por lo que realmente Lauren quisiera ir a por ti a parte de meterla en la cárcel?

Klaus la miro sin entender de que estaba hablando.

-No entiendo...

-Por supuesto que me entiendes-dijo Bo sabiendo ahora que su ex siempre tenía doble cara-. Y antes de aceptar lo que sea de ti quiero saber que parte real tomaste en todo ese asunto.

Klaus gruño llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a dejarme en la estacada solo porque crees que le hice algo más al gran amor de tu vida?

Eso era un claro y conciso resumen de lo que Bo pensaba en ese momento, sí.

-Si lo quieres poner así, pues si. Quiero saber todo lo que hiciste antes y durante la condena de Lauren empezando por saber como tuviste acceso a pruebas que nosotros ni siquiera pudimos ver.

-¡Venga ya, Bo! Hace cinco años de eso y no entiendo porque ahora todos os poneis tan protectores con la persona que indirectamente ayudateis a encarcelar.

Y esa era una gran verdad. Todavía no se podía quitar de encima la culpa de no haber hecho más por Lauren pero aquello había sido tan impactante que ellos simplemente habian seguido las directrices de Klaus quien había sido finalmente el perpetuador del arresto de Lauren.

-¿Que quieres que haga?

-¿Que que quiero que hagas? Pues que la sigas y la detengas antes de que nos haga algo.

La repuesta la dejó clavada en el suelo. De miles de policías tenía que ser precisamente a ella a quien se lo pidiera.

-¡Klaus! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Te pido que nos salves la vida y la reputación-dijo Klaus dejando escapar después un suspiro-. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi y por todos, Bo. Nosotros estuvimos aquí para ti cuando Lauren cometió esos delitos y me lo debes, de no ser por mi tu también te habrías visto arrastrada.

-¿Porque no la sigues tú? Y deja de decir eso. Lauren puede haber hecho las cosas mal pero nunca me hizo daño o me convirtió en culpable de nada.

Klaus la miro con inseguro antes de levantarse de la silla.

-Si ella descubre que soy yo ahora me matara, recuerda que yo la metí en esto, es mi cara la que vió antes de que se la llevaran.

-Si, me acuerdo de ese día, Klaus, lo tengo muy presente.

Ese día lo tendría para siempre grabado en su mente. Cuando los oficiales se llevaron a Lauren detenida, acusada de cosas que todavía no tenían claras, su mirada en todos ellos, en ella especialmente mientras ellos le daban la espalda fruto de la rabia inicial y de la incomprensión.

La incomunicación de Lauren desde entonces.

-¿Crees de verdad que no vendrá a por mi, Bo? ¿Crees que no intentará algo malo contra mi después de lo que ha pasado?

No sabía que pensar pero no podía arriesgarse.

-Esta bien, Klaus. Iré a vigilarla y me asegurare de que estes seguro, tú y todos.

El respiro de Klaus fue un claro indicio de su relajación y eso hizo a Bo suspirar pensando en si no sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, quizá Lauren no iba a hacer nada y Klaus solo estaba ante una de sus muchas crisis de poder.

-No quiero que nadie sepa de esto, Bo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie pueda evitarlo o que Lauren se entere y se prepare, ¿lo entiendes? No puedes equivocarte. Todos dependemos de tí.

Bo miro al suelo mordiendose la lengua para no contestarle que ella nunca le había fallado porque ella sabía que en lo único que se había equivocado alguna vez fue en entregarle su corazón a Lauren Lewis.

-No fallaré.

Klaus asintió antes de marcharse de su oficina dejandola sola de nuevo.

Bo se sentó un segundo en su sillón intentando analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar durante su conversación con Klaus. No dudaba ni un segundo de que él estaría asustado y quizá tampoco sobre si Lauren podia o no querer vengarse de ellos. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que Lauren no les haría daño fisico a ninguno de ellos, eso lo creía por encima de todas las cosas.

Además Klaus era Klaus y nunca podías confiar en él del todo.

Lo que quería decir que necesitaba toda la información real sobre los años de Lauren en prisión antes de ponerse en su busca, necesitaba saber donde estaba, con quien, si había tenido problemas y que había sido de ella en estos cinco años.

_Cinco años...en Saint Tropel..._

Cerró los ojos sabiendo que quien había sido su pareja cinco años atrás seguramente no lo habría pasado nada bien en esa cárcel de máxima seguridad donde ella misma había enviado a muchos criminales y demás delincuentes que les habían jurado acabar con ellas una vez las volvieran a ver.

Bo cogió el teléfono rápidamente y marcó el tres esperando unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de la secretaria del director de prisiones, Acacia, quien como siempre le atendió con su tono de voz que dejaba entrever que no quería molestías.

-Acacia, soy Bo, ¿como estas?

Antes de si quiera ser oficial, Bo y Acacia se habían conocido en la academia de policía y mantenían una extraña relación fraternal ya que Acacia tomó siempre el papel de madre con ella y la llevó a ser parte de lo que era hoy.

La distancia y los acontecimientos las habían alejado, eso estaba claro pero gracias a dios todavía tenía una buena relación con aquella mujer y ahora seguramente la necesitara para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

-Hola, enana-dijo Acacia cambiando su tono de voz a uno más cálido-. Estoy perfectamente bien. A punto de comerme un donut y tomarme mi café pero por tu tono de voz estoy más que segura que no llamas solo para preguntarme por mi desayuno o los kilos que voy a coger por comer estar porquerías.

Bo rió ante el comentario de Acacia. Aquella mujer la conocía demasiado bien para estar tan lejos de ella.

-Has acertado, ¿podrías pasarme con el director? Necesito preguntarle una cosa referente a una presa y no puedo finarme de otra información que no sea la directa que él tenga sobre ella.

-Espera un momento...

Bo puso su teléfono entre su cuello y la mejilla mientras se hacía una coleta y esperaba al director de la prisión, el memorable, Rainer McCorrigan. Un ex-convicto reformado que trataba a los presos con mano dura con toda la intención de darles una oportunidad como él mismo había tenido. Aunque su trabajo era poco reconocido ya que su cárcel era de las más peligrosas y casi nadie solía querer ir a parar a ella.

Pero también había que decir, que cada preso que había salido de Saint Tropel no había querido volver allí y, por lo tanto, no quería cometer ningún delito más en toda su vida.

-¿Ysabeau? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Rainer cuando por fin escuchó su voz desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Si, ¿podrías decirme que ha pasado con una de tus presas? Lauren Lewis, la...

-...la ex-detective convicta por traición y obstrucción a la justicia.

-Esa misma.

-Puedo decirte que es la causante de que tenga que reformar una celda, varios trozos de suelo del patio y volver a llenar toda mi reserva de productos médicos para los otros presos que habítan aquí.

-¿Porque?

-Bo, esto es Saint Tropel. Aunque intente hacer cumplir la ley nada puede evitar que los presos se peleen y la mayoría a estado aquí gracias a Lauren así que es normal que tuvieran ganas de recibirla con los brazos abiertos y los puños cerrados.

Vale, eso no sonaba bien. Bo cerró los ojos intentando dejar pasar el trago de dolor que la invadió y volvió a concentrarse sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a llorar ahora por lo que Lauren hubiera sufrido.

-¿Sabes a que hora va a salir? ¿Donde va a ir?

-A las doce y no, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Bien, tenía dos problemas con ese asunto: el primero era que a Klaus le daría un infarto si ella no se presentaba a seguir a Lauren en quince minutos y la segunda era que...a Klaus le daría un infarto si ella no encontraba donde vivía para vigilarla mejor.

-¿Tienes algo más?

-No-dijo Rainer sin dudar-. Lauren ha estado aquí o en su celda, nada más. Pensamos que era lo mejor para evitar problemas y nunca ha hablado conmigo, solo un par de veces con Acacia pero nada serio. Supongo que no es fácil ver las rejas desde el otro lado.

_Gracias por hacerme sentir peor...Einstein..._

-Muy bien. Gracias por la información, Rainer. Cuidate.

-Tú también, Bo. No te metas en líos.

Bo colgó el teléfono decidiendo ir a ver la salida de Lauren mientras caminaba a su Camaro amarillo reformado para operaciones especiales desde donde busco toda la información de Lauren que ella ya conocía de ante mano y otros pocos detalles que estaban ocultos para ella.

Al parecer Lauren tenía una hermosa familia, hija única de una profesora de química y un músico, Lauren Lewis había pasado su infancia entre liquidos extraños y disciplina músical que la llevaron a ser la mejor en sus clases durante la primaria y la secundaría. En el instituto siguió igual hasta que sus padres murieran en un accidente de coche en medio de su último curso y Lauren cambió sus planes. Estudió en la academia militar y fue la mejor de su promoción llevandola a sitios tan graves como Afganistan o el Congo.

Y después, tras un ataque imprevisto y un paseo por la muerte, Lauren se traslado a esta comisaria, donde llegó a ser la mano derecha del comisario jefe y la jefa de su equipo que encabezaron ella misma, Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi y Hale. Nueva y vieja escuela que Lauren había combinado a la perfección.

Una perfección que les había llevado a un ambito más personal cuando al final del primer año, Dyson y Tamsin estaban saliendo, Hale y Kenzi flirteaban y ella y Lauren ya se habían acostado varias veces y estaban totalmente metidas en una relación formal.

Bo condujó hasta la prisión intentando olvidar la sensación de las manos de Lauren sobre su cuerpo, las palabras cargadas de pasión y amor que se habían dicho y como todo había terminado de forma tan cruel.

Se detuvo anulando sus pensamientos y caminó entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona, lo último que quería era asustar a Lauren y además, necesitaba saber como era ahora, que podía esperar de ella.

Y cuando la vio se quedó literalmente sin aliento.

Lauren estaba tan hermosa como siempre o incluso más ahora que la veía. Sus ojos color avellana reflejaban por el sol y los hacía casi dorados y su pelo rubio estaba atado con una coleta de guerrera, las mismas que solía usar cuando entraban a detener a alguien altamente peligroso.

Su cara seguía siendo la misma excepto por una gasa blanca que cubría su mejilla pero seguía manteniendo ese aire autoritario que la hacía la mejor delante de los demás y esa barbilla que a ella tanto le gustaba besar.

A decir verdad, Lauren exudaba sexo por donde fuera que pasara, esa forma de andar y esos vaqueros negros apretados realmente la estaban dejando sin aliento y la estaban convirtiendo en una perra jadeante en busca de un apareamiento.

Entonces vio que ella se giraba un segundo en su dirección haciendola controlar su respiración y mirarla fijamente, como si la hubiera descubierto. ¿Lo habría hecho? Lauren siempre había sido muy instintiva pero...¿era para tanto?

No tenía ni la menor idea pero tampoco podía moverse, estaba congelada por su mirada.

Pero entonces notó a uno de los guardas que no era de prisión caminaba hacia Lauren con una sonrisa de superioridad y Bo entendió que claramente iban a llevarsela a otro lugar o que ese tipo solo estaba allí para molestar a la ex-detective.

-De vuelta al mundo real-murmuro el guardia con una voz siniestra.

Lauren se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a su bolso en el suelo mostrando su bien formado cuerpo con algunas cicatrices que hicieron la sangre de Bo hervir al ver la crueldad por la que había pasado en los últimos años.

La ex-detective iba vestida con una camiseta básica de tirantes negra, vaqueros en los que ya se había fijado antes, negros y que le hacían un trasero perfecto y una botas altas marrones simples. Sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención aparte del escote de su camiseta que dejaba ver algo de sus pechos fueron dos pequeñas dagas que tenía a cada lado de sus caderas, unas armas que Bo recordaba haber visto mucho antes, cuando Lauren todavía era policía y que solía llevar como medida de defensa. El desgaste de las correas que la sujetaban sugería que Lauren las había usado más de una vez y por primera vez se pregunto si Rainer le había permitido llevarlas como medida de seguridad para si misma al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los presos de esa prisión quería un pedazo de la ex-detective como trofeo.

Pero volviendo a lo que tenía delante, Bo tenía claro que Lauren se estaba preparando para no dejarse molestar por aquel guarda pero la detective no estaba segura de porque Lauren tendría que usar sus dagas contra ese tipo que aparte de ser molesto no parecía ser peligroso, de lo contrario ella estaba segura de que lo habría notado.

De repente y antes de saber realmente que estaba pasando, el guardia salió corriendo lejos de la prisión y Lauren lo siguió forzando a Bo a ir tras ellos usando hasta la última gota de esfuerzo ya que a pesar de que no lo parecía, el tipo era muy rápido y muy habilidoso para esquivar las dagas que Lauren le lanzó.

Aunque cuando le lanzó la tercera daga, que tenía escondida en la bota y le dio en el brazo, Bo supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

El tipo se giro sacando su propia arma, un solo disparo que Lauren apenas esquivó y que aún así parecía haberle rozado el brazo. El tipo rodó por el suelo y se puso en pie después gruñendo y mirando a Lauren con toda la rabia contenida que tenía dentro.

Y entonces vio que el guardía no estaba solo, había tres más con él y todos parecían querer la sangre de Lauren por encima de todas las cosas provocando más preguntas que nunca en Bo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada vio como se lanzaron contra la detective a la vez pero Lauren no era un animal indefenso, eso era algo que Bo tenía muy claro y con un ágil movimiento Lauren se agachó barriendo a uno de sus enemigos al suelo mientras usaba sus manos para impulsarse y golpear con sus piernas a los otros dos que también mordieron el polvo duramente. El hombre que había caído intentó cogerla de nuevo al levantarse pero Lauren le asestó un puñetazo y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo a tiempo de esquivar los golpes de sus otros dos enemigos para comenzar su ataque de verdad.

Bo podía verlo en sus ojos, esos tipos no saldrían con vida de allí.

Lauren se giro sobre si misma cogiendo sus dagas del suelo para clavarle una a uno de ellos en el estomago y hacer lo mismo con el otro al que se la clavó en el cuello. Finalmente, al tercero que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, también le clavó su tercera daga en el pecho y se apartó de él, recogiendo sus armas para volver a su sitio.

La escena tenía a Bo horrorizada. Aquello había sido horrible y Lauren parecía casi feliz de haber terminado con ellos, por lo menos muchisimo más tranquila mientras volvía de nuevo a su lugar y recogía su bolsa y su chaqueta para marcharse de una vez de allí.

No, esta no era para nada la Lauren de la que me enamoré, pensó Bo con pesadez.

La vio caminar hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban los cuerpos solo para detenerse a unos metros y sacar de su bolsa un colgante plateado con tres placas las cuales besó dejando un confuso "es por vosotros" que descolocó a Bo antes de ver como Lauren se ponía el colgante y salía de aquel lugar dejando a Bo todavía con más preguntas que antes.

¿En que se había convertido la mujer que amaba? ¿Porque había matado a tres hombres cuando claramente podría haber avisado a la prisión o simplemente dejarlos fuera de combate? Ellos no eran rivales para Lauren y ella en cambio los había matado sin darles ni una sola mirada de compasión.

Quizá Klaus tenía razón y Lauren había enloquecido.

Mientras ella pensaba como atraparla Lauren se alejó del lugar sin una segunda mirada hasta simplemente desaparecer en el horizonte haciendo a Bo reaccionar al saber que no podía dejarla libre por mucho que su corazón quisiera que lo hiciera.

Tengo que encontrarla, pensó Bo repentinamente ansiosa de atrapar a la ex-detective.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la ciudad tranquilamente esperando a que Lauren hiciera el minimo despiste, al fin y al cabo ellas habían estado juntas, Bo sabía como trabajaba y por dios que sabía como detenerla. Solo necesitaba ponerlo en práctica.

-Te encontraré, Lauren.

Ya que parte de ella quería poner fin a la pesadilla que la perseguía desde hacía cinco años y otra parte de ella quería volver a verla una sola vez más.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lauren se registro en el motel y entró en su habitación dejando sus cosas en el baño del lugar mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Por supuesto en vez de estar en este sitio podría haber ido a su casa, que para eso era suya, pero realmente no quería recordar nada y había todavía demasiadas cosas que le dolían en aquel lugar como para tener alguna gana de ir allí. Además, necesitaba tiempo para planear su siguiente movimiento.

Tenía sangre en su ropa y eso era una sensación que jamás le había gustado a pesar de que muchos no pensaban lo mismo. Estaba realmente cansada tras cinco años de lucha y una guerra que sabía que no podía ganar contra los altos cargos de la policía. Harta de que todos le dieran la espalda y de que los pocos que habían intentado ayudarla estuvieran muertos.

Trick, Ciara, Nadia...

Ellos habían perdido la vida por ayudarla y Lauren rabiaba porque ella solo quería derramar la sangre de una persona. Si solo su sangre estuviera en sus manos ella estaría en paz y feliz tomando las justas consecuencias para ella misma después con una sonrisa en la cara.

La sangre de Klaus...esa era la que quería.

La mera idea de conseguir hacerlo pagar por todo lo que él y muchos como él habían provocado la hacía estar en paz mientras caminaba hacia el baño para darse una ducha y eliminar las pruebas de su encuentro con aquellos matones.

Abrió el agua caliente y se desnudó dejando sus dagas cerca de ella en caso de que las necesitara en algún momento. Después entró en la ducha y cerró los ojos cuando el agua comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo y las cicatrices de heridas que ella nunca pensó realmente que podía sufrir. Esta pelea, como muchas otras, había sido brutal pero Lauren había aprendido en la cárcel a cobrarse con sangre los desprecios y eso mismo era lo que tenía pensado hacer de ahora en adelante. Suspiró mirando el agua mezclada con la tierra y la sangre resbalar por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer por el desagüe mientras sentía sus doloridos músculos relajarse a pesar de que su mente seguía tan atormentada como cinco años antes.

La Shosian, o la secta policial, como lo llamaban quien alguna vez había estado allí y había salido con vida, se había hecho más fuerte ahora que cuando ella empezó a investigarla por petición personal de Trick. En ese tiempo ella había sido cauta a petición del comisario jefe y lo habia llevado todo en secreto para no exponer a nadie querido para ella a un peligro mayor del que pudieran afrontar.

Un secreto que la había llevado a la cárcel y que ahora estaba de vuelta con ella quien iba a encargarse de cerrar esa secta de una vez y para siempre.

Se imagino como estarían ahora quienes formaban parte de la secta y apretó los dientes. La noche en que la detuvieron Klaus se había reido de ella cuando preparo las pruebas para acusarla y no dudo en llamar a sus compañeros para que la detuvieran acusada de corromper las pruebas de la muertes de Ciara y Nadia, quienes habían sido parte de la investigación de La Shosian y luego, la muerte inesperada de Trick cuando ella ya estaba en la cárcel la habían dejado sin opciones de ayuda o sin claves para seguir la investigación.

Y eso significaba que si ella no podía terminar esa investigación y acabar con los principales socios de La Shosian, todos los policías de Toronto podían verse perjuficados por esa secta una vez fuera revelada.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era de que ella iba a revelar La Shosian, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-Pase lo que pase esto tiene que parar-se dijo a si misma.

Y Klaus, ese pobre imbecil. Creía que había hecho las cosas bien ganando puntos para entrar en La Shosian que jamás lo aceptaría y perjudicando la investigación más allá de lo imaginable al apartarla a ella.

Seguía creyendo que ellos no habían matado a Ciara y Nadia, que equivocado estaba.

¿Porque tendría que preocuparte?, se preguntó. Ella tendría que dejarlo estar si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas. Claro que tal y como ella era, no podía dejar que La Shosian controlara a la policía y pusiera en riesgo vidas que debían ser valoradas por su servicio a la comunidad solo porque ellos querían ganar millones de dólares. Todo meintras ellos estaban allí, sentados con su fino vino y riendo sobre los cuerpos de los agentes muertos en acto de servicio. No, ella tenía que seguir peleando para detenerlos y lo haría para salvar a los policías cuyo sentido del honor iba más allá del dinero o el poder.

Solo tenía que llegar a la cupula, los jefes...

Ellos la matarían riendose de ella, de eso estaba segura. Cerró el grifo dejando escapar el aire por sus labios y cogió una toalla para secarse. En el espejo pudo ver la cicatriz de su espalda, una cruz que le traía algunos malos recuerdos.

Asquerosos hijos de perra..., pensó.

La noche que la encarcelaron, el máximo dirigente de La Shosian y su compañeros fueron a verla dejandole ese pequeño regalo a la vista de Klaus que se limito a mirar al suelo mientras ella gritaba de dolor, incapaz de contenerse al sentir su piel quemandose entre sus manos. Después Klaus le había dado algo para curarse pero ella se había negado sabiendo que ese dolor solo era el principio de los que le esperaban. Aunque nada pudo compararse con el dolor de ver minutos antes como sus amigos, su familia y la mujer que amaba le daban la espalda sin una segunda mirada.

Los miembros de La Shosian no habían tardado nada en contaminar las pruebas de Ciara y Nadia haciendo parecer que Lauren había intentado destruirlas en un intento de incubrir que ella estaba con un grupo de asesinos de elite que Ciara y Nadia habían estado investigando. Dado que toda a investigación debía seguir siendo secreta, Lauren calló y cuando murió Trick, supo que solo ella podía terminar con este asunto antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

O de que pasara algo irreparable.

Todavía recordaba cuando Trick le pidió ayuda y le presento a Nadia y a Ciara, una pareja de policías de la inteligencia secreta de Cánada que habían sido reclutadas por el comisario jefe cuando este comenzó a notar cosas raras entre sus compañeros de comisión. Por desgracia, cuando estaban a punto de destapar todo, Ciara apareció muerta al estilo ejecución y dos meses más tarde Nadia tuvo el mismo final cuando cayó de un quinto piso de una manera supuestamente accidental.

Pero Trick y ella sabían que no había sido así y después vino ella en la cárcel y Trick muerto por causas naturales, o eso decían. Lauren supuso entonces que ellos esperaban que muriera en la cárcel, pero por suerte para ella, Bruce, Acacia y Rainer habían sido unos extraños aliados.

Y ahora estaba libre, lista para acabar con aquella panda de monstruos que tenían el control de la protección de la ciudad.

Cogió una toalla para secarse pelo y decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco durante lo que quedaba de día. Tenía la promesa de Rainer de enviarle un par de informes sobre algunas localizaciones pero hasta entonces no podía hacer nada más que esperar y seguir con vida.

Se metió completamente desnuda en la cama e intentó olvidar que solo unos minutos después de salir de prisión ya habían intentado matarla pero le resultó imposible. Imaginaba a Bo, a sus amigos siendo parte de La Shosian o muriendo deteniendo la organización. Convirtiendose en lo que nunca imaginaron o siendo ejecutados al negarse ya que conocía bien a La Shosian y sabía que solo había dos maneras de saber de ellos. O viviendo sus reglas o muriendo por luchar contra ellas.

Por lo que había investigado, La Shosian fue creada en un primer momento para ayudar a apresar a varios de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo pero el ansia de poder y reconocimiento se apoderó de sus miembros y ahora eran ellos es verdadero terror de la humanidad.

Trick, Ciara, Nadia y ella habían descubierto que antes de que empezaran a investigarlos ellos ya habían matado a más de veinte policías, investigadores y civiles que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos. Todavía podía oler y ver cada uno de los cuerpos que habían ido encontrando por el camino de su investigación.

Aunque sin duda alguna, los cuerpos de Ciara, Nadia e incluso el de Trick la perseguirían más que cualquier otra cosa...

Lauren gruño intentando olvidar esas memorias. Solo conseguiría sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho y no quería llorar ni un segundo más. Tenía que superar el pasado, era su única opción.

Tenía una organización de destruir y una gente que detener antes de terminar de una vez y para siempre con esta ciudad y empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

Cerró los ojos obligandose en no pensar en nada más que en lo que debía hacer ahora con su vida, el camino que tenía que recorrer y las soluciones que solo ella parecía tener al alcance de su mano. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y las debía hacer ahora más que nunca.

Bo camino por las calles de Toronto, intentando averiguar donde podría haberse metido Lauren tras su salida de la cárcel. Puede que simplemente se hubiera marchado lejos de esta ciudad buscando empezar de cero pero por lo que había visto cuando salió de cárcel, la detective creía saber que Lauren seguiría allí, escondida en cualquier parte. El frío hizo que apretara alrededor de su cuerpo su chaqueta de cuero mientras se abría paso entre la multitud con la mente hecha un lío.

Se detuvo un momento para concentrarse en la vida de la ciudad y sonrió al ver a los niños jugando y a la gente paseando sin más problemas que los de su vida cotidiana, deseando poder hacer lo mismo que hacían ellos.

Esta época invernal era la favorita de Lauren, la ex-detective y ella solían pasear de la mano por las grandes calles cuando estaban juntas y Bo recordó que en ese momento no había necesitado nada más en su vida que a Lauren y su calor.

Recordó también que esta era la época donde Lauren y ella solían hacer el amor cerca de la chimenea de la casa de la ex-detective, pasaban horas recorriendose antes de que Dyson y Tamsin o Hale y Kenzi o todos juntos llegaran para cenar o para tomar algo con ellas, una rutina que se había instalado en sus vidas de una manera que ella no había imaginado y que le había devuelto más vida de la que podía decir con palabras. Una vida que había perdido cuando Lauren se fue y aquellas cenas o reuniones se hicieron deprimentes hasta desaparecer.

Bo se detuvó moviendo la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos cuando, de repente, vio a hombres uniformados como los que habia visto a la salida de la cárcel de Lauren. Parecían tranquilos pero sus miradas y la intuición de Bo le decían que allí había mucho mas de lo que ella no sabía. Los ojos de los guardas, eran oscuros, casi depredadores y miraban entorno a un grupo de jovenes que estaban haciendo pintadas sobre algo que ella creía que eran solo rumores.

La Shosian.

Uno de ellos comenzó ha acercarse al grupo de jovenes pero se detuvo cuando vio que ellos se alejaban corriendo hacia otro grupo mucho más númeroso y cambió su destino hacia un cajellón oscuro que parecía más sacado de una pelicula de suspense que de las calles que tenía delante de ella.

Debía dejarlo, lo sabía, pero la curiosidad fue demasiado para ella, así que no haciendo caso a lo que su cabeza le decía, decidió seguirlo por el callejón hasta que vio como se detenía más o menos a media altura y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos saltando todas sus alarmas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, el hombre la agarró por los hombros y la estampó contra una pared haciendola gruñir por el dolor que resonó por todo su cuerpo antes de que el hombre volviera a repetir el ataque haciendo que Bo pudiera sentir el gusto de la sangre en su boca.

Y un enorme enfado que rivalizaba con el dolor.

-¿Que cojones estas haciendo?-gruño Bo.

El hombre no le dijo nada, solo la agarró y la levantó en el aire, algo increible dado que Bo no era precisamente una mujer débil, su cuerpo era fuerte, entrenado para la batalla y sus pechos ya de por si pesaban a veces más de lo que a ella le gustaba admitir. El tipo la dejo caer duramente contra un coche aparcado en el lugar desierto con tanta fuerza que Bo sintió literalmente algunos huesos de su cuerpo romperse y sus pulmones detener el flujo de aire dejandola sin aliento mientras intentaba salir viva de aquel brutal ataque.

El hombre se acercó a ella mientras Bo intentaba moverse sin éxito y fue a cogerla cuando, de la nada, una sombra apareció colocandose entre ella y el hombre. Había caído desde las escaleras auxiliares de un viejo motel y la verdad era que Bo no se esperaba para nada aquel salvamento.

Pero para su sorpresa allí estaba, delante de ella.

Lauren estaba vestida en cuero negro esta vez detonando todas las curvas que tantas veces Bo había recorrido con sus manos mientras la ex-detective se colocaba en forma de pelea delante del hombre sin ni siquiera parecer darse cuenta de que ella estaba detrás.

-Rango de sangre-escuchó que Lauren decía-, búscate a alguien con quien puedas pelear cara a cara la próxima vez.

Y antes de que los ojos de Bo pudieran enfocarse del todo en Lauren, ella y el hombre se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Pudo ver al hombre levantar el puño para golpear a Lauren pero ella bloqueó el ataque y le asestó un puñetazo obligandolo a retroceder para luego girarse sobre si misma y darle una patada que lo tiró al suelo. Mientras Lauren bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero para sacar una de sus dagas pero antes de poder usarla contra él, Lauren se tiró al suelo y lo pateó haciendolo caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que le clavaba la daga en el pecho.

El hombre chilló y se retorció en el suelo mientras la sangre golpeaba el pavimento intentando respirar.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!-grito Lauren antes de sacar el puñal de su pecho para volver a clavarselo de nuevo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Bo consiguió bajar de coche sostiendo su costado herido solo para ver a Lauren terminando de matar a ese hombre quien daba su último aliento de vida. Horrorizada por lo que su ex acababa de hacer, la detective retrocedió intentando marcharse antes de que nadie pudiera verlas.

Pero antes de poder desaparecer Lauren la cogió del brazo y le dió la vuelta mirando sus heridas con preocupación.

-Tengo que llevarte a un hospital-dijo ella mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas más de cerca sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Bo gruño cuando toco su costado herido pero nada detuvo a Lauren de seguir con su inspección sobre sus heridas. Al ver que la ex-detective levantaba su camiseta para verle el costado, Bo le golpeó la mano con un fuerte golpe, furiosa con ella.

-No me toques.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que estas bien-dijo enfatizando cada palabra con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Lauren levantó la mirada y vio su cara, quedandose totalmente paralizada al reconocerla.

Y antes de que Bo pudiera si quiera moverse, Lauren la tenía contra una pared cogida del cuello y con la mayor mirada de rabia que la detective alguna vez había visto en ella.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Bo usó su otra mano para librarse del agarre de Lauren. La ex-detective se apartó de ella un momento antes de volver a lanzarse a por ella pero Bo logró apartase de su agarre no sin antes sentir el dolor en su costado que la hizo detenerse y tomar aire.

-No me toques, Lauren. No te conviene que nos vean así.

Lauren resopló mirando a Bo como si no la conociera.

-Claro que me conviene, Detective Dennis. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tenerte frente a frente de nuevo para aclarar las cosas.

Cosa de la que no podía culparla exactamente después de todo, ella no había ayudado a detener que la metieran presa.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar sirenas y el despite hizo que Lauren la agarrara de nuevo golpeandola en la nuca y dejandola inconsciente mientras caía en los brazos de la ex-detective que sonrió.

Era verdad que acababa de salir de prisión pero no estaba falta de forma ni era mala luchadora, algo que al parecer todos habían olvidado execpto ella misma. Eso sin contar con que en su primer año Bruce había sido muy bueno enseñandola a defenderse contra aquellos que querían hacerle daño, una pena que saliera de prisión antes que ella.

Pero bueno, ese tiempo con él le había dado habilidad y fuerza suficiente para afrontar a quien fuera.

No podía creerse que realmente la vida le huiera dado la opción de volver a encontrarse con el que había sido el gran amor de su vida...Ysabeau Dennis, aunque realmente tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de sacarla de su vida de una patada y seguir con su camino.

La idea la hizo reir. Bo no era precisamente una dulce damisela asustada y en cuanto despertara iba a querer explicaciones de ella y de lo que había pasado, algo que no pensaba darle y que solo llevaría a la detective a odiarla más de lo que ya lo hacía y, probablemente, a querer responsabilidades por sus actos.

Es decir, meterla de nuevo en prisión.

Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla al motel y encargarse de ella pero asegurando que no la metiera en líos mientras estaban juntas. Volvió a su cuarto con ella en brazos y con cuidado que nadie las vieras y la ató a su cama dando un respingo ante la imagen mental de Bo desnuda en la cama y a su merced. Movió su cabeza en un intento por olvidarla y siguió con su tarea no queriendo que nada interrumpiera el poder observar las heridas que la detective había sufrido en la pelea contra uno de los hombres de La Shosian.

Su costado estaba bastante magullado por lo que Lauren acarició la piel que ya estaba comenzando a tomar un color purpura antes de meter la mano en su bolsa y colocar un fuerte vendaje alrededor de su vientre, hizo lo mismo con las magulladuras de su brazos y finalmente limpió la sangre de su labio esperando antes de administrarle una dosis de calmante que esperaba que le ayudara a descansar para recuperarse mejor mientras se deleitaba con una imagen más clara de Bo.

Todavía podía sentir el dolor de su traición y la manera en la que Klaus la abrazaba haciendole entender a Lauren que ya no era suya si no de aquel imbecil.

"No pude seguir a tu lado después de lo que hiciste, Lauren y él estuvo ahí para mi. Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor." le había dicho Bo antes de que se la llevaran a prisión.

En ese momento Lauren pudo recordar claramente el dolor de su corazón al romperse en mil pedazos ante lo que Bo le había dicho.

Después de eso la habían mandado a prisión, a Saint Tropel nada más y nada menos y allí había estado sin contacto de nadie hasta que Trick vino para intentar ayudarla. Por desgracia, el comisario jefe había muerto solo unos días después sin poder hacer nada.

Y así ella se había estado consumieno, sola, durante cinco largos años.

Claro que ahora iban a saber realmente lo que habían hecho. Cuando destapara La Shosian todos iban a saber que grandes jefes tenían y las verdaderas razones por las que sus compañeros habían muerto y ella había sido mandada a prisión y tratada como menos que un perro.

Y entonces, las cuentas quedarían ajustadas.

Desvió la mirada de Bo inentando concentrarse, necesitaba hacer esto bien porque al minimo error podrían estar en un asunto altamente mortal o en una situación parecida a la que tuvo cuando la encerraron.

Podrías dejarla ahí y mandarle una lección a Klaus y a los demás, ¿no? Se dijo a si misma.

Pero no, nunca podría hacerle daño a Bo por mucho que quisiera como tampoco podía hacerselo a su unidad pero iba a demostrarles la verdad, iba a hacerles ver sus errores y después se marcharía tras darle una buena paliza a Klaus.

Estas vez ellos recogerían los platos rotos, no ella.

La miro de nuevo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos mientras de manera instintiva se lamía los labios. No podía negar que todavía la deseaba tanto como la amaba pero se mataría antes de volver a tener nada con ella, ni siquiera un solo encuentro.

Por mucho que su mente jugara con la imagen de tenerla completamente para ella.

No podía permitir que su corazón se antepusiera a todo lo demás, necesitaba tener la mente fría para afrontar lo que tenía por delante y nada ni nadie podía hacerselo olvidar. Ni siquiera su amor por Ysabeau Dennis.

Ella la había traicionado, como todos los demás. La había hecho enamorarse de ella y luego la había dejado tirada por un tío que no valía nada y una acusación que, de haber mirado bien, se habrían dado cuenta de que no se sostenía por ningun lado.

Nada más recordar esos momento se olvido de la mujer y vio a la detective, aunque le extraño que Bo no fuera armada pensando que quizá estaba en su día libre o algo así. Aúnque Lauren no se fijo mucho en eso dado que le fue dificil no fijarse en su cuerpo esbelto o sus exuberantes pechos. Dignos de la mujer sexy que era. Cualquier mujer u hombre se volverían locos por ella y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera podía culpar a Klaus por intentarlo. Durante años muchos habían intentado separarlas pero su amor era fuerte y podía con todo.

Hasta La Shosian, que le arrebato todo lo que quería.

-Ya era hora de enconrtarte.

Lauren casi saltó al encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano, un informante de la policía secreta. Aunque aparentaba ser un chaval, Stefan casi rozaba los treinta. Era alto, rubio como ella pero con un tono de piel más moreno dandole un aspecto de hawaiano que lo hacían pasar por alguien inofensivo.

Stefan se detuvo al ver a la mujer tendida en el sofá y luego se giro a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lauren...hermanita, ¿que narices haces?

-¿Tu que crees?

Stefan se rascó la frente y la miro no estando seguro de querer entender lo que su hermana tenía entre manos.

-No se. ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? No es que tenga nada en contra, hermana, pero dejame decirte que mi deber como policía ahora sería detenerte ya que secuestrar a una mujer, concretamente a una detective, es un delito serio en esta ciudad.

Lauren se cruzó de brazos sin ni siquiera sonreir.

-No creas que no lo se, idiota. Solo que estaba herida y he decidido traerla para curarla antes de mandarla de nuevo con su adorado Klaus.

Stefan sonrió viendo la venda en el brazo y el costado de Bo y se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras miraba a su hermana para poner un mano en su brazo.

-¿Seguro que no has tenido un deseo de tenerla atada en tu cama?

-¿Yo? ¿Con ella? Estas loco.

-Bueno, querida, dejame resumir que estuviste con ella durante cuatro años antes de que te mandaran a la cárcel. Por cierto, ¿porque me he tenido que enterar por Rainer de que habías salido y donde estabas? No me gusta que me dejes fuera de tus cosas y lo sabes.

Lauren agachó la cabeza algo culpable.

Stefan miró a Bo lentamente asegurandose de que no estaba nada más fuera de lo normal antes de finalmente respirar y mirar a su hermana de nuevo.

-¿Esta bien?

-Claro.

-¿Seguro?

Lauren lo miro antes de suspirar lentamente.

-Estará bien en un par de días aunque no creo que tarde en despertarse y darme la brasa por secuestrarla.

Stefan rió nerviosamente sabiendo como se pondría Bo cuando descubriera donde estaba y, más aún, como estaba atada en la cama de Lauren.

-Menos mal que no va armada si no comenzaría a preocuparme por nuestros traseros, hermanita. Ya sabes que no puedo recibir tiros, soy demasiado guapo.

-Claro-dijo Lauren golpeandole el brazo levemente-. De no ser por las heridas que tenía no la habría traido, ¿que esperabas que hiciera cuando estaba allí presentandome pelea cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor? La deje inconsciente y la curé, he sido una buena persona.

Stefan se quedó momentaneamente sin palabras.

-Muy bien, Lauren...¡va a matarnos! Que digo matarnos, ¡va a despedazarnos! O algo peor porque conozco a esta mujer y cuando se enfada no tiene control-dijo moviendose de un lado a otro de la habitación-. Ya sabes como es Bo cuando se enfada y personalmente me gustaría que todas mis partes biologicas siguieran en su sitio cuando por fin terminaramos con todo esto. No quiero, es decir, me niego a que Bo me las quite por estar enfadada contigo.

Lauren contuvo una sonrisa antes de mirar a Bo y la placidez con la que la detective estaba durmiendo.

-Puedes calmarte porque solo vamos a curarla. Se enfadará, si, pero me aseguraré de que vuelva sana y salva con su vida de ensueño antes de que se de cuenta de nada y, por favor, no te desmayes, ¿Quieres? Me ha costado ya un montón disimular a Bo para traerla aquí, no necesito que vengan a buscarme por tu culpa.

Stefan respiró hondo al saber que por lo menos su hermana no pensaba en hacerle daño a Bo y la iba a dejar sana y salva en su casa o en comisaría.

-Espero que lo hagas, Lo.

-Claro que lo voy a hacer, por mucho que quisera hacerle daño fisico es Bo y todavía la amo, así que lo que sea que creas que quiero hacerle no va a pasar.

-Yo no creo que la vayas a dañar, Lauren-murmuro Stefan-. Pero me preocupa lo que ella pueda traer a tu vida de nuevo.

Lauren lo miro por un segundo antes de pensar su frase. Solo había dos cosas que Bo le había traido y eran: convicción para su misión y un deseo sexual que estaba comenzando a volverle loca cuanto más tiempo miraba a la detective así dormida en su cama.

-No va a traer nada a mi vida porque ya no es nada para mí. En cuanto este curada la devuelvo a su lugar y para cuando quieran encontrarme ya estaré muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Y como vas a hacer todo eso de destruir La Shosian, alejar a Bo e irte?

La verdad era que no tenía la menor idea. Tenía toda la intención de llegar al final de La Shosian y por supuesto para hacer eso tenía que saber que Bo estaría lejos, a salvo de ellos y segura con sus ex-compañeros y después, sobre irse...bueno, tenía algo en mente pero realmente tampoco pensaba que pudiera sobrevivir a la batalla que se le presentaba delante.

Ellos se harían con una parte de ella mientras ella los destruía, de eso estaba más que segura.

Miro a su hermano maldiciendole por hacerle recordar las cosas en las que no había pensado.

-¿No tienes a nadie que espiar?

-No, de hecho lo único que tengo que hacer es vigilarte a ti y a ella. No me apetece tener que escuchar vuestros gritos o, como soliais hacer, vuestra discusión antes del sexo salvaje.

Lauren apretó los dientes claramente en desacuerdo con su hermano.

-Stefan, no seas imbecil. Ve a traer algo para comer antes de que te saque a patadas.

Sin embargo, conforme su hermano se alejaba de ella las dudas la asaltaron. Confiaba en su hermano pero el miedo era traicionero y Stefan podría ir a avisar a cualquiera de sus ex-compañeros o peor todavía, a alguien que estuviea metido en La Shosian y tuviera la confianza de su hermano y este lo llamara.

Así que con un suspiró caminó a su hermano y le pincho un calmante que lo hizo caer al sofá mientras ella cogía una manta y lo tapaba con ella.

-Lo siento, hermanito. Es mejor así.

Era lo mejor para todos ya que e esta manera no correría el riesgo de que su hermano cometiera un error que no podría arreglar. Con esa idea se aseguro de que nadie más la molestara en su habitación y se sentó de nuevo en la cama mirando a Bo.

Bo se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el costado. Intentó a un lado para no apoyar el peso sobre ese costado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Unas cuerdas la tenían atada. Unas cuerdas duras que no le permitían hacer nada más que mirar a su alrededor.

De las que se usaban para atar a presos peligrosos cuando una escena se volvía muy violenta.

Se sintió como un animal indefenso y eso la enfado más todavía mientras intentaba liberarse hasta que se detuvo por el dolor en el costado. Algo que la hizo recordar el tipo que había visto en el callejón y que la había atacado. ¿Se la habría llevado también? ¿Que era eso que no podía recordar pero que estaba en el fondo de su mente?

-Eh, idiota, sueltame si eres valiente y veamos que sabes hacer.

Sin embargo, cuando Bo finalmente respiró mirando a su alrededor, vió a Stefan Lewis dormido en un sillón lo que activo la última memoria que Bo tenía del incidente del callejón y se encontró cara a cara con Lauren, quien se sentó a los pies de su cama con una sonrisa que la puso furiosa.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Salvarte la vida, para empezar.

Si, claro. ¿Porque la noble ex-detective Lauren Lewis no iba a salvarle la vida a ella? No iba a creerse nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir viendo lo que había visto cuando salió de la cárcel y la noche del callejón.

-Claro...seguro que intentas salvarme.

Lauren rodó sus ojos con un suspiro.

-No me jodas, Ysabeau. Ya estoy tomando muchos riesgos salvandote el trasero.

-Bueno, en cuanto te detenga ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada de eso.

Lauren se cruzó de brazos y la miro detenidamente ablandando su mirada solo un segundo antes de alejarse de ella. Las dos habían cambiado muchisimo y ya nada era como había sido cinco años atrás. Ya no se conocían.

-No vas a detenerme, Ysabeau.

Bo intentó levantarse para cogerla pero las cuerdas y el dolor de su costado la detuvieron.

-No me toques las narices, Lauren. Sabes lo poco que me gusta que lo hagan y mucho menos estando en este estado.

-Te voy a dejar libre en cuanto te recuperes-dijo Lauren seriamente porque eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer. La odiara o no, no la quería metida en este problema.

-Deja de decirlo como si te importara. Eres una asesina y una policía corrupta, no te mereces ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que los demás.

Lauren se acercó a ella, a milimetros de su cara para mirarla duramente a los ojos mientras se recordaba que esta Bo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en la parte de atrás de la policía, ella no sabía nada más a parte de que ella era lo peor de este mundo.

-No tienes ni idea de nada, Ysabeau y no me voy a poner a explicartelo ahora. ¿Tienes idea de lo que han sido los últimos cinco años para mi? ¿Sabes lo que es que los tipos a los que condenaste te rodeén y te den una paliza mientras se rien?

-¡Eras culpable, Lauren! ¡No podiamos hacer nada cuando todo te acusaba!-grito Bo intentando hacerle entender su verdad.

-¿Cuando todo me acusaba o cuando te dejaste llevar por Klaus?

-Eso no es así.

Lauren resopló apartandose de ella.

-No es así, claro-dijo Lauren caminando lejos de Bo mientras respiraba para mantener su dolor bajo su capa de enfado-. Te costo muy poco irte con él cuando comenzaron las dudas contra mí. ¿No te das cuenta de que todo fue una trampa para sacarme de en medio?

Bo comenzó a apretar las cuerdas intentando liberarse de nuevo mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

-Ya te lo explique. Tú acusación me destruyó, no supe como seguir y él estuvo allí para mi, además, hace mucho que todo eso acabo.

La explicación de Bo le sacó una carcajada a Lauren.

-¿Te destruyó? Permiteme que lo dude, Ysabeau. ¡A mí me destruyó! Me quitaron cinco años de mi vida, a ti, a mis amigos, todo por lo que había peleado...

Bo soltó una respiración dolorida. Las palabras de Lauren le hacían daño mucho más que su herida y el dolor que se transmitía en su voz hizo que su enfado desapareciera lentamente mientras miraba a su ex-pareja soltar una respiración cansada, como si realmente estuviera cansada de todo aquel asunto.

O quizá estaba cansada de ella y de todo el drama que habían pasado cinco años atrás y que realmente las había cambiado.

-Te quise mucho, Lauren y lo creas o no todo lo que pasó me hizo muchisimo daño.

Lauren bufó y golpeó la pared cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba pensar y no dejarse guiar en lo que su corazón tenía tanas ganas de sentir de nuevo.

-Nunca me quisiste, Ysabeau. Si lo hubieras hecho hubieras luchadado por demostrar mi libertad y en lugar de eso me dejaste sola. Todos lo hicisteis cuando preferisteis creer a Klaus. ¡Me matasteis!

-¡Estabamos en shock! Nunca pensamos que tu podrías hacer eso, maldita sea todavía tenemos dudas de todo aquello pero Klaus ni siquiera nos deja acercarnos a los archivos.

Lauren dudó por un momento. Conocía que La Shosian mantenía todo en un celoso secreto y si Klaus era parte de ellos, era normal que no quisiera que nadie supiera nada sobre su caso pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendía. Lo que de verdad la dejo algo sorprendida fue el hecho de saber que ellos quizá habían intentado algo a su favor. Que podrían haber intentado sacarla de allí.

-Te devolvere a casa lo antes posible, detective. Y entonces quiero que te olvides de todo esto, para siempre.

-Yo nunca olvido estas cosas, Lauren. Además, mi trabajo ahora es detenerte.

Por supuesto, esta jugando contigo estúpida, se dijo Lauren.

-No tienes opciones, detective. No vas a cogerme.

Bo supiró relajandose por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierta y miro a Lauren sintiendo el mismo cariño y respeto que tuvo una vez por ella.

-Podríamos volver juntas. Te juro que podemos encontrar un termino medio pero si no vienes conmigo...irán a por ti, Lauren.

Lauren la miro con enfado al escuchar sus palabras.

-Esta vez no me engañas, Ysabeau. Ya pique en esto una vez y no volverá a pasar. Voy a descubrir la verdad. Voy a saber que pasó con Ciara, Nadia y Trick realmente y voy a vengarlos y entonces, cuando termine, me largare de aquí y no volvere jamás.

Bo la miro asustada incapaz de entender. La acusación de Klaus decía que Lauren era la culpable de corromper las pruebas de Ciara y Nadia y Trick había muerto por causas naturales, por lo menos eso era lo que la comisión y Klaus les habían contado y eso era a lo que ella debía atenerse mientras no tuviera otras pruebas.

-Tú corrompiste las pruebas. Klaus aseguró que te estabas volviendo loca...que perder a tus compañeros te había enloquecido hasta no saber que estabas haciendo, que...-dejó la frase en el aire al comprender la mentira que Klaus les había dejado caer.

¿Como era posible que solo Klaus tuviera acceso a las pruebas contra Lauren y los demás no? Todos estaban investigando el mismo asunto y aún así, solo él había sostenido la acusación como si fuera su propio asunto personal. En aquel momento el miedo de perder a Lauren y las pruebas en su contra la habían dejado sin aire y sin capacidad de reacción tanto a ella como a los demás que no pudieron hacer nada para protegerla. Además, ¿porque quería vengar a Trick? Tenían pruebas de que habían intentado acusarlo también de las muertes de Ciara y Nadia pero Lauren había demostrado lo contrario con maestría.

¿Podrían haber caido en una trampa?

Lauren la miro como si realmente no pudiera creerla.

-¿Loca? ¿En serio? Estuve contigo tras las muertes de Ciara y Nadia, Ysabeau. ¿Viste algun comportamiento desquiciado en mí?

-No lo se-susurro Bo dudando seriamente por primera vez-. Lauren, por favor, tienes que venir conmigo.

-Eso no va a pasar.

Bo empezaba a perder los nervios con Lauren y su cabezonería...

-La única manera de demostrar la verdad es afrontarla, Lauren. Tu me enseñaste eso y ahora intentas huir y no luchar por la verdad.

-No estoy huyendo, intentó hacer lo que debo hacer para todos.

-Que es huir, ¿no te parece?-le soltó Bo-. ¿Que vas a hacer cuando te marches? ¿Vas a empezar de cero o vas a dejar que todo esto te consuma hasta matarte? Es eso seguro. Vas a ser de esos policías que mueren en una habitación de hotel por la culpa que los temirna consumiendo.

Lauren sonrió al saber lo bien que Bo todavía la conocía. Su plan no tenía que ver con la muerte pero en su primer mes si había pensado en quitarse la vida llevada por la culpa de no poder haber protegido a sus amigos.

Pero eso estaba fuera de toda duda ahora. En ese momento ella solo quería terminar con ellos de una maldita vez.

-Sigues siendo mordaz en tus comentarios cuando estas enfadada, detective. No has cambiado nada de nada.

-Soy peor ahora, Lauren. Solo me estoy entrenando contigo-dió un pequeño saltó cuando se movió y su costado le hizo gruñir de dolor.

El dolor que vio en su cara hizo que Lauren ablandara su mirada y se acercara a Bo revisando su herida mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por dejar que la detective tuviera aquellas heridas. Ella no debía haberse metido en esto, ¿porque lo había hecho? No lo entendía pero si le quedaba claro que no podía dejarla desvalida en ese estado, no cuando lo que necesitaba eran cuidados.

-Mira, Bo en caso de que no me estes engañando para encerrarme de nuevo te diré que eso no puede pasar aún. Es imperativo que resuelva antes un asunto vital.

-Un asunto que será matar a Klaus o algo peor, ¿verdad? Lauren si haces eso te estas condenando tu sola.

-No voy a mentirte, Bo. Quiero matar a Klaus tanto como quiero salir de este lugar pero ahora tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme y tu te encontraste con uno de ellos en el callejón.

Bo se quedó callada al recordar al hombre contra el que había luchado en el callejón. Había sido una dura pelea, si.

-Te refieres el guarda que me atacó, ¿no?

-Si. Esos guardias son parte de algo mayor, una red que no tiene control y que solo yo puedo detener. Si no hago esto ahora ellos no pararan hasta acabar conmigo o con todo lo que tenga relación con quien soy. ¿Te acuerdas de la ayuda que me pidió Trick para un caso? Pues bien, era para investigar este asunto.

-Lauren, decir que hay policías corruptos viniendo de ti que es de lo que estas acusada...no se que pensar.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía, al fin y al cabo si lo pensaba con frialdad, Lauren pensaría lo mismo de ella si fuera distinto, o no.

Bo se quedó en silencio un momento intentando aclarar su cabeza. No se fiaba especialmente de Klaus tras ver ciertas aptitudes suyas en cuanto a los demás, su trato era de superioridad y toda la inocencia que la hicieron inclinarse por él se había perdido tan pronto como llegó a un puesto de poder en la policía.¿Pero era Lauren distinta? ¿Podía fiarse de sus palabras más que de las cosas que habían pasado y las pruebas que tenían contra ella?

-¿Que pasa con el guarda del callejón y los de la cárcel? ¿Porque los mataste a todos?

La incredulidad de Lauren se hizo patete mientras la miraba.

-¿Estuviste allí cuando salí de la cárcel?

-Es una larga historia pero si...estuve.

Lauren no sabía si reir y alegrarse de que ella estuviera allí o pensar que realmente Bo tenía esto planeado desde el principio.

-No me mires así, quería ver si eras un peligro real o no.

-¿Porque no viniste a preguntarmelo?

-Porque no se...¿estabas matando a gente?

Lauren gruño cruzandose de brazos. Realmente no estaba haciendo nada que no debiera ya que esos tipos eran matones de La Shosian, igual que el tipo del callejón.

-Eran matones con mucho poder, tenia que hacerlo o me habrían matado y después hubieran ido a por más gente.

-Eso no se puede demostrar. Klaus cree que vas a por él.

-Por supesto que voy a por él pero no ahora-dijo Lauren mirandola a los ojos-. Tengo otros asuntos más importantes y si no consigo terminar con esto, todos estamos en serios problemas.

Vale, podía concederle que a esos tipos había que detenerlos pero no explicaba por los mataba sin dar la más minima explicación.

-¿Porque acabas con sus vidas?

-Porque son seres despreciables, Ysabeau. Matan a gente inocente que no sigue sus reglas, cobran dinero de drogas, prostitución, blanqueo, tráfico de armas y mil cosas más que no quieres saber, si quieres te doy sus nombres y los escaneas, seguro que te llevas una bonita sorpresa.

Con razón era tan fuertes, se necesitaban gorilas para proteger toda esa operación y ocultarla de policía.

-¿Eso era lo que tu, Trick, Nadia y Ciara ivestigavais?

Lauren asintió no viendo el sentido de esconderlo por más tiempo.

-Cuando comenzamos todo iba bien, pero en cuanto nos pusimos serios empezaron a cazarnos como si fueramos ganado.

Bo sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo al escucharla. Ahora más que nunca sentía que se habían equivocado y que habían sido victimas de una trampa.

-Klaus...¿no sabía nada de esto?

-No lo se, estaba contigo.

La insistencia de aquel tema estaba comenzando a enfadarla de nuevo haciendola soltar un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Pensé que habiamos pasado página de eso.

-No se puede pasar página de eso cuando ves a la mujer que amas en brazos de otro mientras tu te vas a prisión.

Bo gruño interiormente. Quería ayudar a Lauren pero se lo estaba poniendo dificil con aquellas acusaciones, ¿que se supone que debía hacer para que olvidaran aquel tema?

Conseguir que te desate y darle un buen golpe, pensó.

Se revolvió de nuevo estirando sus cuerdas mientras aguantaba el dolor de su costado y sentía que se aflojaban un poco.

-¡Ysabeau!

El sonido de su walki la hizo saltar al mismo tiempo que ha Lauren al reconocer la voz de Klaus al otro lado.

-¿Donde te has metido? ¿Tienes problemas?

-Que va, lo tengo controlado-dijo Bo cuando Lauren se acercó para activar la respuesta del walki.

-Super controlado, atada a mi cama, cerdo. ¿La quieres? Ven a por ella.

-¡Perra! ¡Voy a matarte!

Y acto seguido escucho un duro golpe en su puerta y lo vio entrar temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola y ella procedía ha apuntar a Bo con la suya dandole a Klaus su mejor sonrisa.

-Las parejas siempre van de dos en dos, ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Bo casi dió un salto al sentir la pistola en su sien, aquello era una provocación a que la mataran y la verdad, la detective no estaba lista para esa situación. Mucho menos si seguía mirando a Klaus temblando mientras sostenía su arma hacia Lauren.

Estaba loca y solo estaba haciendo la situación mucho peor de lo que ya era.

-Lauren, estas complicando mucho las cosas, baja el arma de mi cabeza y hablemos-dijo Bo quien no dejaba de mirar entre ella y Klaus-. Baja la maldita arma y dejame que hable con él, que lo calme.

Lauren no le contestó mientras pegaba su arma totalmente a la sien de Bo.

-No estoy de broma, Klaus.

La mirada de Klaus aunque asustada también era determinada en no dejar escapar a Lauren esta vez, algo que tanto ella como Bo y él mismo sabrían que la ex-detective haría si no la detenían.

-Yo tampoco...es hora de ajustar cuentas, Lauren.

Bo apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir como Lauren la apartaba de un empujón del curso de las balas antes de que viese como tres de ellas atravesaban la piel de la rubia, en su brazo, hombro y pierna haciendola caer al suelo mientras Bo gruñía de dolor por sus heridas y por las de Lauren, que debían doler como el infierno.

Lauren gruño pero se mantuvo en pie apuntando esta vez a Klaus con su arma.

-Klaus, para...-dijo Bo levantandose lentamente del suelo para detener a su jefe que parecía más tranquilo y seguro de si mismo.

-Quitate de en medio, Bo. Es hora de acabar con este problema.

El tono más altivo de Klaus era claro para que Bo volviera a casa o fuera a un hospital pero ella no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar que Klaus matara a Lauren sin tener todos los datos que necesitaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo la ex-detective y que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Klaus se acercó a Lauren lentamente.

-¿Le has dicho adiós ya? Espero que no sigas tan idiotamente enamorada de ella, eso ya te metió en problemas una vez.

Lauren gruñó intentando mantenerse firme aunque le era muy dificil teniendo en cuenta sus heridas y la constante mirada de Bo sobre ellos. No podía morir así teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenía que hacer y todo lo que estaba en juego no solo por ella si no por los demás.

Bo la observó e intentó caminar hacia ella pero antes de dar más de dos pasos miro a Klaus bajar el arma y chasquear los dedos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

-¡Robert!

Bo se detuvo al ver al enorme armario de tres puertas que entró en el cuarto. Robert era un hombre extremadamente fuerte, formado en la lucha libre y las bandas callejeras, el hombre parecía una bestia salvaje, vestido todo de negro y la un aspecto feroz. El porque de que estuviera a las ordenes de Klaus era todavía confuso para ella pero si sabía que su jefe solo usaba a Robert cuando realmente quería terminar con un asunto de una manera poco profesional, como ahora.

-Quitale el arma y mátala-dijo Klaus guardando su arma.

La ordén dejó a Bo sin palabras. Una vez dicha, Robert no se detendría hasta que consiguiera su objetivo. Ese hombre era letal, todos los que estaban allí lo sabían y sintió la necesidad de golpear a Stefan que todavía seguía dormido en el sofá de la habitación increiblemente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo he dormido, no va a despertar hasta dentro de unas horas pase lo que pase-dijo Lauren mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Genial-murmuro Bo.

Robert no les dió más tiempo cuando se lanzó a por Lauren tirandola al suelo con fuerza.

-¿¡Estas loco!?

-Estoy haciendo lo que tenía que haber hecho cuando la detuve.

Klaus cogió su mano para sacarla de la habitación pero Bo se apartó de él y lo empujó intentando llegar hasta Lauren antes de que él volviera a cogerla esta vez sin ninguna contemplación.

-Largate de aquí, Bo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Lauren estaba en esa situación por ella y Bo no iba a dejarla allí mientras su corazón le gritaba para que la salvarla obviando las consecuencias de hacerlo. Si la sacaba de allí sería su complice pero si moría allí y ella no había hecho nada...

-No...no puedo dejar que hagas esto-dijo Bo en un susurro sin detenerse a ver la cara de Klaus antes de caminar hacia Lauren.

Lauren estaba contra la ventana rota de la habitación del hotel con las manos de Robert alrededor del cuello de la ex-detective ahogandola forzando a la detective a coger el brazo del gran hombre con todas sus fuerzas captando su atención. Robert podía ser una bestia pero era un buen amigo también y ahora, con una sola mirada, sabía que haría justo lo que ella necesitaba que hiciera.

-Ten cuidado...-susurro Robert.

El gigante soltó a Lauren a tiempo de que Bo la cogiese y la sacara del cuarto mientras Robert servía como escudo contra Klaus quien no dejaba de gritar como si estuviera loco pero a Bo no le importaba. Tenía clara la intención de sacar a Lauren y solo conocía un lugar donde podía llevarla y nadie intentara matarla.

-Venga...

La subió a su coche con problemas y sin mediar palabra puso rumbo al mejor sitio que las dos conocían, el sitio donde solían reunirse con sus compañeros una vez al mes y donde pasaban un fin de semana tranquilo siempre que podían.

La casa rural.

-Tienes que respirar, Lauren. Tenemos que llegar a la casa rural.

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Te volviste loca?

Probablemente si, pero ahora no podía pensar en ello.

-Estoy salvandote la vida, Lauren. Podrá parecerte mentira pero me importas.

-No necesito tu ayuda para salir de esta-replicó Lauren molesta mientras usaba su camisa para intentar taponar sus heridas.

Bo la miro de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo hasta la casa rural donde esperaba poder estar tranquilas y hablar de toda esta locura.

-Por supuesto que no, digo, hace un momento te estaban matando delante mía y de no ser porque he parado a Robert te habrían echo polvo con tu hermano inconsciente a metros de ti.

-Ste...¡Stefan!-grito Lauren asustada de repente.

-No le hará daño-dijo Bo tranquilizandola-...Klaus es idiota pero no malvado y al parecer, solo quiere acabar contigo.

Lauren bufó enfadada.

-¿Que sabes tu de Klaus aparte de su cama?

-No empecemos, Lauren. Klaus no es un asesino y lo sabes tanto como yo.

Lauren la miro al notar el cansancio en su voz y recordó que ella no había sido la unica que estaba herida por lo que decidió relajarse un poco mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del coche y cerraba los ojos.

Ese Robert realmente era una bestia, aunque no quería tenía que reconocer que Bo tenía razón. Ese tipo le había estado dando una paliza y realmente no habría querido morir en aquella situación dandole el gusto a aquel imbecil de conseguir sus objetivos.

Tenía suerte de seguir viva y se lo debía a Bo, algo que no le gustaba porque ahora estaba en deuda con ella y si algo respetaba Lauren por encima de todo era las deudas que tenía con sus compañeros, especialmente si esa compañera era Bo.

Pero si algo le molestaba realmente era no haber podido cazar a Klaus y acabar con él allí mismo, había sido una oportunidad perdida y aunque tenía planeado volver a verle la cara una última vez no estaba segura de estar tan bien posicionada como hacía un momento en su cuarto.

Bo aparcó y salió del coche con algo de dificultad pero con agilidad para abrir la puerta de su lado y ayudarla a salir pasando su brazo por sus hombros y sosteniendola para entrar en la casa rural que ella siempre tendría grabada en su mente. En esa casa había vivido alguno de los mejores momentos de su vida, como el día que le confesó sus sentimientos a Bo e hicieron el amor por primera vez como pareja. Nunca olvidaría su nerviosismo y como se sentía la piel de la mujer entre sus manos mientras se llevaban al cielo entre gemidos y gritos cargados de placer.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidarlo. Esos momentos nunca volverían y cuanto antes lo asumiera dentro de ella, mejor.

-Gracias, Bo. Ya puedo hacerlo yo desde aquí.

Ella le lanzó mirada y sonrió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Puedes hacerlo desde aquí? Estas herida, Lauren y claramente peor de lo que yo imaginaba si crees que voy a dejarte así.

Lauren enarcó una ceja mientras Bo se alejaba de ella un momento para traer un cuenco y agua acompañada de paños y algunas vendas lista para hacerle de enfermera como hace años atrás.

-No debió hacerlo así.

-No esperaba que te importara, después de todo me abandonaste por él cuando más te necesitaba y no pensé que realmente te preocupara si me mataba, me torturaba o se reía de mi quitandote de mi vida de nuevo.

-Para ya, Lauren. Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

Por supuesto que no, nunca lo había hecho.

-Nada me lleva a ningun sitio contigo.

-Eso no es verdad. Fuimos felices hasta que decidiste cagarla metiendote en no se que problemas que te obsesionaron, Lauren.

-No, mis problemas empezaron con Klaus y terminarán cuando me encargue de él.

La mirada de Bo se había oscurecido mientras aplicaba algo más de fuerza de que la necesitaba sobre su herida y tragaba un gruñido que estaba deseando soltar.

-Mira, Lauren. Podemos hacer esto bien, tranquilas o puedo ser lo que pretendes que sea y detenerte para llevarte de vuelta con Klaus y que haga lo que tenga que hacer contigo.

Se quedó helada ante sus palabras mientras se daba cuenta que en su seguridad, quizá había caído en la verdadera trampa. Quizá Bo estaba aquí precisamente para detenerla y terminar de un plumazo a meses de planes y promesas que ella se había hecho interiormente en la cárcel.

-Es eso...vas a entregarme.

Bo la miro aguantando sus ganas de golpearla para hacerla entrar en razón mientras seguía curandole las heridas.

-No voy a hacer nada hasta saber la verdad real de lo que escondes, Lauren, así que calmate.

Pero la verdad era que no podía. La primera vez que la detuvieron casi la había destruido pero ahora, si eso volvía a pasar y Bo lo estaba orquestando todo, nunca se repondría de ese golpe, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Cuando vas a hacerlo? ¿Porque no lo haces ahora?

-Porque no voy a hacerlo, ¿estas oyendo lo que te digo?

-Debí imaginar que tu...

Bo apretó la mano en su herida forzandola a callarse antes de cruzar una mirada con la morena y darse cuenta de que ella la estaba mirando con la mayor seriedad que Lauren alguna vez había visto en ella.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. Quiero la verdad, Lauren y si no la tengo de ti la tendré de otro pero te juro por dios que no te entregaré a nadie hasta que no este segura de todo, ni tampoco ninguno de nuestros amigos.

Eso si que la hizo reir.

-Dirás tus amigos. Ninguno de ellos, ni uno solo me ayudo o me atendió cuando literalmente os grite que no creyerais a Klaus pero me dieron la espalda, Bo. Todos lo hicisteis y ahora que he vuelto que, ¿pretendes que me crea que me quereis después de lo que vi? No creo...

-No se como decirte que nos pilló desprevenidos, no sabíamos lo que Klaus había hecho o las repercusiones que tendría y para cuando intentamos hacer algo tu habías desaparecido.

Lauren frunció el ceño mirandola como si eso no tuviera sentido.

-¿Desaparecido?

-Nunca supimos a donde te llevaron-dijo Bo con un susurro-...nunca tuvimos acceso a la información.

Lauren alejó su mano de ella intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Ya no estaba segura de nada y es que ni siquiera podía dudar de que Bo le estuviera mintiendo pues sabía mejor que nadie lo que La Shosian podía hacer si se veían muy en peligro, lo había comprobado demasiado para no creer que ella decía la verdad.

-En todo caso...-susurro mirandola con cierta pasividad-...tengo que irme, es mejor para todos si hago lo que debo hacer y ninguno de vosotros lo sabe.

Pero con unos reflejos que Lauren no esperaba Bo se detuvo y la esposó haciendo que Lauren la mirara llena de furia mientras Bo se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con cierta resignación.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sin saber que pasa.

-No me jodas, Ysabeau.-masculló Lauren.

-Es por tu bien, Lauren-dijo Bo dandole un simple toque para hacer que cayera al asiento que había detrás de quieres demostrar algo o hacer algo tendrás que hacerlo conmigo cerca, quieras o no.

Lauren parecía un dragón a punto de echar fuego por la boca y ni siquiera podía culparla, al fin y al cabo la había atrapado, otra vez.

-No puedes retenerme aquí, saldré.

Bo tuvo ganas de echarse a reir pero simplemente la miro con su mejor sonrisa.

-No vas a salir de aquí porque conozco este sitio tan bien como tu y si te vas te encontraré y no te gustara así que ahorranos a las dos ese momento, ¿Quieres? Además deberías ser más agradecida, te estoy salvando el pellejo cuando debería haberte dejado tirada.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?

Bo respiró profundamente para intentar que la frustración no se la comiera. Estar enfadada con Lauren no iba a servirle de nada si quería encontrar la verdad y eso lo tenía muy claro. Su objetivo era saber en que andaba Klaus y porque Lauren estaba así y solo debía centrarse en ello y nada más.

-Porque intento descubrir que pasa contigo, con lo que pasó y con Klaus pero no me estas ayudando. Klaus siempre ha dicho que estabas intentando perjudicar las pruebas a propósito.

Lauren hizo un ruido que a ella le pareció una mezcla entre un gruñido y un suspiro derrotado que Bo no estaba segura de que podía significar.

-¿Y tu que piensas?

-No lo se. Hasta ahora tampoco es que estes siendo muy sociable y no te importó mucho ponerme la pistola en la cabeza hace un rato así que quizá Klaus tenga razón y simplemente estes loca de remate.

Lauren la miro con un brillo entonces en sus ojos marrones que Bo reconoció como determinación y se sintió instintivamente atraída otra vez por ella mientras se detenía para estar cara a cara con la ex-detective.

-Nunca jamás he estado loca, Ysabeau. Nunca corrompí esas pruebas. Me engañaron como a vosotros, ¿o porque narices iba a estar yo tan sorprendida cuando me detuvieron? ¿me crees tan idiota?

En eso tenía razón, ella era policía y de las mejores, si era culpable debería haber previsto aquello, pero todavía era muy pronto para confiar en ella.

-Podías haberlo intentado, tienes grandes contactos.

-Para lo que me sirvieron-murmuro Lauren en voz baja-...mira que favores me hicieron, detective.

-¿Que pasó?

Lauren se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada lo que le hizo a Bo preguntarse que estaba pasando realmente y que era lo que Lauren no quería contarle. Porque fuera lo que fuera era claro que Lauren no quería decirlo y que le traía muy malas memorias.

-Dimelo, Lauren.

-No puedo-dijo la ex-detective-. Y ahora, sueltame, debo irme...

Bo puso una mano en su brazo y la miro a los ojos esta vez con una mirada preocupada que le llegó a la rubia al corazón.

-No puedes irte. Esto no solo te esconde, si no que te protege.

Lauren gruño antes de impulsarse de la silla para apartar a Bo y estamparse contra la pared en un intento por escapar pero Bo fue más rápido cuando la agarro y la inmovilizo contra el suelo lo más suavemente que pudo.

-Dejame ir, Ysabeau, es lo mejor para tí.

-No...quedarte es lo mejor para ti y voy a tenerte aquí hasta que sepa la verdad-dijo Bo antes de apartarse lentamente de Lauren para luego volver a ponerla en la misma posición de antes con delicadeza para sorpresa de Lauren.

-Ysabeau, si no me voy todo se perderá. Mi investigación, las muertes quedaran impunes y todo lo que hice...no tengo tiempo para una terapia de pareja contigo.

-Ni yo pero eres cabezota y yo necesito hacer una llamada así que quedate aquí y portate bien mientras los mayores hablamos de cosas serias, ¿vale? Buena chica.

Antes de que Lauren pudiera decir otra cosa Bo salió de la casa y cogió su teléfono, las heridas todavía le dolían bastante pero tenía que avisar a alguien de confianza ya que sabía de sobra que ella sola no podría con Lauren.

Así que, mirando su móvil decidió llamar a la única persona que podría contenerla tanto como ella. La debilidad que Lauren nunca había podido ni querido reconocer, Kenzi Malikov.

Era extraña la relación que las unía pero antes incluso de formar un equipo completo, Tamsin, Lauren y Kenzi eran compañeras, amigas y mientras que Tamsin era la hermana dura, Lauren solía ser la mayor y Kenzi quedaba siendo la hermana pequeña que las otras dos siempre intentaban proteger aunque no hiciera falta, por eso pensó que Kenzi era la elegida, porque si alguien podría ayudar a Lauren era ella y la unidad que habían formado, además, sabía que Kenzi jamás creyó realmente en la culpabilidad de Lauren y ahora mismo necesitaba todo el apoyo moral en ese campo que pudiera tomar.

-¿Si?-pregunto Kenzi desde la otra línea

-Kenzi, necesito un favor.

-No me digas que ese gilipollas de Klaus...

-No tiene nada que ver con él-dijo Bo en un susurro-. Necesito una ayudita en algo bastante serio, pero solo tú, ¿Entendido?

-Claro, nena, dime que es...¿estas bien?-pregunto Kenzi rápidamente preocupada.

-Si...solo, ¿puedes venir lo más rápido que puedas a la casa rural?

-Estaré allí en diez minutos.

Kenzi le colgó y Bo se apoyó contra la pared un segundo mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba dejando que todos los acontecimientos del día cayera sobre ella como gotas de lluvía. Sentía el fuego de volver a ver a Lauren tanto como su necesidad innata de protegerla de lo que fuera que Klaus estuviera intentando contra ella.

Todo lo que le había hecho...

La primera lágrima cayó antes de que Bo pudiera hacer nada por detenerla y luego le siguió otra y otra más hasta que la detective se encontró bajando lentamente para sentarse en el suelo mienrtas se llevaba las manos a la cara ante la ansiedad y la pena que le ahogaban en este momento. Durante cinco años Lauren había estado sola, alejada de todo y de todos, sufriendo y pensando que eran lo peor.

¿Y ella? Ella había llorado tanto, había soñado tanto con Lauren, con sus palabras y sus caricias, con su manera de hacerle el amor y su manera de cuidarla y todos los días había mirado en busca de reportes o algo que le dijera como estaba pero Klaus lo había escondido todo tan bien y al final, Bo, como todos, habían dejado a Lauren atrás.

-Estúpida...-se dijo a si misma-¡Estúpida!

Pensó que ella era culpable, la amaba y la condenó sin más detalles que seguir las directrices de un idiota y ahora, ahora todo estaba demasiado dañado para intentar recuperarlo, además estaba eso a lo que solo Lauren parecía querer enfrentarse y que de seguro era muy peligroso haciendo a Bo todavía más decidida a descubrir la verdad sobre lo que escondía y ayudarla si podía.

-¿Bo?

La voz de Kenzi hizo que la detective se levantara del suelo mientras su amiga corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, en el tiempo donde Lauren había estado encerrada, Kenzi se había convertido en su mayor apoyo y la verdad, ahora sentía que la necesitaba más que nunca.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tienes que jurarme que no dirás nada a nadie, Kenz...

-Te lo juro, ¿que pasa?-pregunto la policía mirando alrededor de ella.

Bo suspiro colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenzi antes de mirarla a los ojos y abrir la boca para abrir la caja de pandora.

-Lauren esta dentro...

La respuesta inmediata de Kenzi fue apartarla y antes de que Bo pudiera hacer nada para detener a su amiga Kenzi había sacado su arma y apuntaba a Lauren con las manos temblando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y ahora si, podían decir que estaban jodidas.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Bueno chicos, antes del capi deciros que siento la tardanza pero tengo un nuevo proyecto de trabajo que me tiene muy liada y por eso las actualizaciones pueden ser un poco más lentas a partir de ahora. Por lo demás, disfrutad de este largo capitulo y gracias.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Lauren quiso soltar un taco cuando se vió cara a cara con Kenzi quien la estaba mirando como si fuera un corderito asustado pero decidido. Estaba indefensa ante lo que ella quisiera hacerle y eso lo sabían las dos y Bo, quien miraba la escena un tanto preocupada.

El silencio que se había hecho en la habitación era sepulcral y más de lo que Lauren podía soportar.

Lauren recordaba que la última vez que había estado con Kenzi antes de toda esta locura, habían hablado de redecorar la casa y ahora veía que su amiga lo había hecho todo tal y como habían planeado haciendo que el corazón de Lauren se ablandara un poco por quien tenía el arma apuntandole directamente a la cabeza sin que nada consiguiera calmarla.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Kenzi manteniendo su arma a pesar de que el arma le temblaba en las manos.

Antes de que Lauren pudiera contestarle Kenzi se acercó a ella con el arma siempre apuntandola, estaba claro que no se fiaba de ella y Lauren ni siquiera podía culparla, seguramente Klaus no le habría hecho el favor de no hablar mal de ella durante sus años en la cárcel.

Bo siguió a Kenzi de cerca mirando cada movimiento y entendiendo que aunque Kenzi adoraba a Lauren, esta situación era más que confusa para ella.

-Baja el arma, Kenzi.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Kenzi mirando a Bo y luego a Lauren de nuevo.

Lauren miró a la que había sido una de sus mejores amigas y se encontró con que era incapaz de reconocerla. En sus años jóvenes, Kenzi era una rebelde reformada por vocación, una mujer que tomaba la ley más en broma que en serio pero que siempre seguía su corazón para bien o para mal y esta no tenía nada que ver con su Kenzi. Esta mujer no era nada más una sombra llena de miedo y vestida como una abogada barata.

-Kenzi, te tiembla demasiado la mano para dispararme, así que tranquila.

-Y una mierda-gruño Kenzi. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente y Lauren pudo ver como su ex-compañera estaba intentando pensar en sus opciones en este momento.

De repente, Kenzi se lanzó a por ella forzando a Lauren a atraparla y alejarla para que no le hiciera daño, aunque eso parecía ser lo que Kenzi pretendía pues no hacía más que intentar golpearla con ataques descoornidados que la ex-detective no entendía y que esquivaba con relativa facilidad incluso estando atada haciendo pensar a Lauren que Kenzi realmente no la estaba atacando para noquearla.

No, parecía más que la estaba probando.

-Kenzi, ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto esquivando una patada.

La joven pero agil policía no se detuvo hasta que Lauren se vió forzada a golpearla con la silla haciendo a Kenzi caminar hacia atrás donde Bo pudo cogerla y detenerla al tiempo que Lauren caía de nuevo al suelo con la silla agotada y confusa.

-Kenzi, detente.

Kenzi pareció por fin escuchar a Bo quien estaba mirando entre ella y Lauren confundida y asustada por que ninuna de las dos hiciera ningun daño irreparable a la otra. Después Bo se separo de Kenzi y caminó hasta Lauren arrodillandose a su lado para examinar sus heridas de nuevo.

-Bo, estas ayudando a una profuga de la justicia-dijo Kenzi cerrando los ojos para tomar aire.

Bo meneó la cabeza.

-Tú misma no te crees del todo esa acusación así que dejalo, Kenzi. Además, necesitamos saber exactamente que pasó, ¿o no quieres saberlo?

-¿No lo se?-pregunto Kenzi mirando a Bo directamente a los ojos mientras los suyos reflejaban miedo y confusión-. Su actitud, lo poco que nos dejaron investigar, el imbecil de Klaus, todo fue muy raro pero el hecho es que la condenaron así que algo tuvo que hacer, ¿no?

-Te sorprenderías de como son las leyes realmente-murmuro Lauren recordando quien se había encargado de juzgarla.

Kenzi la miro suspirando entre cansada y enfadada con ella sorprendiendo a Lauren. En otro tiempo y con otra Kenzi, ella se habría preocupada por su seguridad pero esta Kenzi no quería hacerle un daño inmediato.

No, esta Kenzi era otro perro de Klaus que quería llevarla ante él y su justicia.

-No tienes ni idea de por lo que pasamos, lo que sufrimos y lo que nos costó conseguir de nuevo la credibilidad que habíamos perdido contigo.

Ella podía entenderlo e incluso estaba de acuerdo con ella en darle una paliza a cualquiera que manchara el nombre de su equipo que en ese entonces era como una familia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella había sido culpada injustamente.

-Yo no hice nada, Kenzi. Fue una trampa bien preparada...maldita sea, era mi investigación, ¿porque iba a mancharla?

-¡Te volviste loca!

-Otra vez con eso-murmuro Lauren al tiempo que miraba al suelo abatida por las acusaciones.

Tragó saliva al recordar su infancia. Como hija única había sido la encargada de mantener a su madre enloquecida primero en casa y luego en un sanatorio durante muchos años mientras ella trabajaba y estudiaba muy duro para labrarse un futuro distinto al que todo el mundo le contaba. Lo malo de todo es que al final había terminado justo como le habían dicho. Su madre se había suicidado en la clinica y la gente había empezado a sospechar de ella tan pronto como ese hecho y su investigación empezaron a cambiarle un poco el carácter pero por supuesto, ni Kenzi, ni Bo, ni nadie había sabido nada de su madre o de esto porque ella no quería levantar ninguna sospecha.

Porque temía que La Shosian también tenía que ver en eso y aunque no tenía nada confirmado estaba segura de ello teniendo en cuenta que Stefan había estado a su lado durante los cinco años de cárcel y a su salida, siendo su único remanso de paz cuando todo lo demás a su lado se destrozaba por momentos.

-Mi madre murió por culpa de su locura, Kenzi. Jamás habría dejado que eso me pasara a mi y sobretodo nunca habría permitido que os tocara a vosotros. Si de verdad me hubiese vuelto loca me habría internado antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa y lo sabes.

Bo frunció el ceño al escucharla sabiendo muy bien la historia de su madre y no recordando el porque ella había olvidado ese detalle que aunque parecía común, podía ser muy importante para Lauren quien había sufrido mucho con la historia de su madre.

-Quizá no lo supieras-intentó condecir Kenzi.

-Kenzi, he vivido con una mujer desquiciada toda mi vida. El dolor que pueden causar las locuras y la impotencia de no poder ayudarla y jamás hubiera permitido que nadie más hubiera pasado por ello, pero si crees de verdad que fui yo, que realmente hice que pasarais por eso entonces matame.

Bo apartó la mirada escuchando la voz la voz ronca de Lauren mientras hablaba de los problemas que había tenido con su madre. Esta era una mujer que había sufrido mucho, quizá demasiado en esta vida y la simple idea de verla morir así le rompía el corazón porque ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que quería y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla.

Kenzi estaba mirando a Lauren con unos ojos atormentados mientras la joven dejaba caer finalmente la pistola y la ex-detective la miraba con sus ojos marrones oscurecidos por la pena.

-Kenzi-siguió Lauren-, tu has sido siempre una de mis mejores amigas, tú y Tamsin. Por nada del mundo habría dejado que pasarais por lo mismo que yo pasé.

Kenzi siguió en silencio, pero finalmente se movió. Caminó lentamente hacia Lauren y se detuvo frente a ella. Sin decir nada, alargó su brazo y tocó la mejilla de la ex-detective mientras una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Cuando Kenzi habló, su voz no era más que un susurro, aunque era lo suficientemente fuerte para que tanto Lauren como Bo la escucharan.

-Eres una de mis pocas amigas, hicieras lo que hicieras y fueras o no culpable. Mientras no nos hagas daño, tendrás mi apoyo. Y aunque no lo creas, es verdad que nunca creí del todo que eras completamente culpable pero aún así, había pruebas y te acusaron así que si descubro que todo esto es una mentira tuya, te mataré, ¿me has entendido?

Lauren suspiró antes de mirar de Kenzi a Bo.

-Todos os habeis vuelto un poco violentos con todo esto, ¿no?

Bo sintió que sus labios se movían formando una sonrisa. Desde luego solo Lauren era capaz de pasar de la histeria al humor en un segundo.

Kenzi la ignoró y después miró a Bo.

-Nena-la llamó sin mirarla-, dime que este es el único lío en el que te has metido. Porque si me estoy metiendo en esto necesito saber que seguiré teniendo trabajo cuando terminemos.

-No estoy segura de nada, la verdad-dijo Bo cruzandose de brazos.

Kenzi puso se masajeó las sienes lentamente.

-Vale...estaré fuera...intentando asimilar esto-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bo sonrió tocando el brazo de Lauren para mirarle las heridas con cuidado y descubrir que necesitaban cuidado antes de que se infectaran. Por eso cogió un cuenco y lo llenó de agua antes de coger un paño para comenzar a curarle las heridas lentamente recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de la ex-detective.

Por lo menos hasta que Bo la miro a los ojos y Lauren desvió su mirada soltando un suspiro.

-¡Bueno!-dijo con ironía. Esto a estado bien. ¿Hay más gente con la que quieres que tenga un reencunetro mientras estoy aquí? ¿Quizá Tamsin, Hale o Dyson? ¿Porque no Klaus de nuevo?

Bo sonrió.

-Podría llevarte a la comisaria a que se hicieran un banquete contigo. Estoy segura que Klaus preparaí su set de boxeo para darte una lección.

Lauren levantó una ceja al escucharla.

-Klaus es una nenaza. Seguro que se desmayaría nada más verme sin unas esposas o sin estar herida.

Su arrogancía hizo que Bo soltara una carcajada.

-Bueno, antes no lo dudaría y es verdad que sigues siendo tan fuerte como siempre pero él también a mejorado. La última vez que lo vi entrenar le dio una paliza a Dyson-no era verdad, pero a Bo le apatecía molestarla un poco.

-Venga ya.

-Es la verdad-insistió Bo acariciando el brazo de Lauren de forma inconsciente-. Nadie parecía poder con ese estúpido arrogante.

-¿Quien dice que nadie puede con él?

Bo se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a ella mientras bromeaban. Estaba tan cerca que solo tenía que impulsarse un poco para poder besarla como sus labios tanto le pedían.

Lauren seguían siendo sexy como el demonio y que fuera más alta que ella siempre la había excitado de una manera especial, para colmo tenía unos ojos...

Podría pasarse toda la vida perdida en esos ojos de color avellana y mirada seria que tanto la habían atraído desde el primer día. Para colmo parecía tener una piel perfecta. Tenía una suavidad y un tono que hacían a Bo babear literalmente por probarla.

Lauren se quedó totalmente quieta mirando a Bo lamerse los labios de manera inconsciente. Siempre le habían fascinado más que nada por la suavdad que tenían cuando ella los mordisqueaba y la manera en la que temblaban cuando ella le había besado la parte más escondida de su cuerpo. De repente sintió un golpe de deseo. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo.

A medida que la miraba no podía comprender como una mujer como ella la había dejado por un imbecil como Klaus.

Además tenía que reconocer que nunca había encontrado a otra Bo con esa pose desafiante y tan dispuesta a retarla como tampoco había vuelto a sentir un deseo tan intenso por otra persona que no fuera ella.

Y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se dejó llevar besandola en los labios.

Bo tembló de arriba abajo cuando los labios de Lauren rozaron los suyos. Era como volver a besarla por primera vez y la pasión se extendía dentro de ella como una lava que Bo llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir.

Tanto tiempo como había estado lejos de Lauren.

Durante su tiempo separadas siempre había querido saber como se sentiría volver a besarla. Y Lauren mejoró con creces su imaginación. Sus labios era exigentes y suaves en contraste con los brazos tonificados que rodearon su cintura. Bo echó los brazos al cuello para acercarla más a ella. ¡Era como estar en el cielo! Era una sensación increíble. Si, podía volver a este momento en cualquier momento.

Y, de repente, la empujaron lejos de ella haciendo a Lauren caer al suelo con la silla incluida mientras Bo abría los ojos confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

-No es que no me alegre de esto, dios sabe que lo hago pero, ¿que tal si no lo haceis delante mía cuando intentó pensar en porque pareceis una copia a Telma y Louise y yo me siento Brad Pitt?

Bo se echó a reir al escuchar la voz de Kenzi mientras la volvía colocar bien a Lauren. Escuchó a Lauren suspirar antes de que Kenzi se cruzara de brazos delante de ella.

-No te enfades, esto es por tu bien y de paso por el nuestro.

Lauren ladeó su cabeza casi de manera inocente y Bo sintió que perdía la respiración mientras observaba a la ex-detective en, lo que tenía que admitir, una de las posturas más sexys del mundo. Sus piernas estaban separadas, sus manos atadas a la silla y casi podía sentir sus ojos penetrandola.

-¿Todavía estas Klaus o es que tus amigos por fin se han dado cuenta de que no se te da bien elegir pareja?

-No estoy con Klaus y, la verdad, se me había dado muy bien elegir pareja hasta ti.

-Seguramente muchos te dirán que fuí una pesima influencia-murmuro Lauren mirando a otro lado-. Todavía recuerdo a Dyson darme la brasa de hermano mayor después de que le dijeras que estabamos juntas.

La tristeza golpeó repentinamente a Bo cuando recordó tiempos mejores donde todos sus problemas se reducían a resolver un caso normal y volver a tiempo para cenar con Lauren. Sin embargo, nada de eso era así ahora y quizá era esa la verdadera razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esta locura.

-Dyson estaría encantado de darte esa charla, o de hablar contigo.

Lauren se quedó impactada por la suavidad en la voz de Bo. Dyson siempre había sido como el hermano mayor de todos y por eso le había dolido tanto que él le diera la espalda pero por el tono de Bo, él parecía guardarle todavía algo de cariño.

-¿Dyson quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Ahora?

Bo miro al suelo sintiendose mal consigo misma.

-Bueno, todo a cambiado mucho en estos cinco años. Klaus se ha vuelto un tipo controlador y engreído y se puso de compañero de Dyson porque lo consideraba el mejor. Cabe decir que desde que eso pasó, Klaus ha intentado llenar a Dyson de veneno en tu contra pero nunca le ha salido bien. Me da vergüenza decirlo pero...de todos nosotros Dyson siempre fue el que creyó más en tí.

Lauren asintió lentamente ya que entendía que Dyson le fuera más leal que los demás, al fin y al cabo eran dos personas que se tenían un respeto profesional y personal muy fuerte y de ahí venía su vinculo.

-¿Y porque Dyson no se ha apartado de él?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dyson tiene un rango alto a ojos de todos los policías de la ciudad, podría haber pedido simplemente que lo dejaran trabajar solo. Nadie le habría puesto pegas.

-Porque de ese modo Klaus también estaría solo y creeme, no necesitamos más problemas en ese departamento. Todos creen que es el mejor de nosotros pero la verdad es que solo es un estúpido.

Era de esperar cuando tenía la ayuda de La Shosian, si es que la tenía pero ellos tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a investigar o, como Lauren comenzaba a sospechar, Klaus era más listo de lo que parecía y mantenía muy bien guardada sus pistas.

-¿Sabe Klaus que pensais esto de él?

-Claro que lo sabe.

-Entonces entiendo el porque esta tan enfadado. No es fácil cuando tu equipo no te respeta o te da la espalda-murmuro Lauren lanzandole una mirada a Bo que la hizo mirar al suelo-. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno, con un poco de suerte Dyson se cansará de él y sus tonterías y lo matará sin que yo tenga si quiera que aparecer en escena.

Bo levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de ella y Lauren sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba por la profundidad de los ojos de la morena.

-No creo que Dyson le haga daño-dijo Bo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Imagino-murmuo Lauren de nuevo-. Ese tipo tendrá toda la valentía del mundo pero jamás se enfrentaría a un superior y ese es precisamente su falló.

-No, que va-dijo Bo con un hilo de voz-. Klaus no es estúpido, si algunos hacemos algo contra él puede usar a los demás para castigarnos, ¿entiendes? Si Dyson le planta cara, nosotros pagamos las consecuencias.

Lauren resopló. Por supuesto que tenía que haber esperado algo de eso con alguien tan rastrero como Klaus en medio pero ella no pensaba que Dyson aguantaría mucho tiempo más e incluso estaba impresionada de que hubiera aguantado tanto. Pero ella no era estúpida, lo había visto perder a veces la razon cuando tocabas a alguien querido para él y si a Klaus se le ocurría amenazar a Tamsin estaba segura de que Dyson lo destrozaría.

-Espera a que Klaus intente alguna estupidez y verás como Dyson reacciona.

-¿Tú crees?

-Entiendo muy bien lo que significa que un idiota haga daño a tu familia. Y como Dyson y yo somos muy parecidos, estoy segura de que estallará en cualquier momento.

La advertencia hizo que Bo la mirara.

-¿Alguien nos usó para amenazarte?

-No pienso contestar a eso.

Bo guardo silencio durante unos momentos mientras intentaba leerle la mente a Lauren, pero la ex-detective siempre había sido una grandisima escondedora de sus sentimientos, tanto que a veces la asustaba y eso que Bo era lo más perceptivo del mundo, razón por la que siempre solía estar en los interrogatorios pero por mucho que a veces percibiera cosas de Lauren, no estaba segura de por donde ir en cuanto a ella. Y eso le molestaba, muchisimo.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Lauren suspiró y la miró.

-A ver, el problema de este asunto es que realmente no tengo ninguna gana de recordar nada del pasado y mucho menos con quien fue parte de que eso pasara en primer lugar.-Echó un segundo vistazo por la casa rural antes de decir-: Así que, pasando a cosas más interesantes, ¿puedes soltarme ya? ¿O me vas a tener atada hasta que otros tipos vengan a matarme?

Bo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Ese era el preciso problema, que no tenía ni idea de que hacer con ella.

-Esa investigación...no me estas engañando, ¿no?

-Dejame que te lo enseñe-murmuro Lauren lentamente.

Bo la miró antes de desatarla lentamente y Lauren respiró cuando por fin sentía sus manos libres al tiempo que con algo de dificultad se quitaba la camiseta para enseñarle a Bo la verdad de su tortura. Había varios golpes, algunas cicatrices cerradas y heridas cubriendo el tonificado cuerpo de Lauren que hicieron a Bo temblar de rabia y miedo.

-¿Ahora crees que te engaño?

No, pensó Bo.

Lauren había sido una aútentica luchadora y eso hizo a Bo darse cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estuvo de perderla. Ella había estado sola durante todo este tiempo sin su calor ni su compresión en un lugar horrible.

Eso era muy triste y era algo que Bo tenía claro que no iba a permitir que pasara de nuevo por mucho que la rubia la odiara ahora.

-Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

La incredulidad llenó la cara de Lauren mientras se ponía la camiseta de nuevo y se levantaba con dificultad intentando mantenerse neutral para que Bo no sintiera ningun miedo o alarma por estar delante de ella, aunque realmente ese no parecía ser el problema actual de Bo. Cuando habló, dejo que su dolor y su rabia volverian a ella decidiendo que era lo mejor para todos.

-Llevame al motel y olvidate de mi, Bo.

Bo sonrió al escucharla. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía olvidarla así sin más? ¿Acaso no conocía quien era Ysabeau Dennis?

-Creo que mi deber es decirte que Robert te estará buscando para acabar contigo como exclusiva orden de Klaus. ¿Recuerdas al armario de tres puertas? Pues solo se pondría a favor tuyo de una manera y es conmigo.

-¿Porque?

Bo abrió su sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Porque a veces ser buena persona ayuda.-Se acercó ella hasta quedar frente a Lauren-. Lo saque de las calles y es mi amigo, además de que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarte la espalda.

Lauren ensombreció su mirada y apretó los dientes mientras la miraba.

-Sin ofender pero la última vez que quise que lo hicieras me diste una puñalada trapera. Me gusta pensar que no soy tan imbecil de nuevo.

-Cometí un error.

-Y menudo error, me costó tu amor, mi trabajo, la confianza de los mios y casi mi vida así que perdona si no te tengo en mi lista de navidad.

Tenía razón en todo menos en lo del amor pero si, se podía decir que ella no podía ser totalmente de su confianza.

-Yo no soy como Klaus.

-Quien sabe teniendo en cuenta que habeis compartido la cama y el trabajo juntos. Lo siento, Bo, pero esta vez necesito más para creerte.

No podía culparla, la verdad era que aunque Bo no quisiera admitirlo, ella había estado con Klaus nada antes de terminar con Lauren. ¿Pero nadie podía entender que ella estaba mal también y él jugó con eso para ganar terreno?

Lauren la miro atentamente antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Necesito salir de aquí, Bo. Mi trabajo es investigar y no puedo hacerlo aquí contigo y Kenzi tan cerca.

-Y yo no te puedo dejar ir sin saber en que estas metida y porque estas tan interesada en seguir adelante con algo que te esta matando.

Sus palabras hicieron que Lauren se cruzara de brazos, era una locura decirle la verdad pero quizá le metiera el suficiente miedo como para que la dejara tranquila.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Muy bien. Trick me llamó un día para ofrecerme una investigación donde Ciara y Nadia colaboraban. ¿Sobre que o quien? La Shosian y sus miembros, ahora, ¿puedo irme ya?

La respuesta hizo que Bo atara un par de cabos pero no explicaba nada sobre ella y sus secretos y eso la estaba sacando de quició.

-¿Crees que La Shosian es real y esta yendo a por ti y los que la investigabais?

Lauren caminó rápidamente y empujó a Bo hasta la pared pegandola a ella mientras la miraba clavando sus ojos avellana directamente sobre los negros de la detective.

-Tengo que irme ya, Bo.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas así.

-Entonces espero que disfrutes cuando todos los policías queden perjudicados por esto y sea todo por tu cabezonería.-Señalo la cama una de las habitaciones de la casa desde donde se podía ver una enorme cama-. Yo me voy a tumbar a ver la televisión hasta entonces. ¿Tienes algunos libros? Me gustaría no tener que mirar el debacle de la policía, sobre todo de los recien llegados. Suelen ser los llantos más sentidos.

Sus palabras hicieron a Bo reaccionar mientras la apartaba de ella y suspiraba. No podía soportar que nadie sufriera, especialmente algunos cadetes inocentes que no sabían lo que era la vida todavía y seguían soñando con ser heroes y Lauren lo sabía, por eso lo usaba contra ella.

-A veces te juro que me dan ganas de dispararte.

-Coge número, hay varios delante de tí.

Bo suspiró pasando una mano por su pelo antes de ponerse a pensar en una solución. Si La Shosian era cierta entonces ella no tenía más remedio que dejarla ir pero entonces, ¿que pasaría cuando Robert la encontrara? Lauren estaba herida y Robert la haría taquitos en segundos.

-¿Sabes que tipo de animal es Robert?

-He tenido peleas peores y si me mata entonces me habrá matado, ¿no?

-¿Y que pasará con esas pobres novatos que perderán la fe en la policía?

-¿Que lo tendrán crudo? Yo que se, Bo.

¿Como podía ser tan indiferente al dolor de los demás? Sabía perfectamente como era Robert, lo había comprobado en el motel. ¿De verdad se creía que podía vencerlo ella sola como si fuera Robocop?

No podía hacerse a la idea de dejarla morir simplemente por dos razones. Una que tenía que ver con que nadie podría librarlos de La Shosian y la segunda porque sentía que ella no volvería a ser la misma si algo le pasaba.

-Dejame ayudarte a destruir La Shosian.

Lauren no se habría sorprendido tanto ni aunque Bo se hubiera desnudado y le hubiera pedido que le hubiera echo el amor allí mismo.

-¿Perdón? Creo que el dolor me hace escuchar cosas que no son.

Su respuesta no hizo que Bo retirara lo que había dicho.

-Enseñame a descubrir a La Shosian y dejame ayudarte a destruirlos.

La simple idea de ver a Bo intentando enfrentarse a una bandada de policías corruptos la aterrorizo y sorprendió dejandola sin palabras por un momento. Si, Bo usaba su estatura, su sexappeal y su fuerza para conseguir muchas cosas y lo hacía muy bien pero no sería problema para esos imbeciles que la matarían sin mirar más allá.

-No sabes nada de ellos. No conoces sus métodos.

-Eso se puede solucionar.

Lauren caminó hacia atrás mirandola con una mezcla de admiración y negación.

-¿Quieres realmente que te enseñe?

-No vas a ser mi profesora ni quiero toda la investigación. Solo lo necesario para ayudarte, te lo prometo.

Promesas. Algo tan intagible como estúpido.

-No volveré a darte ningún poder sobre mí, Bo.

Bo le tomó la mano y la miro a los ojos mientras los de la morena se llenaban de lágrimas que no quería dejar derramar.

-Lauren...

-Bo...-suspiró ella-. No puedo permitir que te entrometas demasiado, ni que vuelvan a encerrarme, ¿me entiendes?

-Entonces dejame entrenar contigo...

-No puedo, Bo. No confío en nadie.

-No puedes decir eso. Tú no eres así.

Lauren soltó un resoplido al escucharla. Bo no podía realmente pensar que ella era la misma persona que cinco años antes que creía que el mundo podía ser un mundo justo.

-Yo soy así exactamente, Bo. Asumelo de una maldita vez.

Bo la miro salir de la habitación y la persiguió por el salón mientras intentaba convencerla de que su idea era la correcta.

-Confía en mí, Lauren. Quiero ayudarte.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti?-pregunto antes de detenerse haciendo a Bo chocar contra su espalda. La suavidad de sus pechos cotra ella hicieron a Lauren gruñir pero se negó al placer mientras pensaba en una forma de llegar a un acuerdo dado que sabía de sobras que Bo no la dejaría tranquila-. Vale. Confiaré en tí con dos condiciones. Dile a Kenzi se que se vaya y dame tu arma.

Bo la miro cruzandose de brazos y levantando una ceja en sorpresa.

-¿Que dices?

Lauren sonrió. Por fin la había atrapado en su juego. Bo podía querer ayudarla pero nunca le daría su arma o se quedaría totalmente desprotegida ante ella.

-Tu arma es tu mejor amiga y una compañera te hace fuerte pero si eso se va te quedas expuesta, ¿no?

Vio a Bo mirar al suelo y supo que había cazado. Ahora comenzaba a ver su verdera desconfianza hacia ella.

-¿Y como se que no vas a pegarme un tiro en cuanto Kenzi se vaya y tengas mi arma?

-Te pillé-replicó Lauren con una sonrisa-Mucha ayuda para alguien que no confía completamente en mí.

De todas formas, Bo se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y no se bajo del burro algo que hizo que Lauren la admirara por mantenerse firme.

-Sabes más maneras de noquearme que toda la armada, Lauren.

-Pero así no hay lealtad que valga, ¿no crees? Dame lo que te pido y quizá me porte bien.

Bo se detuvo a sopesar la idea antes de cometer un error que no tendría manera de reparar. Dado el profundo disgusto que parecía profesar por sus ex-compañeros e incluso por ella misma darle ese tipo de información podría ser fatal.

Recordó entonces lo que Klaus le había contado sobre ella, sus locuras, el porque él la había mandado a hacer apresar a Lauren pero claro, luego estaba las heridas de Lauren, la tortura a su cuerpo que le recordaba a lo que algunos policías ya retirados y temerosos murmuraban en los pasillos de la comisaría y si todo aquello era una tremenda coincidencia o una verdad muy bien encubrida.

No, Lauren ya no era la misma mujer que cinco años atrás pero tampoco era una loca o una asesina, de lo contrario ella y Kenzi estarían muertas a estas alturas.

Confiar en ella podía ser un error y podría destruir lo poco de su corazón que no se llevó la primera vez pero no confiar sería negar la posibilidad de evitar un mal mayor a la comisaría y quizá tener una minima posibilidad de volver a su vida.

La elección era clara para Bo.

-Si hago todo eso, ¿me dejarás que te ayude?-pregunto Bo lentamente.

-Claro, si quieres morir, ¿porque no?

Bo suspiró para tomar fuerzas antes de mirar a Lauren a los ojos y decir las palabras que nunca pensó que diría a nadie.

-Muy bien. Aquí tienes mi arma y mira, estoy llamando a Kenzi-dijo esperando a que su compañera contestara-¡Kenzi! Si, quiero que vuelvas a casa...no, Lauren y yo no vamos a tener sexo y no...¡Kenzi! Te quiero, ve a casa. Estaré perfectamente bien.

Lauren la miro alucinada. Le resultaba increible que Bo hubiera hecho todo lo que había pedido, ¿estaba loca?

-¿Estas bien de la cabeza?

-Si. Querías una prueba de mi confianza, esta es.

Si...declarado, Bo seguía estado como una cabra. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Como estaba dandole toda su protección?

-Sabes que os odio a todos.

-Y tu que realmente no nos odias a unos cuantos.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Cierto-admitió Bo-. Pero quiero ayudarte a destruir La Shosian y a saber si todos esos cuentos eran verdad, y si para eso tienes que tener todas mis armas pues adelante.

Estaba muy mal de la cabeza, ¡y a ella la llamaban loca! ¿Como podía ser tan estúpida como para darle toda su protección a ella después de lo que había pasado?

-Puedo matarte ahora mismo.

-Si-reconoció Bo con una mirada que hizo a Lauren casi derretirse en el suelo-. Pero confío en que no lo hagas.

Se quedó impresionada por la confianza que Bo estaba depósitando en ella a pesar de todo. Lauren solo tenía que levantar el arma y, ¡pum! Pero Bo pensaba que ella no iba a hacerlo porque...¿confiaba en ella?

_Siempre y en cada momento de tu vida te protegere, Bo._

-No me puedo creer esto.

-Yo tampoco, pero se que puedo hacerlo, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en nuestra primera cita? Y desde ese momento sabía que tu siempre, pasara lo que pasara ibas a cuidar de mi. Así que si, Lauren Lewis, confío en ti.

Bo extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla y el roce de su piel contra sus dedos la hizo temblar mientras sentía el fuego quemandole en su interior instandola a tomarla allí mismo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer?

-Después de ver lo del callejón y tu cuerpo si, me hago una idea. Pero necesitas ayuda, Lauren y yo quiero ser la que este a tu lado esta vez ya que la última falle de una manera tan estrepitosa. Dejame enmendar ese error, por favor.

No confíaba todavía en ella, no tenía porque pero aún así su corazón no le dejaba negar la posibilidad y las ganas de finalmente tener alguien en quien reposar o simplemente con quien poder hablar. Quería eso más que cualquier otra cosa y sabia que solo podría tenerlo con Bo y nada más que con ella.

-Bo, la verdad es que no se si puedo creer en ti.

-Tienes mi arma y mi vida en tus manos, Lauren-replicó Bo.

En eso tenía razón y asintió para que ella lo supiera al mismo tiempo que Bo apartaba la mano de su mejilla y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver al motel para prepararnos.

-Vale, vamos.

Salieron de la casa y se montaron en el Camaro llegando de nuevo al motel en un tiempo record mientras Lauren recordaba lo mucho que había echado de menos aquel viejo coche amarillo y la sensación de estar en el techo del mundo que le daba. Cuando llegaron, Bo echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que Klaus y Robert se habían ido y se alegro al encontrar solo a Stefan durmiendo todavía en el sofá.

Bo se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo antes de mirar a Lauren.

-¿Que le has dado?

-Un calmante-susurro Lauren antes de inyectarle otro liquido en el cuello que hizo que su hermano comenzara a despertar.

-¿Me has dormido?-pregunto Stefan algo molesto mientras se quitaba la manta y se levantaba rascandose el cuello.

-Te estabas poniendo pesado-contestó Lauren mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me molesta mucho que hagas eso-Al darse cuenta de que Bo estaba allí, observandolo con una sonrisa divertida Stefan volvió a mirar a su hermana confundido-. ¿Bo y tu habeis vuelto? Joder, ¿cuanto he dormido?

Bo rió.

-Tranquilo, no llegamos tan lejos.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo-dijo Lauren sin querer dar más explicaciones.

-¿En serio?-Stefan levantó las manos en alerta-. No quieras pegarme un tiro luego, Lauren. Voy a dar una vuelta por ahí a ver como estan los animos. Esto no es mi asunto. No me interesa y como quiero seguir con vida, me voy.-Stefan se marchó corriendo, como si no viera el momento de apartarse de ellas.

Bo la miro acariciandose la barbilla con curiosidad.

-Se me había olvidado lo dramatico que era tu hermano.

Lauren le hizo una mueca antes de sentarse en uno de los dos sofas que había en la pequeña habitación.

-Siempre piensa que estamos en la cuerda floja. Ni siquiera se porque sigue a mi lado.

-Igual porque es tu hermano.

Lauren la miro con una expresión de burla.

-¿No me digas?-dijo Lauren.

Bo se acercó hasta ella para arrodillarse y atraparla entre su cuerpo y el sofá sin darle ninguna opción de escape.

-Dime una cosa y necesito sinceridad, ¿porque tu hermano que es de la policía secreta te esta ayudando cuando estas pintada como lo peor del mundo?

-Fue idea suya. Pensó que sus soplos podían ayudarme una vez que saliera y, ya sabes, tiene esa extraña manía de protegerme.

-Pero a ti no te interesa nada más que La Shosian.

-Si. Stefan sabe lo necesario sobre los rumores y lo que es verdad y es mentira así que entre los dos hemos estado investigando.

-Entonces, ¿te ayuda?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

-Más o menos, ¿te sorprende?

-¿No decías que nadie podía ayudarte y los que podían estaban muertos?

-Bueno, como sabrás mi hermano es un perro viejo de la calle, ha salido más veces de este tipo de problemas que yo y su energía siempre me ayuda.

En eso tenía razón, Stefan era uno de los mejores informantes de la policía precisamente por salir de ese tipo de problemas.

-Entonces si él puede, ¿porque yo no?

-Porque tú no te has visto nunca en una de estas. Bo, nuestras misiones siempre han sido de riesgo pero no a este nivel y me da miedo que lo destruyas o que sea mucho para ti o yo que se. El caso es que él esta más preparado para vivir o morir en esta vida que tu.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-No estoy segura. No me gustaría que le pasara nada pero esto no va a ser un paseo en el parque y él lo sabe tanto como yo.

Cierto. Lo poco que le había dicho ya la había puesto en alerta y la verdad cada vez este asunto comenzaba a preocuparla más y más ya que si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces La Shosian era un peligro mayor del que se podía imaginar.

Bo miró por la ventana del motel que daba a un paisaje desertico donde la noche casi lo cubría por completo haciendolo casi invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

-Entonces, ¿has vuelto solo para esto?

-Por supuesto. Verás, cuando Ciara, Nadia, Trick y yo investigamos casi conseguimos apartarlos por un tiempo de las calles pero tras sus muertes y mi encarcelación han vuelto con más fuerza que nunca y no puedo dejar que eso siga así si es que queremos mantener a esta ciudad en paz.

Bo le tomó la mano mirando detenidamente las muñecas donde todavía podían observarse las marcas de esposas y recordó el día en que vio como se la llevaban entre rabia y pena que contuvo hasta que Klaus la abrazó y la apartó del grupo.

"Es lo que tenía que pasar, Bo. Esta loca y necesita atención antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella."

En aquel momento ella había creído en Klaus y se había dejado llevar por su dolor mientras se llevaban a Lauren, condenandola y arruinandole la vida de maneras que jamás se perdonaría.

-¿Que crees que les pasó realmente a Ciara, Nadia y Trick?-pregunto Bo.

Lauren le acarició la mano con su pulgar antes de mirarla y apartarse de ella todo lo posible mientras recordaba.

-Fueron asesinados por la investigación. Cuando Ciara descubrió que quienes eran los máximo lideres de La Shosian la mataron, luego asesinaron también a Nadia cuando descubrieron que ella también había accedido a la información y, finalmente, Trick intentó liberarme, de hecho casi tenía un acuerdo cuando murió, ¿no te parece mucha casualidad?

-Pero tu estas aquí y ellos no.

Lauren asintió lentamente antes de replicar:

-Ninguno de ellos esperaba que yo sobreviviera a la carcel, ¿porque crees que terminé en Saint Tropel?

-Te das cuenta de que haciendo esto sola te habrían matado.

Lauren la miró antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Probablemente. De hecho todavía creo que me mataran en algún momento y parte de mi cree que realmente me lo merezco por perseguir algo que casi nadie más se atrevería a mirar dos veces.

Bo la miro apretando su mano con una mezcla de cariño y miedo por la pasividad de Lauren ante su propia muerte. Ella misma no se podía hacer a la idea de lo que pasaría si Lauren moría en esta cruzada, si ella estaría lista para decirle adiós o si parte de ella se perdería con esta sexy ex-detective que siempre conseguía hacerle hervir la sangre en todo los sentidos.

Aunque estaba inclinada a pensar que su futuro sería más bien la segunda opción que estaba barajando.

Reprimió el impulso de besarla de nuevo, de saber si se habrían hecho el amor con tanto fuego y tanta pasión como cinco años atrás de no haber sido interrumpidas y se encontró dando un paso al frente, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a Lauren con deseo que ella habría dejado cumplir si no fue porque, de repente, sintió que alguien más las estaba mirando.

Un tipo tan grande y fuerte como Robert.

Había muchos tipos como Robert y casi ninguno era bueno. Entrenados casi todos para ser luchadores violentos, terminaban muertos o encarcelados por delitos que Bo misma no se atrevía a nombrar.

Y en ese momento uno de ellos las estaba observando.

Entonces escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta su habitación de motel y se le heló la sangre al comprender que un tipo así de violento iba a encontrarse cara a cara con ellas, por eso intentó detener a Lauren antes de ella abriera la puerta pero como de costumbre la rubia la ignoro, dando paso a un hombre que casi hizo caer la mandibula de Bo al suelo.

Lo reconocía de los periodicos, era Bruce, el aniquilador. Alto, fuerte y con una mirada que parecía más atormentada que vacía se paró delante de Lauren permitiendole a Bo tener una clara visión de él.

Y entonces, antes de perder el poco valor que había reunido tras ver a Bruce, Bo cogió una de las inyecciones de Lauren y se lanzó a por él.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Lauren agarró a Bo y la pegó a ella antes de que la detective usara como arma una de sus inyecciones para acabar con al vida de Bruce McTavish.

-¡Detente, Bo!

Bruce se apartó rápidamente de ellas dando varios pasos atrás hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lauren no iba a soltar a su atacante y entonces se relajo al comprender que la ex-detective no iba a dejar que lo mataran.

-¡Es un delincuente de lo peor!-rugió Bo.

Bruce se cruzó de brazos y la miro indignado.

-Pues si-reconoció Lauren lentamente, abrazando a Bo incluso más contra ella-, pero también es quien me salvó en mi primer año en la carcel.

La sorpresa hizo que Bo se detuviera mientras dejaba que el su arma improvisada cayera al suelo y finalmente Lauren pudiera abrazarla más que agarrarla al tiempo que Bruce las miraba con una expresión cautelosa en su rostro.

-¿Que dices?

-Que me salvó la vida en la carcel.

La furia corrió otra vez por las venas de Bo al escuchar aquella frase. Ese tipo no tendría que haber protegido a Lauren, ella tenía que haberlo hecho en vez de haber estado haciendo la imbecil por ahí sin saber nada.

-¿Y ahora es tu guarda espaldas o algo?

Lauren se movió ligeramente para evitar que Bo siguiera pegando su cintura a la de ella mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Bruce antes de responder:

-Más o menos, es su forma de pagar que Stefan mantuviera segura a su familia.

-No te preocupes-aseguró Bruce encogiendose de hombros-. Nunca he matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera.

Su aclaración no sirvió de mucho y menos cuando Bo hizo un gesto de asco antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Lauren.

-Y pensar que volvía a creer en tí...No puedo creer que uno de estos tipos sea tu mano derecha.

Lauren tampoco esperaba que lo entendiera, claro, para ella no tenía ningún sentido que gente como Bruce o Robert no pudieran tener una vida normal solo porque se veían peligrosos. La policía los odiaba por actos que aunque no eran muy ortodoxos tampoco habían dañado nunca a gente inocente pero la policía los había puesto como cabezas de turco cuando realmente muchos no eran más que oso enormes de peluche.

Además, Bruce era el más blando de todos ellos, a pesar de que si era un asesino jamás había matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera como él mismo había dicho, de hecho, probablemente él mismo había salvado más vidas que toda la comisaría junta y todo a cambio de matar a unos pocos perros indeseables de los que, por desgracia, el mundo estaba lleno.

-Lo es-sonrió Lauren-. De hecho me viene bien porque si alguien intenta dañarnos a mi o a Stefan él simplemente los destroza.

-¡Sois lo peor!

Bruce se cruzó de brazos apoyandose en la puerta:

-Que sepas que me ofende que me juzgues sin conocerme. No soy tan mala persona como todo el mundo cree.

Ya, como que se lo iba a tragar.

-Matas a gente, ¿no?

-Te voy a decir dos cosas morena: una es que tu también matas a gente por si no te das cuenta y dos, creeme, si vieras a la gente que he tenido que matar, me darias las gracias en vez de ofenderme de esta manera.

Lauren quiso darle la razón pero podía ver desde lejos que Bo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, sabía que Bruce tenía razón, de hecho él solo había matado a miembros de la mafia que le condenó y a miembros de La Shosian para protegerla y mientras siguiera así, Lauren seguiría mostrandole todo su apoyo.

Pero Bo era otra historia.

-No me lo creo, en algún momento habrás tenido ganas de probar otras cosas, de matar a otra gente más inocente.

Bruce negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca jamás, tengo esposa y tres niños pequeños, señorita. Se que es lo mejor y lo peor de este mundo y nunca sería capaz de dañar a nadie que no ha hecho las atrocidades que yo he visto hacer en mi vida.

Bo intentó zafarse sin éxito del abrazo de Lauren.

-Eso no cambia que eres un asesino.

Bruce pasó por alto el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Eso te convierte a ti también en asesina.

-Yo cumplo la ley.

-Técnicamente yo también. Solo que mientras tu llevas una placa yo cumplo la ley de la calle que te obliga a ser duro y a no tener reglas para sobrevivir.

Bo bufó antes de intentar separarse de Lauren para golpearlo pero la ex-detective la agarro y la levantó del suelo algo que fue muy mala idea ya que Bo le golpeó en la espinilla con esas botas de cuero con tacones que pasaron de calentar a Lauren a enfurecerla.

-Bruce, mantente en la puerta principal del motel, ¿quieres? Hablaremos cuando pueda.

-A tus ordenes, Lauren.

Esperó a que Bruce se marchara para soltar a Bo quien le dió un pequeño empujón que la sentó en la cama mientras la morena echaba fuego por la boca.

-No vuelvas a determe cuando intentó golpear a alguien.

-¿Porque no? Tu lo hiciste conmigo.

Bo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Ella le había hecho lo mismo cuando vieron a Klaus pero en ese momento no le había parecido así. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía como guarda espaldas a un asesino de la peor calaña.

-¿Como puedes tener a un tipo así protegiendo tu espalda?

-Igual porque como te he dicho, a salvado mi vida. Durante mi primer año él me protegió y me enseño a defenderme en la carcel antes de que tuviera que salir y fue el único que intentó hacer algo por mi entonces.

-No teníamos ni idea de nada-le recordó Bo, como si aquello justificara que Lauren hubiera tenido que recurrir a Bruce para protegerse.

-Klaus me acusó y dejasteis que pasara, Bo-puntualizó Lauren-. Era inocente y me tendieron una trampa, ¿tienes idea de cuantas noches he pasado sola en esa fría celda? ¿te das cuenta de lo que sufrí? ¿de las palizas constantes que me dieron hasta él? Por muy buena luchadora que fuera era imposible pelear contra tantos a la vez, Bo y me habrían matado de no ser por Bruce.

Bo tembló cuando comprendió que eso podía ser más que cierto. Klaus los había dominado de una manera que todavía le costaba trabajo comprender y eso hizo que Lauren tuviera que recurrir a otros recursos que para nada eran sus antiguos compañeros.

-Dime algo, Bo-dijo Lauren con voz tensa-. Si hubieras sido condenada a la carcel por intentar destapar a una mafia que solo se dedica a asesinar y traficar con drogas y tuvieras la oportunidad de vengarte, ¿lo harías?

-No lo se.

-Que dudes ya te hace mejor persona que yo. O a lo mejor es que simplemente no te has visto nunca completamente sola esperando a la muerte mientras los demás se rien en tu cara.

-¿Que sabes tu sobre eso?-murmuro Bo.

La expresión que cruzó por la cara de Lauren heló la sangre de Bo mientras el profundo dolor de su corazón se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos avellana.

-Realmente no tienes ni idea de nada.

Se giro para esconder su furia pero Bo le tomó el brazo y la miró directamente a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Que pasó en la carcel?

Los ojos de Lauren se endurecieron al chocar con los de la detective antes de separarse totalmente de ella.

-Mi primera noche en la carcel, miembros de La Shosian vinieron a verme. Me golpearon, tengo una marca en la espalda con hecha a fuego, literalmente y mientras lo hacían, ¿sabes como me miraban? Se estaban riendo de mí, Bo. Así que no vuelvas a juzgar a la gente cuando no conoces absolutamente nada de su pasado, su vida o el porque hacen las cosas que hacen.

Bo estiró su mano para tocar la cara de Lauren incluso cuando sabía que la rubia podía apartarse o decirle algo hiriente. En cuando lo hizo, vió lo que había detrás de la capa de odio de la ex-detective. Una sola lágrima que cayó por su mejilla mientras Bo imaginaba como habría sido esa noche con esos hombres golpeandola y riendose de ella mientras Lauren se sentía olvidada y traicionada por sus seres más queridos. Su otra mano paseó por su hombro hasta la espalda donde pudo sentir la marca a fuego de la que Lauren hablaba y Bo sintió un puñal clavandose en su corazón cuando se imagino el dolor que la mujer frente a ella había pasado a manos de aquellos seres que ni siquiera merecían que se les reconociera como humanos.

¿Como había soportado todo esto sola durante cinco años? ¿Como? Lo que le habían hecho era humillante y horrible.

Bo intentó estabilizarse apartandose de Lauren mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara deformada por su propia expresión de horror mientras su imaginación seguía dando vueltas a las posibilidades.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo con el corazón latiendo duramente en su pecho.

Lauren la miro tranquilamente mientras la veía darse cuenta de sus más dolorosos momentos cuando ella solo quisó no volver a ver el amanecer de otro día. Parte de ella quería alegrarse por su sufrimiento al descubrir sus momentos más oscuros pero Lauren no era lo que le gustaría ser y antes de que sus fachada de dura volviera con fuerza a ella se encontró abrazando a Bo y besando su cabeza mientras la morena sollozaba contra sus pechos.

-Esta bien-susurró mientras la acunaba-. Esta todo bien, ya ha pasado-. Cerró los ojos sentandose detrás de ella para poder abrazarla mejor y colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Bo intentando darle todo el calor posible.

Bo siguió llorando mientras intentaba borrar de su mente las imagenes de su mente. Sintió el calor de Lauren envolverla mientras la propia ex-detective luchaba para no recordar nada de lo que le había pasado.

Ahora entendía mucho mejor a Lauren y sus motivos para vengarse, su odio hacia todos aquellos que la traicionaron y su frialdad que ahora siempre parecía estar presente entre ellas y con el resto de sus amigos.

-Hay muchas formas de sufrir-murmuró Bo.

-Si-. La voz de Lauren no era más que un susurro que llevaba más emoción que cualquier otra cosa que Bo hubiera escuchado jamás-. Nunca hay buenos y malos en este tipo de historias, Bo. Solo somos humanos en un mundo lleno de falsedad e hipocritas.

Bo le dió la razón más que nada porque ella misma lo había visto y ahora más que nunca la entendía.

Giro la cabeza para mirarla a la cara y descubrió que estaba realmente hermosa con la tenue luz de la lámpara del motel. Quería besarla, hacerle el amor y hacerle saber que jamás volvería a dejarla sola, que jamás se marcharía otra vez.

Que la quería incluso más que hacía cinco años.

Lauren se quedó paralizada al ver la compasión en los ojos de Bo y algo más que no supo identificar pero que la calentó haciendo su corazón latir de nuevo con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de que Bo, había sido, era y siempre sería su debilidad, su punto de inflexión.

Cuando Bo le acarició los labios con la punta de sus dedos quiso tomarla allí mismo, en aquel mugroso motel donde su vida había dado un nuevo giro inesperado.

Si tenía que morir, quería hacerlo después de hacerle el amor a Bo una vez más, de eso estaba más que segura.

Bo conocía las miradas de Lauren y sabía que tenía tanto deseo por ella como la morena estaba sintiendo por eso espero pacientemente a que la rubia se decidiera y la besara de nuevo mientras la boca se le hacía agua solo de pensar en recorrer a Lauren de nuevo.

Lauren la abrazó con fuerza antes de reclamar su boca en un beso. Bo se giro lentamente colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia y sintió como los musculos de su boca se la movían al tiempo que sus lenguas se encontraban. Sabía a mujer y a picante. A seguridad y calidez. Y así, Bo volvió a sentir el fuego quemandole el corazón mientras se concetraba en la ex-detective haciendo que el deseo se apoderara de ella.

Lauren gimió cuando sintió que la lengua de Bo le devolvía sus caricias. Parte de ella esperaba que algo pasara y tuvieran que separarse pero a medida que pasaban los segundos y seguían de esta manera Lauren se relajó. Nada iba a separarlas ahora. Nada podía interrumpirlas.

Y eso la hizo más feliz de lo que debería.

Era tan dulce como la recordaba y tan suave como una taza de chocolate caliente. El cálido aroma de su piel la envolvió y le hizo perderse en las sensaciones que tanto había echado de menos sentir. Casi había borrado esta parte de su vida de su sistema y ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho y poderse permitir el lujo de reencontrarse de nuevo con este deseo y ganas reforzadas.

Claro que a diferencia de antes, ahora Bo sabía todo de ella, hasta sus más grandes y oscuros secretos. Unos recuerdos que ahora veía que ella podía curar.

Lauren le cogió la cara entre sus manos mientras profundizaba el beso todo lo que podía. Ella quería sentir la piel de Bo en sus manos, lo necesitaba. Quería que esas expertas manos la tocaran y la hicieran temblar. Quería que sus esbeltas piernas le rodearan la cintura cuando se empujara contra ella perdidas en la lujuría y los sentimientos enterrados.

Sin embargo, Bo se separó de ella con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas y la miro con una expresión entristecida que le llegó al alma.

-Siento muchisimo no haber estado allí para tí.

-No te preocupes más, ahora estas aquí y por tu propia decisión, eso es lo que importa.

Bo cerró los ojos cuando escucho el tono de voz tan tenue de Lauren al hablar con ella y más cuando sabía que no solo no era cierto que ella la hubiera buscado por iniciativa propia si no que sus amigos y lo que había considerado familia la habían traicionado sin saber que la estaban condenando a un destino cruel.

La burocracia siempre era complicada y en este caso aparte de dificil había sido tan erronea que Bo no sabía si realmente podría volver a creer en ella de nuevo.

Se acomodó para poner la cabeza en el hombro de Lauren y tomar una de sus manos la cual tenía algunas cicatrices muy finas que sobresalían por su tonalidad blanca sobre una piel con una tonalidad algo más morena y observó las líneas viendo la fuerza y la entereza que había tenido durante su tiempo de soledad.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y comenzó a besar cada una de sus cicatrices con cariño cerrando los ojos en cada una de ellas como si pudiera borrarlas de la rubia solo con su amor.

Lauren tembló al ver el sentimiento en los movimientos y la cara de Bo. A decir verdad, no estaba segura de que hacer con toda esta paz y cariño que sentía. No sabía si podía darle a Bo este maltrecho corazón que tenía.

-Pensaba que me tenías como una delincuente.

Bo rió mientras pasaba la nariz por su mano haciendo a Lauren sonreir.

-Eres una delincuente.-La miro con unos ojos que le atrevesaron el alma-. Sabes que deberias haber buscado otra manera de hacer las cosas.

-Era la única manera de poder hacerlo que aseguraba mantenerme con vida.

En eso tenía razón.

-Entiendo.-Carraspeó Bo antes de apartarse de ella-. ¿Cuando empezaremos a entrenar?

Nada más decir aquellas palabras la expresión de Lauren cambió a seriedad y en sus ojos, Bo pudo ver que recordaba lo que le había pasado cuando intentó enfrentar a La Shosian.

-No tienes que preocuparte por esto, Bo, es más, deberías volver a casa y olvidarte de todo. Puedo enfrentarlos sola.

Bo resopló al escucharla.

-Como la última vez, ¿no?

Vale, ahi tenía toda la razón pero Bo no entendía que ella llevaba mucho más tiempo con esto o que la poca humanidad que le quedaba se perdería si algo le pasaba a ella alguna vez.

-Lauren, me entrené en la academia de policía de Los Ángeles con más prestigio. He pasado todas las pruebas con notas altas y detrás de ti y Dyson tengo el mayor número de casos resueltos de la ciudad. Creo que estoy más que capacitada para ayudarte en este caso.

-Lo se-dijo Lauren entre dientes intentando buscar una manera para negarla-. Pero no estas preparada para esto, Bo, creeme.

Bo sonrió y le tocó los labios a pesar de que Lauren intentó apartarse de ella para evitarlo.

-Contigo estoy preparada para todo, ¿no te acuerdas?

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Lauren no parecía nada de acuerdo con su decisión pero si la conocía un poco sabía que Bo insistiría hasta conseguir su respuesta o la seguiría de todas maneras por lo que sonrió al ver que la rubia había tomado la decisión de mantenerla cerca.

-Bueno, una vez llegado a un acuerdo dime, ¿cuantos delinquentes más tienes de en tu bando?

Lauren se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

-Ninguno más. Bruce mi mejor aliado aunque Rianer y Acacia también hicieron su parte y Stefan se encarga de tener más o menos contacto con todos por si necesitara cualquier cosa.

-¿Tu no hablas con nadie?

-Stefan es mi arma secreta y mi mejor hombre de confianza.

-Pensé que no podías confiar en nadie.

-Es mi hermano pero de todas formas no sabe todo, todo lo que concierne a mi investigación con La Shosian junto a Trick, Nadia y Ciara es privado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que confías para que te proteja más que en tu hermano?

-No del todo. Pero prefiero mantenerte cerca a que me sigas y arruines todo el plan, además, no creas que se me ha olvidado tu infidelidad con el tipo que me metió en la carcel y me quito todo lo que tenía.

Que se olvidara de eso era mucho pedir. Claro que si a ella le hubieran hecho lo mismo también estaría algo más que lista para matar a todos esos monstruos.

-Tomo nota. ¿Cual es el plan? Aparte de esquivar al inutil de Klaus y a Robert, claro.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Harold Beattie.

Bo frunció el ceño al escuchar un nombre que era totalmente desconocido para ella.

-¿A quien?

-Harold Beattie, la primera persona que destapó La Shosian y que vive encubierto por su propia seguridad.

-Muy bien, ¿podemos verlo?

-No estoy muy segura de que quiera verme, la verdad.

Eso extraño a Bo ya que no tenía constancia de que Lauren alguna vez hubiera conocido a nadie que llevara el nombre de Harold Beattie.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Lo has entrevistado alguna vez?

-Es mi padre...mi verdadero padre.

La revelación dejó a Bo helada. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Lauren era adoptada, ella jamás se lo contó durante su relación y la verdad, estaba un poco molesta ya que pensaba que conocía a la ex-detective muy bien.

-¿Tu verdadero padre?

Lauren miró a otro lado con la misma expresión molesta que ella tenía.

-Mejor di mi padre biologico, nada más. Durante la investigación, Trick descubrió a Harold Beattie y dado que conocía mi historia mejor que yo misma decidió que era hora de contarme la verdad y decirme que él fue el primero que denunció La Shosian delante de él. Investigamos mucho sobre él pero no encontramos nada aparte de que mi madre biologica murió asesinada por ellos y él me entregó a los Lewis en un intento por salvarme pero, como puedes ver, no es que le saliera muy bien.

-No, desde luego que no.

-La locura de mi madre y la muerte de mi padre tampoco creemos que fue casual pero como siempre, La Shosian nunca deja pruebas y nunca pude mostrar nada a pesar de que en los archivos encontramos muchas coincidencias, siendo la principal...

-Tú.

Lauren apenas asintió mientras Bo volvía a tomar su mano y la acariciaba con cariño dandose cuenta de lo duro que debía ser para ella todo este momento.

-¿Donde esta?

-En la vieja plantación de la ciudad, allí vive desde hace varios años y tiene una base especial por lo que me contaron Ciara y Nadia, además es uno de los puntos ciegos para La Shosian ya que...

-Es un punto que no sirve para nada en lo estratégico, lo se.

-Eso es, ahora lo importante es que nos de la información necesaria para poder destruirlos de una maldita vez, a todos ellos.

La dureza y la venganza en su voz hicieron temblar a Bo antes de que la morena intentara tocarla pero Lauren se apartó de ella y suspiró pasandose una mano por el pelo.

-Lauren.

-No quieras detenerme, Bo. Porque no vas a conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo porque ahora mismo ella también quería matarlos por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar a la mujer que amaba.

Y mientras tanto ellos haciendo el idiota...

Sin embargo sus errores estaban en el pasado y ahora tenía la única oportunidad de enmendarlos de la mejor manera posible. Ayudandola a hacer su trabajo y cumpliendo con la verdadera ley.

-Una pregunta, si es tu padre real y esta la primera vez que os veis, ¿porque no querría verte?

-Porque, Bo. Según Trick soy casi una replica suya, es imposible que me vea y que no sepa que soy esa hija que entregó que, por cierto, esta haciendo lo que él intentó evitar que hiciera.

Bueno, no sabía exactamente como podría reaccionar ese padre pero era imposible que odiara a Lauren por hacer lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo si podían demostrar todo esto, también le permitirían a él volver a la vida normal.

-¿Tenemos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar desde dentro? ¿o quizá tu padre sepa como entrar?

-No. Te puedo contar con los dedos de la mano quienes estan fuera de La Shosian y nadie quiere volver a intentarlo y en cuanto a lo de mi padre, no tengo ni idea, pero si esta escondido, lo dudo bastante, aunque puede saber como entrar y salir de forma segura, al fin y al cabo, quieren matarlo por ser el primero en denunciarlos.

Bo suspiró al comprender que esto no sería nada fácil y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que al parecer todo el mundo quería un pedazo de la rubia que tenía delante en estos momentos.

-Muy bien, entonces tu padre es nuestra prioridad.

-Eso parece.

Bo asintió y le sonrió sintiendo la instantanea conexión de años atrás que la hizo pensar en que realmente tenían alguna posibilidad.

-Mientras tanto, intentaremos no meternos en problemas, ¿vale?

-Sin problema. ¿Quieres que quede con Klaus para jugar al golf? ¿O prefieres que le meta el palo por...?

-¡Lauren!-grito Stefan cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación-. ¿Porque no dejais ya este tonteo y nos ponemos manos a la obra? ¿O quereis mejor que me vaya y terminais esto en la cama? Quien necesita un libro de atracción mirandoos a vosotras...

-Stefan, ¿pasa algo?

-Que va, solo tenía ganas de entra aquí y ver si estabais teniendo sexo salvaje. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de que me vieras y me golpearas o durmieras otra vez. Me gusta mucho esto de estar con los ojos cerrados...siempre y cuando no me abandones otra vez a nuestro peor enemigo.

Bo tuvo que morderse los labios para aguantar la risa mientras Lauren miraba a su hermano como si quisiera matarlo.

-Bueeeeno-dijo Stefan alargando la palabra-. La cosa es que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y Bruce lo esta reteniendo todo lo que puede.

-Tengo trabajo-dijo Lauren sin pensar.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho.

-¿Como sabe esa persona que estoy aquí? ¿Y porque pareces más asustado que aburrido?

Stefan levantó la mano y le lanzó un trozo de papel que Lauren cogió en el aire.

-Quería que te diera esto.

-No me gustan estas tonterías, Stefan-dijo Lauren antes de mirar la nota y que su cara perdiera todo el color al leer lo que ponía en el papel-. Stefan, ¿te dijo su nombre?

-Tom...Tom Ramsick.

Bo miro la seriedad de Stefan y la mirada de Lauren y se sintió molesta por ser la única que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Lauren no dijo nada mientras cogía a Stefan y lo lanzaba al lado de Bo para ponerlo a su lado y señalarlo con el dedo.

-Investigue al teniente Ramsick por su implicación con La Shosian y ahora esta aquí, así que Stefan, protegela, ¿entendido?

-A sus ordenes.

Sin decir nada más cogió sus dagas y abrió la puerta de su habitación saliendo de ella mientras Bo y Stefan la miraban, sorprendidos, antes de seguirla sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra más.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Bo miró a Stefan con el corazón en la garganta mientras caminaban por el pasillo por detrás de Lauren hacia la escaleras que bajaban a la zona principal del motel. Lauren realmente parecía enfadada cuando se giro para mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo, enfadada, al tiempo que la miraba.

Su respuesta fue apretar los puños.

-¿Así que investigaste al teniente? Ahora entiendo porque me miraba por encima del hombro-dijo Stefan.

Lauren siguió en silencio.

Bo no necesitaba ningún instinto para reconocer la furia en los ojos de Lauren, de hecho, saltaba a la vista de que la rubia odiaba a ese Tom Ramsick por como se había compartado nada más escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre.

Al parecer odiaba a ese tipo de la misma manera que odiaba a Klaus, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno...

Lauren estaba completamente rigida mientras se giraba para seguir bajando escaleras y apretaba sus dagas en una de sus manos hasta que los nudillos que pusieron blancos. Su mirada era fría y oscura. No entendía muy bien porque pero este fiero aspecto de la rubia siempre la había puesto a cien por muy mala que fuera la situación.

De repente, una inapropiada memoria de una vez que tuvieron sexo en un ascensor después de uno de los arrebatos de furia de Lauren la hizo tener que detenerse a coger aire al sentir de nuevo como en aquel momento sus manos la apretaron con una fuerza feroz pero que siempre la trató con cuidado.

Y se pregunto si ahora sería igual o incluso mejor.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta el sexo que había tenido durante estos últimos cinco años cualquier otra cosa sería mejor.

Necesito tener un revolcón de los que hacen época, pensó.

Lauren la miró como si pudiera saber exactamente que pensaba.

Genial, pensó Bo, eso era lo último que necesitaba, que de alguna manera supiera que pensaba aunque tampoco le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta que estaban tan conectadas cono antes de su traición, de hecho, parecían el cable y su enchufe por mucho que ahora mismo Bo deseara realmente que Lauren no la conociera tan condenadamente bien.

Intentó mirar a otro lado mientras seguían caminando pero la imagen de la espada tensa de Lauren y sus brazos, esos esculpidos y excitantes brazos, que se flexionaban en la barandilla de las escaleras la estaba poniendo a cien y estaba provocando que ni siquiera pudiera centrar sus pensamiento en su aparente mayor problema que era Tom Ramsick.

Lauren caminó por el pavimento hasta llegar a la puerta principal mal iluminada del motel y haciendo que automaticamente Bruce se apartara del intruso y se colocara al otro lado de la morena quien miro entre el gran hombre y Stefan antes de soltar un bufido.

Obviamente la estaban intentando proteger y cuando se giro, supo porque. A un lado, dentro de una cabina había un hombre aparentemente durmiendo pero por la inclinación de su cabeza Bo sabía que estaba muerto.

Y entonces lo sintió, una presencia qu le heló la sangre y le hizo mirar de frente donde Lauren estaba para ver al que debía ser el causante de todo esto y el hombre que había preguntado por la ex-detective, Tom Ramsick.

Debía decir que eran bastante guapo, alto y bien formado, llevaba unos simples vaqueros negros y una camisa de lana granate pero lo que sorprendió a Bo fue su mirada y su sonrisa, la cual dejaban claro que tipo de persona era y como se había divertido matando al portero del motel.

-Mira quien a salido del agujero-dijo casi como si se alegrara de ver a Lauren-¿Como te ha ido en prisión?

Lauren pasó de su pregunta y le lanzó una de su propia cosecha:

-¿Como has descubierto donde estaba?

Tom rió e hizo que Bo se extremeciera mientras evitaba contestar.

-El consejo ya sabe que has salido, Lauren y encontrarte no es un problema para nosotros-murmuro cerrando los ojos un momento mientras ensanchaba un poco más la sonrisa-. Han puesto precio a tu cabeza. Vamos a ir a por tí, Lauren Lewis y después, quizá matemos a estos amigos tuyos y a los otros, por supuesto.

Lauren gruño antes de mirar detrás de ella donde Bruce, Stefan y Bo esperaban cualquier señal por su parte para atacar, aunque en vez de eso ella solo se dedico a mirar de nuevo a su enemigo.

-No si antes yo voy a por vosotros.

Tom rió ante lo que pensaba que era una idiotez.

-Relajate, Lauren podrías tener un accidente. Considera esto una visita de cortesía, una...advertencia para que te quedes tranquila de una maldita vez mientras nosotros y Beattie terminamos este pequeño malentendido antes de tener nuestra propia charla.

Lauren abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miedo mientras Bo cogía el brazo de Stefan al comprender lo que aquel tipo quería decir.

-¿Que has hecho con Harold?

Tom ignoró a Lauren mientras miraba a Bo y sonreía guiñandole un ojo solo para recibir un gruñido de la rubia.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?-pregunto Tom-. Si es la sexy Bo Dennis. Pensaba que habías dejado a las perdedoras atrás.

-Sorpresa, capullo-contestó Bo.

Tom sonrió ante su atrevimiento y dio un paso al frente para tocarla antes de toparse cara a cara con Bruce, Stefan y Lauren que agarró su mano y la lanzó atrás bruscamente mientras Tom la miraba algo sorprendido.

-No puedes atacar a un militar de alto rango como yo, Lauren, ¿no te acuerdas?

Lauren sonrió encogiendose de hombros.

-No hay más testigos y mis chicos y chica no van a decir nada a tu favor, recuerda que estas en mi terreno, idiota.

-Vaya-rió Tom mientras sacaba una cajita de su chaqueta y se la lanzaba a Lauren quien la cogió con curiosidad-. Menuda tigresa. Para que veas lo bueno que soy, ahí tienes un regalo.

Lauren abrió la caja y Bo apenas tuvo tuvo tiempo de coger a la rubia antes de que esta se lanzara a por Tom al reconocer el anillo de Harold ensangrentado.

-No ahora, Lauren. No es el momento.

-¡Hijo de...!-gruño Lauren intentando liberarse de Bo-. ¡Te voy a matar!

-De tal palo tal astilla. Aunque Harold ya no se queja mucho, debe ser la edad-dijo Tom acariciando el menton de Lauren-. O quizá es cosa de familia porque tu vas a hacer lo mismo dentro de poco.

Bo ya había tenido bastante de aquel idiota y empujando a Lauren hacia Bruce y Stefan se acercó a Tom para asestarle un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo dejando todo lo demás en completo silencio por la sorpresa.

Tom fue rápido en levantarse y golpear a Bo pero ella se apartó y lo bloqueó girando su brazo para ponerselo en la espalda al tiempo que le susurraba al oído:

-Metete esto en la cabeza, escoría. Lauren ya no esta sola y si le tocas un pelo juro que de despedazaré y me reiré escuchando tus gimoteos.

Tom consiguió deshacerse de su agarre y se giro para darle un puñetazo pero antes de que llegara a ella, Lauren lo detuvo con su mano y lo agarró del cuello lanzandolo hacia Bruce antes de rodear a Bo con sus brazos en un tono protector que no admitía discusión.

-Acompañalo a la puerta, Bruce. No tenemos más que hablar.

Tom se soltó del agarre de Bruce y lo miro con asco mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta y pasaba una mano por su frente.

-Apartate de mi, monstruo. No quiero ni que me toques.

Bruce rió ante su comentario.

-Ya somos dos, idiota. Además no quiero oler a esa colonia barata. Coge tus cosas y largate de aquí antes de que termine de calentar tu cara con mis puños.

-Buena suerte sobreviviendo, Lauren-dijo dandose la vuelta para irse.

Laren le sonrió aunque en sus ojos solo había puro hielo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Tom se marchó finalmente dejandolos a solas de nuevo en las puertas de ese motel mientras Bo dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba a su grupo que parecían friamente tranquilos.

-¡Vaya!-grito Bo levantando las manos-¿Que es lo próximo? ¿Una reunión formal?

-Una reunión seguro-dijo Bruce caminando unos pasos para asegurarse de que no había nadie más allí-. Necesitamos una barricada para protegernos.

-Yo tengo algo mejor que una barricada...-sonrió Bo-. ¿Que es lo que más odia un policía corrupto?

-¿A mi?-dijo Lauren señalandose a si misma.

-Vale, pero aparte de tí, ¿no odiarían un buen surtido de buenos policías?

Lauren la miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todos ellos me odian o estan bajo el mando de Klaus?

Bo soltó una carcajada.

-Kenzi no esta contra tí y los demás tampoco pero ahora mismo ella es nuestra mejor prioridad. Además, estará encantada de patear trasero, ya sabes que es su pasatiempo favorito.

Bruce, Lauren y Stefan se miraron entre ellos no muy confiados.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Bruce-. Mejor, ¿es guapa?

-Ya lo creo pero esta cogida, tío. Y su novio puede parecer nada pero su tableta seis por seis dice lo contrario-Bo cogió el móvil que Stefan tenía en su cinturón marcando el número de la pequeña y traviesa detective.

-¿Halo?

Bo rió al escuchar la voz de Kenzi a través del teléfono.

-¿Kenzi? ¿Podrías echarme otra mano?

-Claro, cariño. Los demás estan algo mosqueados contigo, que lo sepas. Klaus les ha dicho que estas persiguiendo a Lauren y que te has puesto en peligro tontamente.

-Es largo de contar, Kenzi, ya lo sabes. ¿Podrías venir al Motel Paradise?-dijo Bo mirando a Lauren-. Rápido.

-¿En que andas metida?

-Te lo cuento cuando vengas.

Kenzi suspiró contra el teléfono.

-Dame un par de horas para arreglar las cosas aquí. ¿Vale?

Bo se despidió de ella y colgó el teléfono devolviendoselo a Stefan que la miraba algo impresionado.

-Los refuerzos vienen en camino.

Lauren la miro como si no le hiciera mucha gracia que Kenzi se metiera en esto pero Bo tenía razón, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y Kenzi era una fiera en las calles, la necesitaban.

Sobre todo si Tom y La Shosian tenían a su padre.

-Encontraremos a Harold-murmuro Bo tocando el brazo de Lauren cariñosamente.

La mirada torturada de Lauren le llegó al alma.

-Ya pero, ¿con que nos encontraremos?

La idea hizo que Bo abrazara a la rubia con fuerza mientras sentía la rabia en sus ojos. De no ser por Klaus y La Shosian, Lauren quizá hubiera encontrado a su padre de otra manera y ahora los dos serían un equipo. Seguro que Lauren ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a matar a Klaus y Bo ni siquiera podía culparla.

Bruce tosió para llamar su atención.

-Es muy tarde ya, deberiamos descansar antes de ponernos manos a la obra.

Lauren negó con la cabeza.

-Manteneos todo al margen que podais. Os mataran al minimo intento de meter las narices en sus asuntos.

Bruce la miro dejando claro que no tenía ningún tipo de miedo.

-¿Que me dices de Evony?-pregunto Bo pensando en la rebelde e interesada jefa de la división de anticorrupción-. ¿O de alguien de su división? Quizá ellos tengan algo...

-No quieren saber nada del asunto, como todos los demás creen que esto no es más que una leyenda urbana.

Genial, los que mejor podrían ayudarles creían que estaban locos, era frustrante.

-Esperaremos a Kenzi y luego nos iremos. No quiero más visitas indeseada.

-Sobretodo más visitas que quieran matarnos, sean amigos o no-dijo Stefan.

Bo la miro y le pasó las manos por los labios con una sonrisa que hizo a Lauren temblar de arriba abajo.

-No entiendo porque nadie más querría matarte, eres tan adorable.

Lauren rodó sus ojos y rió.

-Bruce asegurate de que todo este en orden hasta que estemos listos para salir de aquí y Stefan, haz tus llamadas.

-A sus ordenes.

Stefan se alejó de ellos para comenzar su trabajo.

Lauren se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia las escaleras para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto haciendo a Bo seguirla rápidamente antes de que cerrara la puerta, aunque no pasó por alto para ella el hecho de que Lauren esperó a que ella pasara para dar un portazo.

-Gracias.

Lauren se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Bo podía ver que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía, algo normal conociendo su fuerte carácter. No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos por lo que la detective intuyó que o no era bueno y Lauren realmente no quería pedirle ayuda lo que la hizo sonreir ante un gesto tan infantil como innecesario.

No necesitaba pedir nada, Bo esta dispuesta a darle todo sin rechistar.

Lauren la miró con lo que parecía ser timidez al cabo de unos minutos y Bo sintió que su corazón se derretía con ternura al mirar su ojos.

-¿Podrías usar tus contactos para encontrar a mi padre?

Bo sonrió permitiendose el lujo de acercarse a ella para abrazarla por la cintura al tiempo que le dejaba un pequeño beso y acariciaba su mejilla con la nariz.

-No se...no estoy segura de nada ahora mismo.

La escuchó soltar un suspiro mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Pero...-murmuro Bo intentando animarla-. Quizá pueda volver a la comisaría y pedir ayuda, Tamsin debería ser capaz de encontrar pistas.

-¿Tamsin?

-Es la mejor rastreadora del departamento y el dulce amor de Dyson, si alguien tiene contactos y permisos para meterse con altos cargos y descubrir donde esta tu padre, es ella.

La inseguridad que llenó los ojos de Lauren la enterneció haciendo a Bo casi querer olvidars de todo y besarla hasta que perdieran el sentido.

-¿Crees que querría ayudar? ¿Lo hariais por mi?

Esa manera tan triste de de formular sus preguntas le rompió el corazón mientras cerraba los ojos para tragar saliva y asentir colocando una mano sobre la cara de Lauren y pegando sus frentes para dejar constancia de ese momento de intimidad.

-Ten por seguro que lo haremos.

Lauren sonrió sin ganas más que nada por darle tranquilidad a Bo. Una tranquilidad que ella no sentía al pensar en Harold Beattie y lo que podría estar sufriendo a manos de La Shosian.

¿Como lo habían cogido? Y lo más importante, ¿seguiría con vida? Aunque esa última pregunta tuvo una rápida respuesta, por supuesto que lo estaría. La Shosian llevaba demasiado tiempo detrás de él para matarlo sin más.

Lauren suspiró dejando que su frustración la llenara mientras se separaba de Bo y caminaba al otro lado de la habítación sintiendo como si todo se cerrara a su alrededor.

-Los cogeremos, Lauren.

La rubia la miro y asintió creyendo por primera vez que podían hacerlo mientras la diminuta esperanza se mezclaba con el deseo irrefrenable de poseer a aquella mujer. Sin embargo Lauren no era estúpida y sabía que Bo no había llegado hasta ella con esos pensamientos.

-Ibas a matarme el día que fuiste a la cárcel, ¿no?

Bo se quedó helada por la inesperada pregunta, ¿como había llegado a esa conclusión? Se preguntó.

-¿Que?

-No hace falta mentirme, Bo. Se muy bien mi reputación fuera de aquí. Solo dilo y ya esta.

-No era matarte...iba a detenerte pero te vi tan fuera de control que...bueno, pensaba que así protegería a mi familia.

Cogió aire antes de sacar una de sus dagas haciendo a Bo saltar hacia atrás por que pensaba que iba a atacarla pero en lugar de eso Lauren le tendió el arma y la miro a los ojos de manera decidida y final.

-Entonces, si todavía me crees culpable acaba con esto. Sabes lo que se y que intento, no te costara seguir si quieres u olvidar si no quieres y todos estaran esperandote con los brazos abiertos.

Bo cogió la daga y la miro antes de tirarla al suelo y abalanzarse sobre Lauren para dejarla pegada a la pared.

-No soy Klaus, Lauren. No voy a matarte.

Eso no pareció calmarla cuando la empujó y se quedó frente a ella hablandole en un susurro.

-¿Y cuando vaya a por él? ¿De que lado estarás entonces?

-No vas a matarlo, Lauren.

-Eres demasiado confiada.

-Y tu demasiado desconfiada. Las dos sabemos que es un pobre idiota que no merece que te pases el resto de tus días en prisión por él.

-Quizá haga lo mismo que él y le quite todo antes de destruirlo.

-No lo harías, lo veo en tus ojos. Tú nunca dejarías que nadie pasara por lo mismo que tu, no eres así y no se lo deseas ni a tu propio enemigo.

Lauren miró a otro lado como un niño al que acababan de atrapar en su mentira.

-Tienes razón.

Bo respiró sintiendo la tensión otra vez llenar sus cuerpos haciendo que echara de menos la complicidad de días atrás por lo que decidió cambiar de tema en busca de la paz que las tanto parecían necesitar.

-Muy bien entonces, ¿cuando me vas a entrenar en las artes oscuras para que pueda patear a Ramsick y esa panda de pomposos la próxima vez que se paseen por tu hogar como si nada?

Sus palabras casi hicieron reir a Lauren

-¿Que me dices de Tamsin y tu charla con ella?

-Dame un segundo.

Bo cogió su teléfono para marcar el teléfono de Tamsin pero antes de nada escuchó un mensaje de voz precisamente de la rubia donde decía unas cosas que Bo no osaba repetir al tiempo que separaba el telefono de su oreja y lo miraba como si fuera un alien de dos cabezas por lo que decidió esperar un poco más para llamarla.

-¿Podemos esperar? Tamsin trabaja bajo mucho estres y aguantar a Klaus no es fácil. Además, sabe lo que Kenzi sabe y creeme, no querrías escuchar lo que ha dejado para ti en este mensaje de voz.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta su carácter y nuestros problemas pero no podemos tardar demasiado o podría ser tarde para Harold.

Bo asintió dandole la razón.

-Kenzi estará aquí en poco tiempo y entonces será más fácil abordar a Tamsin, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero además prefiero que estemos aquí cuando llegue.

Bo rió dandole la razón de nuevo al pensar en Kenzi. No podía negar el hecho de que era un poco revoltosa y si no las veía podía hacer que la pelea con Tom fuera un paseo en el parque.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a entrenar mientras esperamos?

Lauren caminó a su armario y saco un par de pantalones de deporte negros y una camiseta básica negra que lanzó a Bo antes de coger su propio set de pantalones y camiseta básica blanca.

-Ve al baño a cambiarte. Estarás más cómoda con esta ropa que con tanto cuero.

Bo asintió aunque no sabía que tenía en contra del cuero ya que le había venido muy bien para pelear hasta entonces, pero claro, eso no iba a decirselo cuando tenía el riesgo de que la mandara a paseo y no quisiera enseñarle lo que sabía.

Se cambió en el baño rápidamente dejando allí también su sujetador imaginando que sería más fácil moverse sin el y al cabo de unos minutos emergió de nuevo para chocar cara a cara con la espalda de Lauren quien se estaba haciendo una coleta.

-¿Vale así?

-Esta bien.

Bo tuvo que tragar saliva de nuevo al ver a Lauren vestida con esa camiseta básica blanca que definía perfectamente sus pechos y las líneas de su espalda por no decir que resaltaba todavía más sus definidos brazos haciendole, literalmente, la boca agua.

Lauren se movió y eso hizo a Bo poner una mano en su cabeza para centrarse en su misión actual y no en la manera que la rubia movía sus caderas que estaba empezando a volverla loca mientras la seguía a la parte de atrás del motel preguntandose que iba a aprender de la rubia ahora.

Dyson suspiró mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido en su escritorio. Odiaba que le pasara esto. Nada de lo que estaba investigando tenía sentido y ya había perdido la pista de Bo y Kenzi intentando averiguar que relación tenían con Lauren.

Porque lo que si tenía claro era que estaban con ella o eso era lo que Kenzi le había dicho antes de marcharse.

Él también quería estar allí y descubrir que estaba pasando, porque habían pasado de olvidarla a intentar protegerla y porque Kenzi tenía esa mirada tan sumamente triste cuando le contó que había estado con Lauren en la casa rural.

-Algún día nos reuniremos todos, D. Lo sé...-le dijo.

En ese momento no había entendido nada aparte de que Lauren parecía estar en algún tipo de peligro y que Bo se había metido de lleno en el asunto queriendo ayudar a Lauren en todo lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Que estaba haciendo? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían y lo que activó la rabia de Tamsin para coger el teléfono y marcar a Bo dejandole un bonito mensaje en el contestador.

-¿Que crees que haces? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! Ysabeau Dennis alejate de Lauren hasta que sepamos la verdad o dejala que se mate sola si no quiere venir aquí como la super dective estupida que siempre a sido. ¡Ven aquí pero ya!

Dyson y Hale había escuchado el mensaje alto y claro pero solo ellos había podido ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Tamsin por la preocupación no solo por Bo o Kenzi, si no también por Lauren.

Tamsin quería patear a Lauren, abrazarla y luego patearla un poco más.

Dyson se rascó la cabeza dandole vueltas a la manera de encontrar a Lauren cuando de repente escuchó la puerta de la oficina de Klaus abrirse y apagó la luz para no levantar sospechas mientras se acercaba para escuchar lo que su compañero y jefe hablaba con una persona que Dyson conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Dyson no conseguía escuchar nada más y por eso salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Klaus abriendo la puerta sin avisar y encontrando aquello que nunca pensó ver antes.

Robert tenía a Klaus en el suelo, agarrado del cuello.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme eso.

Dyson no le dió opciones de continuar cuando se abalanzó sobre él y lo apartó de Klaus empujandolo contra la pared. Se separó de Rober y el hombre que había amenazado a Klaus se levantó limpiando la sangre del labio antes de mirarlo.

-Será mejor que te larges antes de que te arreste por atacar a un oficial de policía, amigo-dijo Dyson lentamente.

Robert miró a Klaus y gruño antes de abrir la puerta para marcharse pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró al compañero de Dyson con completo odio en su mirada.

-Si quieres que muera deberías mandar a tu equipo de cobardes, señor sabelotodo-le dijo.

En otro momento Dyson habría dejado correr el comentario sin más pero esta vez estaba realmente enfadado y había dormido muy poco por lo que se giro y pateó a Robert hasta sacarlo del despacho mientras él lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mira, Rob. Eres un buen tío pero no tengo un gran día así que largate antes de que te de otra patada de esas, ¿vale?

Robert se levantó del suelo y se apartó de Dyson antes de girarse y marcharse sin darle más explicación mientras el detective se giraba a Klaus y lo miraba cruzado de brazos esperando algún tipo de explicación sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó.

-Como si no quisieras que me matara...-masculló Klaus-. Si pudieras seguro que lo habrías ayudado.

No iba a negarlo pero aunque su relación no era de las mejores, Dyson todavía tenía suficiente cabeza como para no hacer una locura aunque a veces tuviera que recordarselo continuamente.

-¿Que ha pasado?

Klaus puso cara de niño enfadado mientras Dyson se sentaba en el sofá y lo miraba como un padre a punto de reñir a su hijo.

-Nada.

Dyson suspiró sabiendo lo que Klaus quería que hiciera. Era algo habitual que tuviera que sacarle las respuestas a base de preguntas como si esto fuera el "Quien es quien"

-Venga, Klaus. ¿Para que pobre diablo has mandado a Robert?

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-A Lauren...-murmuro Dyson.

-Por supuesto, ya que tu no ibas a hacer nada para evitar que me mataran tuve que recurrir a él.

Claro que no. Ni siquiera tenía nada que pudiera decir algo a favor o en contra de Lauren y esa era su mayor preocupación en esos momentos.

Bueno, eso y que Kenzi y Bo estaban fuera de cobertura con ella.

-Vete, Dyson. No necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, largo.

Dyson se giró para marcharse mientras recordaba que Lauren jamás le había hablado así y nunca los habría tratado de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando pensaban que no estaba en sus cabales.

Pero esos tiempos ya habían pasado y ahora, tenía que aceptar lo que ellos mismos habían pedido.

Klaus salió por la parte de atrás asegurandose de que Dyson no lo siguiera solo para encontrarse con Robert justo en el parking privado a punto de marcharse seguramente para dejarlo tirado en su misión.

-¿Que haces?

-Salir de aquí, ¿no lo ves?

-¿No deberías estar buscando y matando a Lauren Lewis?

Robert rió y detuvo la moto para apoyarse en los manillares y mirar a Klaus con una sonrisa que enfureció al oficial.

-Eso depende de si harás que Bo se quite de mi camino. No pienso hacerle daño mientras ella esta allí.

La afirmación hizo que Klaus lo mirara de arriba abajo sin poderlo creer del todo.

-¿Que dices?

-Bo esta de parte de Lauren, colega. Por mucho que pienses que su escapada fue para ganarse su confianza y hacerle más daño al destruirla yo creo que realmente quiere protegerla de ti y tus...amigos.

Klaus tragó saliva al escucharlo. Eso era un problema porque si Lauren había conseguido convencer a Bo no tardaría mucho en convencer a los demás.

Y entonces él estaría perdido.

-Por eso quieres que la mate, ¿no? Para que no pueda quitarte tu adorado puesto.

-No puede hacerme nada. Y yo tampoco quiero que Bo este a su lado, no me fío de Lauren.

Robert se bajo de la moto y se acercó a Klaus hasta dejarlo pegado a la pared.

-Entonces, ¿de que manera sacarás a Bo del juego para que pueda hacerme cargo de Lauren?

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**Comentarios siempre apreciados, gracias a todos!


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Bueno! Antes de nada dejadme sacar esto ¡EMPIEZA LA 5ª TEMPORADA! Vale, ya esta...ahora dejadme deciros otra cosa...a los primeros tres reviews de este capi ¿sabeis que tendreis? el primer capitulo en exclusiva de mi próxima historia "Always By Your Side" así que si sois Guest dejadme un correo en el privado o alguna manera de mandaroslo. Este es mi regalo por el comienzo de temporada así que quien este interesado, ¡adelante!

Como siempre gracias por todo chicos, porque sin vosotros no habría poddido crear todos estos fics!

**Warning!:**Este capitulo tiene un momento bastante intimo así que estad prevenidos!

**Capitulo 8**

Lauren se apartó de la patada de Bo justo a tiempo. Sonrió al ver que Bo había mejorado mucho con respecto a cinco años atrás. No todos los días se encontraba con alguien que pudiera devolverle los golpes o que fuera capaz de aguantar lo suyos propios aunque Lauren tenía el suficiente cuidado como para no golpearla demasiado fuerte. Tal y como solía decir Stefan de sus conquistas a ella no le importaría para nada que Bo le diera una paliza siempre y cuando fuera vestida con ese corsé negro que tanto le gustaba y que esperaba que todavía conservara. Si...de solo pensarla con la fina y exquisita prenda puesta sintió un temblor que la hizo perder la concentración un solo segundo.

Lauren detuvo un puñetazo justo antes de que llegara a su cara pero no vio la pierna de Bo por culpa de su distracción y sintió el duro golpe de la morena en el costado que la hizo soltar el aire antes de bloquear otro golpe, pero para su sorpresa, Bo usó el único arma que no podía detener sorprendiendola con un cabezazo que la tiró al suelo.

¡Joder!, pensó Lauren. Ya te digo si ha mejorado...

-¡Lauren!-grito Bo un segundo después-. ¿Estas bien? Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Lauren alzó la mano para calmarla al tiempo que cerraba lo ojos para estabilizarse y levantarse lentamente con su ayuda.

-¿Vas a disculparte también cuando tengas a un miembro de La Shosian intentando matarte?

-No, hay cosas que solo tengo reservadas para tí.

Lauren sonrió y se frotó la cabeza mientras miraba la pequeña rojez que ahora también aparecía en la frente de Bo. Eso mezclado con la rojez de sus mejillas le daba un toque inocente que le hizo la boca agua.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo pasandose una mano por su frente.

-Nada. Estaba mirando que tu también tienes la frente roja y me pregunto si ahora las dos tendremos un chichón identico.

Bo rió mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y le tocaba la frente acariciando un mechón de su pelo rubio con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Pareces un unicornio.

-¿Unicornio?

La sonrisa inocente que le mostró entonces hizo que el deseo y lo que todavía sentir por ella la calentaran a fuego lento provocando un deseo que nunca había sentido.

-Pareces un unicornio sin cuerno.-Se acercó a ella para besarle la zona roja de la frente. Un beso que solo hizo que se desarmara completamente delante de ella. Este era el problema con Bo, que siempre le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más le hacía sentir.

Siempre le había gustado su manera de seguir las reglas, su rebeldía o su decisión de seguir antes el corazón que la razón y por dios que se moría del gusto cada vez que contestaba a alguno de sus sarcasmos.

La vio morderse el labio antes de mirarla con una mirada compasiva y su corazón se paró en ese momento. Estaba hermosa de todas las maneras pero sin maquillar tenía un toque de niña divertida e inocente que casi le hizo volver a enamorarse de ella de nuevo.

-No quería golpearte tan fuerte.

-Tranquila. Cuanto más fuerte lo hagas mejor, no necesitamos que nos persigan.

-Realmete no lo necesitamos. Creo que ya te han perseguido lo suficiente durante una vida entera.

Pese a que intentaba estar en la conversación Lauren se encontró siguiendo un pequeño hilo de sudos que iba desde el cuello de Bo y se perdía entre sus pechos, bastante notables detrás de la camiseta básica haciendo para Lauren casi imposible retener el deseo por tomarlos entre sus manos y saborearlos.

Eran más o menos de la misma estatura pero recordaba que Bo tenía unas botas de cuero que la harían algo más alta que ella y la idea de verse sobre ella haciendole el amor con solo esas botas la estaba volviendo loca.

Aunque ni siquiera entendía de donde había sacado ese fetiche por el cuero.

Bo tragó saliva al ver la expresión ardiente en la cara de Lauren. Muchos la habían deseado al cabo de los años desde que se desarrolló ya siendo adolescente pero nadie la miraba como Lauren, con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que le encendía todos los sentidos.

Quería sentir sus labios sobre ella de nuevo. Quería rozarle la piel y hacerla gritar su nombre al mismo tiempo que ella mientras se movían en la misma sintonía.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando Lauren se acercó a ella y con un movimiento rápido pegó sus cuerpos juntos mientras la miraba a los ojos tan decidida que Bo sintió todo su calor al tiempo que ella parecía esperar a que algo o alguien las interrumpiera. Ella no quería esperar y por eso puso su mano en la nuca de Lauren antes de obligarla a acercarse más a ella para rozar sus labios haciendo a las dos mujeres gemir al mismo tiempo por el deseado contacto.

Lauren sabía que debía alejarse de Bo. Esto ya era complicado sin sentimientos de por medio y sería imposible con ellos pero...

A pesar de eso solo pudo concentrarse en la suavidad de sus labios, en sus manos bajando por sus brazos hasta sus codos para sostenerla. Con ella no había dolor, ni sufrimiento, todo su pasado parecía olvidado cuando ella la besaba porque solo existía Bo y todo lo que podía darle con un solo roce.

Y ella quería disfrutar de todo ello todo el tiempo posible.

Incapaz de soportar la presión de tenerla tan cerca devorandole los labios, Lauren flexionó sus brazos para levantar a Bo mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y Lauren la aprisiónaba contra la pared llevada por la lujuria.

-Te deseo, Bo-admitió Lauren mientras la miraba con la pasión escrita en sus ojos-. Ahora mismo.

Bo no podía pensar con el cuerpo de Lauren entre sus piernas. El deseo que sentía por ella mezclada por ese amor interrumpido que habían compartido la estaba dejando literalmnente sin aliento.

-Podemos meternos en problemas.

Lauren rió antes de pasar una mano entre los pechos de Bo.

-Por ti vale la pena.

Bo tembló de arriba abajo cuando Lauren acarició uno de sus pechos que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Así solo podía tocarla Lauren y la verdad le daba miedo pensar en que sería de ella si esto pasaba y después volvía a perderla de nuevo.

Porque esto era mucho más complicado que unos sentimiento en stand by. Esto era un compromiso nuevo entre ellas, no solo sexo, nunca sería solo sexo y tenía que asumirlo lo antes posible. Además, tenía que ver las posibles consecuencias de esta unión porque, ¿que pasaría si Lauren resultaba herida o muerta en este momento?

Da igual, tengas sexo con ella o no estarías destruída si algo le pasara y de esta manera por lo menos tendrías un maldito recuerdo más, se dijo Bo.

Cerró los ojos tomando una decisión y cuando los abrió decidió que tenía que tener un minuto más con ella, además, también la deseaba y quería tenerla tan dentro de ella como ella quería estarlo. Por eso dejó que Lauren dejara sus piernas en el suelo y se dedicara a quitarle la camiseta mientras ella procedía hacer lo mismo.

Y entonces fue cuando Lauren pudo ver los pechos de Bo en toda su plenitud haciendola saltar interiormente como una quinceañera antes de coger con sumo cuidado uno de ellos y llevarselo a la boca.

Bo gimió ante la sensación de tenerla de nuevo así, disfrutando de su cuerpo como una niña con juguete nuevo. Mirarla la puso a cien y no pudo hacer más que estirar un brazo por su espalda para tocar sus cicatrices, las que nunca tendría que haber llevado. Ellos le habían quitado tanto y le había hecho tanto daño qe todo lo que Bo quería era darle este momento de paz a su alma.

Y más que eso, Bo deseaba volver a verla de esta manera. Lauren siempre era una amante entregada y ver que se tomaba su tiempo en probar cada parte de ella no hacía si no alimentar cada vez más el deseo que sentía por ella.

Lauren se apartó de su pecho para masajear los dos mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Vale, pensó, esto es el jodido paraíso. Quería quedarse allí y tenerla de esta manera para siempre pero entonces Lauren la abrazó y la bajó muy lentamente al suelo, casi como si tuviera miedo a romperse.

Pero la tortura no terminó ahí ya que en cuanto la dejó en el suelo comenzó a lamer y a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo enviandole escalofrios.

Lauren sonrió al sentir a Bo estremecerse respondiendo a sus caricias. Era deliciosa y había añorado tanto el sabor de su cuerpo que casi era como tomarla de nuevo por primera vez. Las caricias de sus manos también parecían nuevas mientras recorrían su cuerpo con delicadeza, haciendola sentir como si fuera otra vez lo más importante de su mundo.

Y sin pensar en nada más se dejó llevar, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento cunado la tenía tan cerca de esta manera.

Bajo la mano por sus pechos, acariciando su estomago y hasta la parte más intima de la detective que saltó al sentir un solo dedo penetrarla mientras Lauren pegaba la boca a su oído y jadeaba antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Nadie te va a tocar así, Bo. Nunca.

-Lo se...siempre lo he sabido.

Lauren suspiró satisfecha ya no solo por lo que decía su cuerpo si no por lo que Bo también decía haciendole pensar que quizá Bo podía estar arrepentida de verdad, quizá todo había sido un enorme desastre que las había cogido enmedio y ahora podían retomar lo que habían dejado atrás.

Pero antes, Lauren tenía que saber algo vital para ella.

-¿Eres mía?

Bo la miro recorriendo sus cejas con un solo dedo mientras sonreía y la clavaba su mirada en ella tiernamente.

-Completamente.

El terremoto de emociones dentro de Lauren hizo que Bo sintiera todavía mucho más lo que le habían hecho preguntandose que tendría que hacer para poder arreglar ese tremendo error y protegerla. Quería tanto volver el tiempo atrás y pelear por ella en vez de estar con Klaus pero había sido tan ingenua y tan estúpida que se había bloqueado y había dejado que todo se interpusiera entre ellas, especialmente esa sabandija.

Una razón más de darle este momento, quería que Lauren supiera sin ninguna duda que ella la quería, que todavía le importaba como nada en este mundo, quería hacerle el amor de manera que no hubiera dudas sobre de que parte estaba y lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había pasado.

Sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y Lauren la apartó mientras Bo la giraba para dejarla de espaldas al suelo rodeandola de besos que iban desde su cara a sus pechos, asegurandose de mordisquearlos y besarlos lentamente mientras Lauren suspiraba y le acariciaba el pelo y la cara completamente vencida por los encantos de la morena y su forma de darle este momento.

Bo continuó saboreando el cuerpo de Lauren como una reverencia bajando muy lentamente casi como fuera una manera de torturarla hasta llegar al centro del ser de la rubia y observarlo de repente con deseo y ternura irradiando de sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada y entonces se encontró cara a cara con el deseo en los ojos avellana de Lauren haciendola sonreir mientras pasaba un dedo por uno de los pliegues y luego por el otro forzando a Lauren a rechinar los dientes antes de que Bo sustituyera su dedo por su boca y la penetrara haciendola golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo para evitar terminar con ese momento demasiado rápido.

¡La madre que me...!

Ya se había olvidado de lo que Bo sabía hacer con la lengua...

-¿Has estado prácticando?

Bo se rió todavía dentro de ella haciendo a la rubia apretar los dientes para aguantar el placer que estaba dandole en esos momentos.

-No, son mis ganas de tomarte, primero rápido y luego muy lento.

¡Joder!, se dijo Lauren entonces mirando al techo para intentar distraerse.

-No se te ocurra parar.

-¿Quien iba a parar?

Le dió un lametón y luego rió haciendo a Lauren gruñir de placer.

Vale, tenían que parar antes de que arruinaran todo este momento demasiado rápido. Ella no quería decepcionar a Bo en su primera vez tras cinco años y no pensaba hacerlo así que la obligo a subir para besarle los labios y aprovecho para volver a darle la vuelta mirandola a los ojos.

Bo jadeó cuando Lauren lamió su clavícula hasta su oído y puso sus cuerpos para que pudieran moverse lentamente, casi como si estuvieran escuchando una canción de cuna. Algo que hizo a Bo mirar a Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te quiero-murmuro Bo suavemente.

Lauren sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras Bo levantaba la cabeza para besarla y las dos se movían la una contra la otra lentamente creando un fuego en su interior que poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte y mucho más feroz a medida que sus respiraciones entre cortadas y sus jadeos inundaron la sala hasta que explotaron al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre de la otra y Lauren cayó sobre Bo mientras la morena reía como una niña.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Lauren besando su mejilla.

-Esoy genial-contestó Bo-. Estoy más que genial, podría pasarme aquí el resto de mi vida tranquilamente.

Lauren rió y la abrazó mordisqueandole el mentón con cariño.

-Se como te sientes-dijo la ex-detective antes de besarla en los labios tomandose su tiempo para saborearla.

Bo suspiró al notar el movimiento de los brazos de Lauren a cada lado de su cara mientras la besaba decidiendo que por nada del mundo saldrían de allí. Por absolutamente nada.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te lo dije!

Lauren se tensó al reconocer la voz de Kenzi y se giro para mirarla encontrando también a otra persona más que no esperaba. Su traje de corbata le hacían parecer más serio de lo que realmente era y que Kenzi fuera su pareja lo hacía todavía menos formal por lo que todos sus intentos por parecerlo siempre carecian de credibilidad.

-Me debes una cena-dijo Kenzi dandole la vuelta para que no pudiera mirarlas-. Y en restaurante caro. Me gusta el McDonnals pero esto se merece un trato especial, ¿Entendido?

Bo se rió mientras se levantaba del suelo y cogía su ropa vistiendose y mirando a Lauren hacer lo mismo antes de tocar el hombro de Kenzi para que se volvieran de nuevo a ellas.

-Hola, Kenzi.

Lauren casi esperó a que Kenzi volviera a sacarle el arma o que incluso su acompañante se abalanzara sobre ella pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, vió como todo seguía justo como estaba.

Kenzi sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de coger el brazo de quien la acompañaba.

-¡Hola, Bo! Siento haber tardado pero alguien-dijo mirando a su lado para clavar los ojos en su compañero-...no me dejaba venir sin él, porque dice que él también quería ver a Lauren y enterarse de que estaba pasando. Le dije que no pero cuando quise darme cuenta me había seguido-siguió dandole un golpe en el brazo-. Te lo juro, Hale eres un cabezón. Podrías haberme dejado lidiar con esto pero ¡no! El señor tenía que venir a meter las narices.

Hale suspiró indignado antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Solo estas enfadada porque pude seguirte sin que te dieras cuenta, además, ya te dije que yo también quería venir a ver a Lauren.

-¿Seguirme sin que me diera cuenta?-dijo Kenzi levantando una ceja-. Mira colega, no me calientes. Soy la mejor detective detrás de Lauren, Dyson y Bo, en ese orden así que no te las des de listo porque te pateó el culo y me rio en tu cara, ¿entendido?

La conversación se le hizo divertida a Lauren. Era tan típico de Kenzi estas reacciones como de Hale provocarlas lo que hacía su relación dinamica y divertida y la principal razón por la que Lauren se había pasado mañanas enteras riendose de los arranques de su amiga.

-Algunas cosas no cambian nunca-dijo Lauren mirando entre Kenzi y Hale al tiempo que Bo le daba un apretón cariñoso.

-Ya sabes como es Kenzi-contestó Bo.

Hale asintió dandoles la razón mientras Kenzi se cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro que sabe que soy la mejor, pero eso no es nada nuevo.

Lauren rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Kenzi, la magnifica.

-Por supuesto-siguió con la broma Bo.

-No os burleis de mi-dijo Kenzi en tono amenazante.

-Bueno, vamos al tema que nos ocupa, ¿Quereís?-dijo Hale mirando a Lauren de reojo.

La ex-detective lo observó y dió un paso que hizo retroceder a Hale. Estaba asustado de ella y no podía esconderlo haciendo a Lauren tener una sensación extraña entre diversión y la pena, ya que ella no quería que la temieran.

Estaba dolida pero no tenía intención de vengarse de ninguno de ellos, solo quería despedazar a Klaus.

-Si...-murmuro Bo pasando una mirada entre Hale y Lauren-. Tengo que volver a la oficina y hablar con Tamsin así que, ¿porque no os pone Lauren al día y os portais bien?

Sin dejar que nadie opinara salió de la casa pero no sin que Lauren la detuviera en la puerta y la girara para tomar la cara en sus manos y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si, solo quiero terminar con esto-murmuro Bo abrazando a que estes en peligro.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Lauren mirando al suelo-. Y gracias por ayudarme, Bo. De verdad.

-No hay de que...te debo tanto que esto no es nada más que una pequeña aportación.

Lauren la miro y antes de poder contenerse la beso dejando escapar lo que sin duda seguía sintiendo por ella durante unos segundos antes de que Bo suspirara dentro de su beso y se separan, lista para dejarla volver a su mundo real.

-Volveré pronto...

Y así la dejó ir mientras Lauren suspiraba y volvía dentro con Kenzi y Hale y la sensación de que, de alguna manera, esta vez las cosas serían distintas, aunque no sabía si serían para mejor o para peor.

Tamsin esperaba tranquilamente en su oficina, era muy temprano y ni Dyson ni Klaus estaban por lo que podía permitirse un momento de relajación y para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Cogió la botella cara de Klaus que tenía en su oficina y se puso un vaso de whisky pensando en las cosas que tenía seguro o había olvidado mientras intentaba saber donde cuadraba Lauren y si realmente era lo que todos habían pensado.

¿Era amiga o enemiga? ¿Que pasaría si era verdad? ¿Y si era mentira? Tenía tantas preguntas que no podía contestarlas pero se interrumpieron en el momento que alguien entró en la sala y, para su sorpresa, se dio cara a cara con Bo quien le sonrió antes de caminar en si dirección.

-¿Bo?

-Tamsin, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Bo-. Quiero que encuentres a alguien.

-Bo, ¿que estas...? ¿No estabas con Lauren?

-Es una larga historia, Tamsin, por favor. Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Bo.

Tamsin la miro a los ojos y, por primera vez, pudo ver a la misma Bo que cinco años antes, la mujer que se arriesgaba por las cosas, la que no tenía miedo, la que tenía el corazón que muchas veces hacía falta en este trabajo.

Esta era la Bo que querían y ahora, había vuelto.

_¿A conseguido Lauren esto?_

-No se de que va todo esto, Bo pero ayudar a Lauren es...

-Era inocente, Tamsin. Le tendieron una trampa.

La boca de Tamsin formo una perfecta "O" mientras la miraba, era algo que tiempo después, una vez el enfado y la confusión desaparecieron, se habían planteado pero no tenían nada para empezar. Ni siquiera acceso a los archivos ya que Klaus decía que podían tener una carga emocional potente para ellos.

Maldita sea, la primera noticia que habían tenido había sido las que Klaus les había dado sobre la estancia de Lauren en Saint Tropel. En ese momento habría querido matar a ese bastardo por mandar a Lauren allí, donde podía ser pasto de una panda de hijos de perra en busca de su sangre.

Pero no lo había hecho, como tampoco había defendido a su amiga de Klaus la primera vez.

-Bo...

-La Shosian existe, por favor, Tamsin, eres la mejor rastreadora y te necesito-dijo Bo tomando las manos de la detective-. Lauren nos necesita ahora más que nunca, por favor.

Tamsin cerró los ojos intentando que la culpa no la llenara pero era algo imposible, siempre se había arrepentido de la falta de reacción que tuvieron desde un primer momento y ahora, quizá, esta era su oportunidad para redimirse de ese hecho.

Quizá llegó la hora de perdonarse a si misma por ser simplemente idiota.

-Que necesitas...

-Tengo que localizar a un hombre-dijo Bo-. Harold Beattie, fue el primero en descubrir La Shosian y ahora lo tienen. Tenemos que salvarlo.

-¿Harold Beattie?

-Si, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Tamsin sonrió y la miró antes de coger su PDA y salir delante de Bo y detenerse en la puerta donde se giro de nuevo para mirar a la morena.

-¡Venga! Iremos a los archivos estatales a ver quien es ese tipo realmente y luego empezaremos a buscar donde puede estar.

Bo asintió y la siguió con la esperanza de que ahora podrían accelerar las cosas mucho más y quizá, esta vez, podría darle a Lauren las respuestas que necesitaba porque, a partir de ahora, estaría a su lado para buscarlas y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Bueno, **kyoshiob69, Alesita y Phary,** me alegro de que os gustara el capitulo que os mande recordad que solo era el principio y adoro el drama así que, preparando pañuelos xxl por favor...

**klaysna...**vale, me has convencido. Una seguidora fiel como tu se lo merece así que déjame saber como te lo mando y te mandaré también el capi de always by your side.

Como siempre, a vuestro servicio señores, disfrutad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Dyson sabía que la única manera de averiguar cosas era investigando y así, había hablado con una par de amigos de Trick quienes no tenían en buena mira a su compañero ya que creían que su puesto de trabajo era un favor venido de los altos cargos.

Encontrarlos había sido una odisea, de hecho, le había llevado una hora localizarlos y dos más que quisieran hablar con él de aquel tema pero finalmente lo había hecho y le habían contado sus sospechas. Le habían dicho los contactos que Trick pensaba que Klaus tenía así como una invesigación que su antiguo jefe llevababa a cabo.

Y toda esa información solo hizo que la furia de Dyson se mezclara con lo estúpido que se sentía cuando volvió a la oficina y entró el despacho de Klaus quien tomaba café y solo levantó la mirada al ver su mirada furiosa.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!-rugió Dyson.

-Buenos días a tí también, Dyson.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que el detective caminara frente a él y le cogiera del cuello de la camisa para ponerlo justo frente a él.

-Dijiste que estaba loca, que no sabía lo que hacía y ahora acabo de descubrir que trabaja con Trick y con dos angentes más, Ciara y Nadia- gruño apretando su agarre en él-. Me hiciste pensar que era lo peor y lo único que había estado haciendo es evitar una castástrofe.

Lo soltó y pasó las manos por su cabeza en un intento de refrenar las ganas de matarlo mientras los rescuerdos lo desgarraban.

Se vio a si mismo parado frente a Lauren mientras desvíaba su mirada al suelo y permitía que se la llevaran sin querer saber más de ella.

El dolor de ese recuerdo lo hizo sisear.

Miró a Klaus intentando por todos los medios controlar su intenciones de matarlo mientras su respiración seguía acelerada y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Me engañaste, a todos. Jugaste muy bien tus cartas usando todos los puntos para que cayeramos a tu favor.

La expresión de Klaus se crispó ante su acusación.

-No quieras jugar toda la culpa de mi lado, Dyson. Vosotros tomasteis la decisión de dejarla sola y yo no hice más que lo que creí correcto en ese momento.

Como si pudiera creer ahora en nada de lo que dijera.

No estaba seguro del verdadero papel de Klaus en todo esto pero sabá que tenía que tener alguno, al fin y al cabo, él era quien quería quitar a Lauren del camino y quien quería tomar el control de todos ellos.

Todo había sido una trampa en la que habían caido como idiotas mientras dios sabe que le había hecho a Lauren en Saint Tropel. ¡Joder! ¿Como había sido tan estúpido?

-¿Porque no nos dijiste nada de la investigación que llevaba con Trick y las dos agentes?

Klaus bufó como si estuviera molesto por tener que darle respuestas.

-¿Y porque no os lo dijo ella? Dyson, no tengo ningún lazo con vosotros, no tengo porque deciros nada que sea estrictamente privado.

Dyson se echó a reir, asaltado por la cruel verdad. Klaus tenía razón en decir que no tenía lazos con ellos y aún asi, ellos habían preferido creerlo a él que a la mujer con la que si los tenían. Y se habían pasado cinco años entre intentando odiarla y extrañandola. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quien se abría imaginado que lo que había estado intentando hacer era el bien y no locuras debido a su estado de estres y presión continuos?

Y lo peor habían sido ellos, gente en la que Lauren confiaba y que la habían fallado de esta manera. Se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido y caer en la facilidad de lo que le había mostrado. ¿Porque no podía haberselo imaginado? ¿Porque tuvo que entrar en ese estado de shock?

Le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro por fallarle a una mujer que consideraba su balanza y su igual. La había rechazado convirtiendose él en todo lo que había odiado y ahora, a saber que pensaba Lauren de ellos y su situación.

-Han pasado cinco años, Klaus. Podías haber dicho algo, alguna maldita pista visto que fuimos tan estúpidos para no darnos cuenta.

La mirada Klaus titubeó un segundo antes de hablar.

-Todo estaba hecho entonces ya, Dyson, nada habría impedido lo que le pasó que fue la razón por la que pedí la pena de muerte para ella, pero Trick no me dejo pensando que sería capaz de savarla...estúpido, murió antes de poder hacerlo y Lauren sufrió cinco años por sus investigaciones...Realmente debí dejar que la mataran.

El último comentario estaba hecho para hacerle daño pero Dyson no iba ni siquiera a parecer ofendido delante de él.

-¿Y porque no dejaste que lo hicieran?

-Porque de haberlo hecho tras morir Trick todos hubierais descubierto la verdad mucho antes cuando todavía no tenía lo necesario para reteneros. Ahora ella esta aquí y ahora entiendes porque va a venir a por mi, ¿Verdad?

Claro que lo entendía y él no pensaba hacer nada para detenerla.

-Espero que tengas suerte, Klaus. Porque nadie te protegera una vez Lauren venga, para entonces ya le habré contado a todos la verdad.

-No seas idiota. Bo esta con ella como sabes y Kenzi y Hale también. Creo que hasta Tamsin anda por ahí como nuevo miembro del grupo.

Sus palabras lo dejaron de piedra. Todos estaba ya en marcha menos él...

-¿Todos estan ya de parte de Lauren?

-Por supuesto, una vez encandiló a Bo todo lo demás fue rodado para ella. Kenzi, Hale y Tamsin estan ayudandolas y ahora solo faltas tú, perro.

Hervía de furia y ni siquiera tenía claro porque. Entre su propia culpa y ese desgraciado que tenía delante se sentía solo en tierra de nadie, sin ser capaz de saber en que podía confiar o quien no desconfiaría de él a partir de ahora.

Una mierda de vida, para ser claros.

Si, tenía que alejarse de este tipo y buscar a sus amigos lo antes posible, ayudarlos y de esa manera ayudar a Lauren y si luego ella quería pegarle un tiro él ni siquiera iba a negarle el gusto.

Dios sabe que él se lo pegaría si alguien le hubiera hecho pasar lo que imaginaba que ella había pasado.

-Debo irme.

-Bueno, espero que te des prisa porque le pedí a Bo que matara a Lauren.

-¿¡Que has hecho que!?

Klaus puso las manos en alto para evitar un ataque directo de Dyson mientras este lo miraba con furia.

-Tranquilo, por si no me has oído antes se a puesto de su lado así que he tenido que recurrir a Robert.

Esto se pone cada vez mejor, pensó Dyson.

-A ver si acierto. Ahora Robert va a por las dos, ¿verdad?

Klaus asintió lentamente.

-No creo que vaya a hacer daño a Bo realmente pero no puedo fiarme de él, de todas formas, seguro que para llegar a Lauren tendría que pasar por encima de Bo primero.

Y ahora lo entedía todo.

-Quieres que pare a Robert, por eso me has dicho todo esto.

-Quiero más bien que te asegures de que no es una molestía y no me digas que no puedes hacerlo porque eres el mejor tras Lauren y tienes suficiente experiencia como para tumbarlo.

Dyson le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No soy tu perro faldero, idiota. Además, debería ir y decirle esto para que te matara el personalmente.

-Pero no vas a hacerlo.

-No me tientes.

-¿Matarías al único que tiene las pruebas para liberar completamente a Lauren?

Dyson gruño sabiendo que era verdad. Klaus siempre había guardado todo lo relacionado con Lauren y antes de poder mandarlo al infierno necesitaba toda esa información o si no podía perjudicar más que beneficiar a Lauren al final.

-Encontraré la manera de sacarte de nuestras vidas, idiota.

-Seguro, mientras tanto puedes correr con Lauren también, disfruta de ella porque quien sabe lo que pasará mañana.

Dyson estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por él pero lo pensó mejor y se giro saliendo de la sala para coger su chaqueta y su móvil marcando el teléfono a medida que salía del edificio rumbo a su moto.

-¡Kenzi!

-Dyson...-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea algo nerviosa-. ¿Que tal?

-Se donde estas y con quien.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que se que estas con Lauren, Kenz. No estoy enfadado pero necesito que la protejas bien, ¿entendido? Todos vosotrs, tú, Hale, Tamsin y Bo, no la dejeis sola en ningún momento.

-¿Porque? ¿Pasa algo?

-Es un historia muy larga...mira, voy a ir a los archivos a mirar un par de cosas y después te llamó, ¿Vale? Pero haz lo que te digo.

La respiración de Kenzi parecía acelerada mientras se la escuchaba dar ordenes, preguntando y llamando a Hale y a Lauren para luego volver a la conversación con el.

-Dyson, escuchame. Bo fue a buscar a Tamsin y tanto Hale como Lauren piensan que pueden estar en los archivos, habla con ellas, ¿vale? Y no te preocupes, Hotpants esta segura con nosotros.

-Eres la mejor, Kenzi-susurro Dyson con una sonrisa-. Y dile a Lauren que...

-Lo sientes, lo sabe, creeme. No vamos a tener vida suficiente par reparar lo que hicimos pero nadie va a tocarle ni un solo mechón de ese pelo dorado que tiene tan...

-Kenzi...-escuchó que decía Lauren desde lejos.

-Te llamaré luego, Kenz. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar y ayudar a Bo y Tamsin-dijo Dyson encendiendo el motor de su moto.

-Te quiero, D. Adiós-dijo Kenzi colgando el teléfono.

Y así, Dyson salió del parking de la policía rumbo a los archivos con la esperanza de, esta vez, poner las cosas verdaderamente en orden.

Mientras tanto en los archivos, Bo y Tamsin habían encontrado varias noticias sobre Harold Beattie, su historia policial, sus credenciales, todo lo que había de él hasta una fecha en concreto, el 3 de diciembre de 1984, que si Bo no se recordaba mal era cuando Lauren no tenía más que 8 meses.

-Aquí no hay nada más aparte de que desapareció en algún punto de la ciudad-explicó Tamsin cerrando su tercer libro.

-Sea lo que sea si lo tienen esta en peligro-dijo Bo quitandose las gafas para mirarla-. Necesitamos salvarlo.

-¿Bo? ¿Tamsin?

La voz de Dyson las interrumpió haciendolas girarse para encontrarse con el detective que caminó lentamente hacia ellas hasta que Tamsin salió a su encuentro y le paró los pies poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Dyson-dijo la detective rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos intentando atraer su atención de Bo-. Ella necesita ayuda, no reproches.

Bo era incapaz de moverse mientras esperaba la reacción de Dyson. A juzgar por su mirada no parecía estar contento y ella no podía si no pensar en si su relación con Lauren tenía algo que ver con eso. Le asustaba el hecho de que tuviera que enfrentarse a él por la rubia pero no tenía duda, si Dyson no quería ayudarles entonces ella no podría seguir mirandolo como un amigo.

-¿Dyson?-pregunto con preocupación.

Dyson apartó la mirada como si tuviera vergüenza antes de que Bo caminara hasta él para abrazarlo al tiempo que Tamsin se apartaba con una sonrisa para ver el reencuentro de los dos amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Otra vez estamos todos juntos.

Bo asintió en el hombro de Dyson mientras él reía. Así era como deberían haber sido las cosas, todos unidos para ayudar a Lauren y no dejandola sola pero la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y ahora más que nunca pensaban valorarla por encima de todo.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto Dyson genuinamente.

-Bien. Un poco sorprendida, sigue odiandonos un poco...

-No a todos-interrumpió Tamsin dandole a Bo una palmada en el hombro mientras la morena reía.

-No a todos-admitió Bo-. Pero esta bien, podemos ayudarla, Dyson.

Dyson asintió, lo que Klaus le había dicho todavía resonaba en su mente y tenía planes de hablar con Bo sobre ellos pero primero necesitaban ayudar a Lauren y después hablarían.

Todo a su tiempo, solía decir Trick cuando tenían un caso complicado.

-Dime en que estabais-dijo Dyson abrazando a Tamsin por la cintura.

-Estabamos buscando a Harold Beattie, fue la primera persona que destapó La Shosian y estaba escondido pero ahora lo tienen y tenemos que ayudarlo.

-¿La Shosian?

-Si...era lo que Lauren investigaba con...con Trick y dos agentes más, Ciara y Nadia.

-Si, lo se. Klaus me lo ha contado.

Las noticias sorprendieron a Bo quien miro al detective con confusión al preguntarse como es que Klaus tenía detalles que ellos no habían sabido hasta ahora y haciendole preguntarse también que más podría saber su "jefe" sobre este caso en particular.

-¿Klaus sabe todo esto?

-Sospecho que si, o por lo menos sabe gran parte.

-El caso es que necesitamos saber donde esta Harold Beattie antes de que sea tarde-dijo Tamsin mirando entre Bo y Dyson.

-Esperad...-dijo el detective.

Una idea había cruzado su mente y tenía pensamiento de usarla, por eso sacó su teléfono y marco un número apartandose de ellas para hablar con su contacto unos minutos antes de colgar y mirarlas con una nueva sonrisa.

-Bo, tenemos que ver a Lauren, se donde puede estar ese Harold Beattie-dijo Dyson.

-¿Donde? ¿Y como lo sabes?-pregunto la detective.

-Porque descubrí todo esto gracias a dos amigos de Trick que saben mucho de esta historia y estaban escondidos por miedo a amenazas-dijo Dyson.

-¿Tienes un lugar?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Lo tengo, pero tenemos que irnos ya-dijo él girandose a la puerta hasta que Bo lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias...-susurro ella.

-No hay de que, Bo. Somos familia-dijo él.

Y por una vez desde que toda esta odisea empezara, ella creyó que así era.

Dos horas después de haberse marchado Bo entró de nuevo en la casa rural esta vez acompañada por Dyson y Tamsin que fueron recibidos rápidamente por Kenzi y Hale mientras ella ponía toda su atención en Lauren, quien se apoyaba sensualmente sobre el mueble bar hasta que la vio llegar y se acercó a ella con una mezcla de furia y deseo que la puso a cien en un segundo.

-Tengo dos preguntas: una, ¿que hacen aquí? Y dos, ¿has encontrado algo?-pregunto Lauren tocando los brazos de la morena solo por el placer de sentir su piel en sus manos.

-Ellos van a ayudarnos, Lauren. Tienes que creeme cuando te digo que todos estamos intentando arreglar las cosas-dijo mientras le pasaba la nota donde Dyson había apuntado la dirección que le habían dado-. Y Dyson a conseguido la dirección donde puede estar tu padre.

Lauren la miro con la sorpresa registrada en su cara.

-¿Dyson a querido ayudar?

En ese momento Bo se apartó a tiempo de no ser aplastada por el fuerte abrazo de Dyson y Tamsin quien rodearon a una Lauren sin palabras.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Tamsin.

La preocupación en la mirada de su amiga afectó a Lauren más de lo que quería porque conocía a Tamsin lo suficiente para saber que esta preocupación era completamente genuína haciendo que otra cicatriz de su corazón comenzara a cerrarse mientras clavaba su mirada en los duros ojos de Dyson.

-Estoy bien, Tamsin gracias-dijo sin mirarla.

-No hay palabras, Lauren. Pero te juro que a partir de ahora y para siempre voy a pasar la vida disculpandome por ser un completo inutil y no ayudarte cuando más me necesitabas-susurro Dyson mirando al suelo.

-Esta...esta bien, Dyson-susurro Lauren.

-Pero no es así-dijo Dyson mirandola-. De no haber sido por Klaus, por las cosas que dijo y que me llevaron a hablar con amigos de Trick yo nunca habría sabido tu verdad y...dios, Lauren, quería matarlo cuando lo escuché hablar de tí tantas veces.

Lauren sonrió casi de verdad por primera vez ante el gesto de lealtad de Dyson. Era casi un momento tierno hasta que la rubia dijo su siguiente frase:

-Dime que por lo menos le pateaste el culo.

-¡Lauren!

-¿Que?-pregunto ella de manera totalmente inocente-. Podía haber ahorrado el trabajo. Espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza y lo tengas expuesto en la puerta de la comisaría.

-Mala suerte, sigue con vida-dijo Dyson.

-¡Mierda!-masculló en voz baja-. A ver si alguien le mete un...

Vio a Bo encarcando una ceja antes de detener su comentario y suspirar cambiando la estrategia en el último momento.

-Lo mete en la cárcel de una vez-dijo mirando a Bo y esperando que estuviera satisfecha de su cambio de palabras.

-¿Tú meterías a alguien en la cárcel sin pruebas?-pregunto Bo cruzandose de brazos.

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase para saber que había comentido un error. Pudo ver el dolor en la mirada de Lauren, que se clavaban en ella como un puñal aunque había sido ella quien había cometido el error de ser la bocazas en esta conversación.

-Lauren...-susurro antes de estirar la mano para tocarla y encontrarse de golpe con su frialdad.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Harold-dijo Lauren entre dientes.

-Lauren, no huyas. He cometido un error y quiero pedirte perdón por ello.

-No, tienes razón. No puedo apresarlo sin pruebas ni matarlo si no quiero volver a prisión.

Pero Bo no quería dejar las cosas así y con una mirada todos sus compañeros se dispersaron por la casa mientras ella se acercaba a la ex-detective.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo mal, Lauren, tan mal que nadie puede reprocharte que nos odies para siempre.

-Ese es el problema, Bo. Por más que lo he intentado no puedo odiaros, especialmente no a tí. Soy una maldita mentira porque creo que alejarme de vosotros me hace bien y que deberíais odiarme porque así si realmente pasa algo en todo este problema y me matan...no habrá tantos que sufran.

Así que esa era la verdadera razón de alejarlos cada vez que podía, pensó Bo.

Lentamente y más segura de lo que nunca había estado Bo tomó la cara de Lauren entre sus manos y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos para que supiera que lo que iba a decirle iba totalmente en serio.

-No voy a odiarte porque te quiero, ¿me oyes? Y no voy a dejarte otra vez sin pelear, no puedo hacerlo pero sin ti no se vivir.

Lauren cerró los ojos antes de tomar sus manos y besarlas intentando absorber algo de la fuerza que ella tenía dentro para mantenerse segura de todo esto que estaba haciendo y solo le llevaría a tener más consecuencias aunque por ahora todo parecieran ventajas.

-Gracias, Bo.

-No hay de que. Desde ahora juro cuidarte y estar ahí pàra ti, para siempre. Puedes creer en eso.

Lauren sonrió.

-Estoy empezando a hacerlo, Dennis.

El fuego en los ojos de Lauren se hizo presente hasta el punto en que Bo tuvo que apartar la mirada para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, con todos sus compañeros alrededor de ellas. Quería que Lauren olvidara cada uno de sus momentos malos y, aunque no se le olvidaba que tenía que sincerarse con ella sobre como llegó realmente a su vida, quería aguantar ese momento, convencerla de que estaba con ella y no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Necesita que creyera en ella de nuevo para que así no la odiara cuando supiera que ella la había buscado inicialmente por orden de Klaus.

-¿Estas lista?-susurro intentando olvidar su propia estúpidez mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Si...estoy lista-la escuchó susurrar.

Bo suspiró antes de besar su mano y miró al resto de sus compañeros quienes ya habían recogido sus cosas y asentía dandoles su aprovación para marcharse.

-Quiero que esteis listos para todos, chicos-dijo Lauren seriamente-. Seguramente haya miembros de La Shosian cerca y no quiero muertos de mi lado, ¿entendido?

-Alto y claro, jefa-dijo Kenzi-. Como te echaba de menos cuando te pones en plan líder de la manada.

Bo sonrió mientras Lauren miraba a la joven policía y luego dejaba escapar una carcajada, la última que escucharon antes de montarse en los coches y en la moto de Dyson y dirigirse a donde los amigos de Tricks le habían dicho con la esperanza de encontrar a Harold Beattie con vida.

El viaje fue algo largo pero valió la pena solo por ver la cara de concentración de Lauren. Bo realmente tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarse llevar por el deseo de tomarla aquí y allí cada vez que la tenía cerca. Se sentía como una adolescente caliente y eso, en medio de una misión solo podía significar problemas.

Aunque evitar no estar caliente con Lauren al lado era como intentar parar la lava de un volcán.

-Vale, estamos aquí-dijo Lauren una vez aparcaron el coche a metros de su objetivo.

Bo movió la cabeza para centrarse mientras Lauren miraba por los prismáticos. Por lo tétrico del lugar a la morena le parecía el sitio perfecto para mantener a alguien secuestrado pero aún así, no estaba segura del todo. Tenía la sensación de que esto era una buena trampa a la que iban a caer totalmente.

Lauren pareció notar su preocupación ya que tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó profundamente durante largos minutos hasta que su corazón paró de latir tan rápidamente permitiendo a la rubia separarse de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Estaremos bien, Bo-susurro ella.

-Si...claro-dijo la morena.

Las dos salieron del coche encontrando a Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi y Hale preparados y rápidamente, sin decirse ni una palabra, los cuatro se dividieron corriendo entre los matorrales para entrar al recinto que todavía parecía mucho peor cuando las dos consiguieron entrar tras sus compañeros.

El suelo estaba humedo y las paredes muy gastadas. Todo parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento cuando entraron dentro del edificio, el cuál estaba completamente a oscuras hasta que Tamsin sacó una literna y con ella, pudo ver el interruptor que les dio algo más de luz.

-Esto esta muy tranquilo-murmuro Dyson.

-Demasiado-coincidió Lauren-. Estad alerta.

De pronto una respiración lo tomó por sorpresa y se giraron para quedarse totalmente sin palabras al ver a un hombre en una esquina de la habitción. Tenía las manos encadenadas a la espada con una cadenas espinadas y sus ojos estaban tapados con una fuerte máscara de cuero pero aún así, no neceistaba ver nada más para saber quien era.

-Harold-susurro Lauren acercandose a él.

-¡Dejadme en paz, cobardes!-grito él.

-Harold soy Lauren, Lauren Lewis.

-¡Hijos de...! ¡Como os atreveis a usarla de nuevo!-grito Harold forcejeando para atacar a la dueña de la voz que le estaba hablando.

Bo se estremeció cuando vió como se dañaba las muñecas dos las espinas al intentar liberarse para atacar a Lauren. La rubia también debió ver el gesto de dolor de su padre cuando se movió para disparar a sus cadenas que cayeron al suelo liberandolo y dandole la oportunidad de que él le asestara un golpe a Lauren en el estomado forzandola a dar un paso atrás.

-Chicos-gruño Bo.

Rápidamente, Hale y Dyson lo inmovilizaron mientras Tamsin y Kenzi ayudaban a Lauren y Bo se ponía al frente aguantando las ganas de patear al hombre por tocar a la mujer que amaba aunque comprendía que estaba en shock y seguía con la máscara en los ojos, con lo cuál pensaba que eran sus enemigos.

-¡Harold!-grito Lauren al verlo forcejeando con Dyson y Hale-. Soy Lauren. Tú hija, Lauren.

Bo la miro al tiempo que los demás y luego se dirigió a Harold al que quitó la máscara para que pudiera ajustar su mirada y ver que lo que la rubia estaba diciendo era la verdad y estaban aquí para ayudarlo y no para hacerle más daño.

-¿Su hija?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Larga historia-susurro Bo-. Harold, ¿estas bien?

De pronto y antes de que el hombre pudiera contestarles, el edificio se llenó de luz paralizando a los policías cuando comprendieron que su trampa era una emboscada y se vieron rodeados de enemigos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...parece que tenemos compañía.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** klaysna,** necesito la extensión (gmail, hotmail, outlook, yahoo, etc.) que si no no puedo mandarlo, ¡la espero y te lo mando!

Para los demás ¡wow! 10 y no he tardado una vida, estamos justo en el ecuador del fic y yo quiero que sea ya mañana para ver lost girl otra vez...he echado de menos a Bo, a Lauren, ¡a Kenzi! ay...como me hacen sufrir esta gente...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Bo observó al hombre que había aparecido de la nada delante de ellos y que tenía una voz profunda, cargada de experiencia y arrogancia mucho más allá de la de Tom Ramsick, las canas y su uniforme le decía que era de un rango más alto y los diez hombres detrás de él le dejaban claro que había venido con claras intenciones de matar a alguien.

-Que bonito-dijo el hombre quien sonrió quitandose el sombrero para saludarlos de manera formal-. Esto es un peculiar reencuentro entre padre e hija, una lastima que no dure demasiado.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando cuatro de los hombres de aquel tipo los rodearon a todos excepto a Lauren, quien estaba parada delante de él y dos de sus hombres que la miraban como si no fuera un enemigo importante.

Bo se giro para ver como les iba a los demás pero un enorme tipo del tamaño de Robert la bloqueaba y solo era capaz de escuchar sus respiraciones y gritos de guerra sin saber que estaba pasando.

¡Que animal! Pensó mirando a su enemigo. Sus ojos eran enormes y tan negros como la noche y su cuerpo parecía sacado de una pared de hormigón armado por no hablar de los brazos que parecían rocas esperando para golpearla.

-Que hermosura.

Bo resopló, odiando que todos sus enemigos la creyeran inofensiva por ser atractiva.

-Que idiota. Preparate porque esta dulce cara te va a hacer papilla.

El tipo se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Bo se apartó aprovechando su agilidad y le dió un rodillazo en la entre pierna para obligarlo a agacharse mientras ella se levantaba de un salto y le daba una patada con el tacón de sus zapatos.

Miró a Lauren, quien estaba muy entretenida con sus dos atacantes pero tuvo tiempo de devolverle la mirada.

-¡Bo, tienes que hacerlo!-rugió Lauren-. Esta gente ya no es policía son...son asesinos.

Solo tenía que ver como había tratado a Harold para saber que no era merecedores de una vida. No mientras solo los llevara la sed de sangre y el poder.

Su enemigo se lanzó a por ella pero Bo lo esquivo y se apartó de él antes de sacar su pistola y disparar dos veces contra él al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Kenzi y Hale acabando con los suyos y a Dyson y Tamsin chocando las manos tras hacer lo mismo con sus enemigos.

Bo entonces se centró en lo que habían venido hacer y corrió a Harold quien estaba encargandose de su enemigo después de terminar con los otros y no la hiríó de puro milagro mientras le disparaba a su oponente.

-Estúpido...nunca te librarás...-susurro su enemigo.

Harold grito antes de descargar la pistola en él y luego la tiró al suelo arrodillandose allí como un loco.

Bo cogió su brazo e intento hacer que la mirara a los ojos cuando él cogió su puñal y se lo clavó en el brazo haciendola chillar antes de ver aparecer a Lauren quien apartó a su padre de ella y dejaba que Kenzi tomara a la morena en sus brazos.

-¡Basta, padre!-le grito Lauren a la cara-. Soy tu hija.

-¡Malditos hijos de...! ¡Dejadme!

Bo miró a Dyson quien asintió antes de usar la parte de atrás de su pistola para golpear a Harold quien cayó en brazos de Lauren para alivió de la rubia que miro primero al detective y luego a ella con la gratitud escrita en su cara.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Tamsin...

-Tranquila, yo y Dyson limpiaremos la zona mientras volveis a casa-dijo la rubia-. Nos veremos allí cuando acabemos.

Bo asintió y con la ayuda de Kenzi volvió a la casa rural con ella mientras Lauren y Hale llevaban a Harold en el otro coche simplemente porque Lauren había murmurado que tenía miedo que su padre se despertara e intentara atacar de nuevo asegurandose muy sutilmente que no estuviera en ningún momento cerca de Bo hasta que llegaron a la casa y entre Hale y Lauren colocaran a Harold en la cama para que luego los jovenes policías dejaran solas a sus amigas para que pudieran asumir lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Estará bien?

Lauren apenas podía hablar contemplando las heridas en el cuerpo de su padre. ¿Que barbaridades le habían hecho en este tiempo? Parecía que llevaban algún tiempo haciendole daño y todo lo que ella quería era destruir esa organización y a cada uno de ellos. Quería que Tom y los demás pagaran por ello.

Aunque más que nada quería que Klaus pagara por ello. De no haber sido por él, habría podido seguir y terminar con estos monstruos de una vez y para siempre. Habría podido proteger a su padre de esto.

No, se dijo enseguida. La culpa no era de Klaus. La culpa era solo suya y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Si hubiera pasado de largo cuando le ofrecieron la investigación, si lo hubiera dejado cuando Ciara y Nadia murieron, si...si hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos la noche que la detuvieron su padre no estaría ahora así. Ella era la única culpable de lo que había pasado.

El dolor y la culpa la llenaron mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Sintió que Bo la apartaba de su padre lentamente. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a ella pero la mirada cargada de compasión de Bo la hizo detenerse. Vio que Bo se acercaba a su padre y cogía un paño de la mesita para comenzar a limpiarle la sangre de sus heridas.

La gratitud y el alivio llenaron a Lauren por completo más cuando se fijo que Bo ni siquiera había atendido su herida preocupandose solo de su padre.

-Gracias-murmuró, agradecida por lo que había hecho más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

La vio echarle una mirada antes de apartarse de la cama y coger su brazo herido siseando de dolor mientras se alejaba de ellos hasta la mesita.

-Espero que cuando despierte todo esto no duela tanto como parece.

La ira se apoderó de Lauren al mirar las heridad de su padre de nuevo.

-Los quiero muertos a todos, Bo. Sin excepciones.

La expresión de Bo le dijo que ella empezaba a querer lo mismo.

-No tiene nombre lo que han hecho, torturar a un hombre así. ¿Sabes que el uniforme que llevaba ese tipo era de las fuerzas aéreas? Nunca imaginé que podían estar metidos en esto también.

-Es por eso que no suelo dejarlos vivos, Bo. No puedo permitir que estos monstruos sigan haciendo de las suyas y en la cárcel tienen contactos.

-Tienes razón. Aunque ahora mismo no creo que Harold pueda ayudarnos. Parecía bastante mal hace un rato y solo dios y él saben lo que le ha pasado a manos de esos tipos.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo Bo tenía razón. Harold estaba bastante dañado y necesitaba mucho reposo aunque aún así Lauren no estaba segura de si podría volver a mover sus manos completamente de nuevo.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo lo habrán tenido.

-Parece que bastante-murmuro Bo acercandose a Lauren para abrazarla y apartarle el pelo de la cara con su brazo bueno-. ¿Estas bien?

Lauren la miró la ojos tan profundamente que la cortó en dos.

-Eso debería preguntartelo yo, con todo esto no hemos podido ocuparnos de tí.

-No es nada. Lo importante ahora es tu padre.

-No, Bo. Tu también eres importante para mí. Mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

Bo la miró a los ojos antes de tomar su mano para llevarla a la mesa donde se quitó la camisa y Lauren le curó la herida cuidadosamente dandole sutiles miradas que hicieron que la morena no pudiera parar de mirar entre sus labios y sus ojos que cada vez la cautivaban más y más.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Bo, de verdad. Esto es muy importante para mí y que quieras echarme una mano...

-Siempre, Lauren. A partir de ahora no cometeré el error otra vez de dejarte sola cuando más me necesitas.

Sus palabras hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y su cuerpo se embriagara con emociones que no pudo controlar, por eso, Lauren se dejó llevar y atrajo a Bo contra su cuerpo para besarla con toda la pasión que le quemaba por dentro.

Bo suspiró al saborear a Lauren. Casi podía sentir las emociones que se rompían dentro de ella y todo lo que quería era consolarla. Lauren había tenido un día brutal y aún así besarla era como tocar el cielo. Ojalá todo pudiera mejorar ahora para ella y para su padre pero todavía tenían que lidiar con La Shosian y todos ellos tenían a Lauren como objetivo principal.

Daba la sensación de que todo el mundo iba contra ella pero justo en este momento, con los brazos de Lauren rodeandola y sus labios acariciando los suyos, Bo podía sentir las fuerzas necesarias para protegerla contra todo.

Lauren gimió al separarse de sus labios y enterró su nariz en su pelo oscuro. Adoraba el olor de su cabello y de su piel, como se movía contra ella ya fuera cuando se besaban, cuando hacían el amor o, simplemente, cuando estaban una al lado de la otra. A diferencia de otras parejas Bo era de su misma estatura, algo más alta cuando llevaba tacones por lo que no tenía que inclinarse para besarla. Además era astuta y valiente, perfecta para ella.

-Creo que esto puede convertirse en una adicción otra vez.

La escuchó soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y eso sería malo?

-No estoy segura-dijo Lauren con total sinceridad acariciando sus brazos.

Bo se ruborizó ante la intimidad de ese simple gesto.

-No creo que sea malo, Lauren. Es lo que sentimos.

-Y eso es de lo que no estoy segura, Bo. Quizá este volviendo a sentir por ti más que la primera vez, ¿sabes? Y me da miedo.

Bo sonrió con sus oscuros ojos brillando de manera divertida como Lauren tanto adoraba haciendola sonreir.

-Esta forma de sonreir...te podría llevar muy lejos, Lewis.

-Puede que ahora no sea el mejor momento para esto, Bo. No con todo lo que se nos viene encima pero no puedo evitar el deseo que siento por tí. Me consume.

Bo coloco una mano en su mejilla y con la otra le acarició la espalda mientras la miraba con el mismo deseo que ella sentía e incluso con ternura haciendo que el corazón de Lauren temblara ante su intensidad.

-No eres la única a la que le consume esto, Lauren, creeme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Lauren cerró los ojos antes de pegar su frente a la de Bo por unos segundos y sonreir separandose de ella.

-Será mejor que paremos esto antes de que se nos vaya de las manos.

-Si, ¿verdad?-dijo Bo con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que tienes algo...me resulta tan irresistible.

Lauren suspiró intentando aguantar se deseo con toda su fuerza. Bo era mala, la peor por hacerle esto y la mejor en las artes de seducción.

-Hacerme esto, Detective Dennis es delito.

-Por supuesto que lo es...¿donde estas tus esposas, oficial?

Lauren pasó una mano por su larga melena oscura lentamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había sentido y las palabras de Bo cuando habían hecho el amor, sus caricias y su forma de tocarla que siempre la llenaban por completo.

-Todavía no entiendo como estas aquí, de esta manera y ayudandome. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar.

-No era imposible, Lauren. Solo tenía que dejar de ser estúpida.

Lauren sonrió al escucharla negando con la cabeza.

-La vida es así y no podemos cambiar ni tus maneras ni mi empeño en esconder algo que debí contarte por mucho que Trick me pidiera silencio.

Bo enarcó una ceja sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Lauren.

-Estabas siendo profesional, al fin y al cabo eres la Detective Lewis.

-Ex-detective Lewis.

-Da igual, para mi siempre serás detective.

Lauren sonrió mientras tocaba el espacio entre sus ojos con sus dedos deleitandose con su piel.

-Y para mi siempre serás mi cabezona Detective Dennis.

Bo se estremeció por la mirada cargada de emociones de los ojos de Lauren mientras sentía el calor de su mano y sus dedos en su cara que la tocaban con una ternura que la dejaba sin palabras.

-Nunca seré como tú.

-No...eres mucho mejor que yo. Tú eres luz, Bo, para mí y para todos los que tocas, eso debes saberlo.

Eso era lo que Lauren pensaba pero no era así para nada. Bo era ingenúa, inconsciente, caprichosa en muchos aspectos y había cometidos tantos errores que iba a necesitar más de una vida para arreglarlos.

A decir verdad, a veces no sabía porque conectaba con la gente. Era muy extrovertida si y eso le llevaba a confiar muchas veces en la gente equivocada que siempre la dejaba con la sensación de ser una estúpida por haber puesto su confianza en ellos la primera vez.

Pero luego había conocido a Lauren y todo su mundo había cambiado. Cuando vino a formar parte de este equipo junto con Dyson y Hale conecto casi sin hacer esfuerzo con ellos y luego Lauren le dió todo lo que una persona podía darle a otra. Su enseñanza, su compresión ante su aparente frialdad y su cariño. Dandole después la amistad de Tamsin y Kenzi quienes sabía la habían aceptado bien solo por la detective rubia que la había cautivado.

Había perdido eso cuando lo dejó marchar pero ahora lo tenía y Bo quería mantenerlo. Quería terminar con esto y buscar la oportunidad de volver a enamorar a Lauren como antes, devolverle la ternura y la paciente firmeza que siempre había tenido y fomar una familia con ella con su casa y su valla blanca. Quería eso y no pararía hasta tenerlo.

Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba conocer el dolor dentro de Lauren para curarla o, por lo menos, para intentarlo.

-Se que quizá no sea el momento y que rompa el buen ambiente pero...¿podrías contarme algo de tu tiempo en la cárcel?-pregunto lentamente encogiendose de hombros para recibir un grito o una separación repentina de sus cuerpos.

Pero cuando no pasó, abrió los ojos para ver a Lauren suspirar e incluso apretar un poco más su abrazo.

-Una miseria, igual que para todos.

Bo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Tu nunca has sido como los demás y dudo mucho que lo fueras como presa. No te imagino pasando desapercibida.

La expresión de Lauren se tornó gelida mientras intentaba esconder sus verdaderas emociones de Bo quien la miraba dandole tiempo para que sacara todo lo que tenía de su interior.

-Tienes razón, nunca pasé desapercibida. Los presos no me dejaron tranquila en ningún momento y no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Bo recordó la Lauren de hace cinco años y a pesar de que era capaz de hacer lo que decía, dudaba que tuviera ganas de más pelea tras lo que La Shosian le había hecho.

-Mientes fatal.

-¿Miento?

La miró a los ojos como si estuviera desafiando a la rubia y le acarició la mejilla intentando hacerle saber que ella solo quería ayudarla a curarse haciendole decir todo lo que había sentido con palabras.

-Después de todo el secreto, las muertes, nuestras estúpidez, tenías muchas razones para pelearte contra el primero que te dijera algo pero no lo creo, Lauren. Eres lista y sabías donde estabas, no creo que te buscaras problemas porque si.

La furia se apoderó de Lauren al recordar sus primeros momentos allí, débil y desvalida a manos de aquellos animales.

-¿Lauren?

Era imposible desviar la furia de su mirada cuando Lauren la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que?

Cualquier persona normal habría dejado el tema correr pero no Bo. Ella era testaruda y sabía que esto ayudaría a Lauren en el futuro así que se tragó su miedo y decidió seguir adelante a pesar de las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir.

-¿Que pasó realmente en la cárcel?

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Lauren.

-No lo preguntaría si no quisiera saberlo-contestó Bo tomando una mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

Miró al suelo durante un momento antes de reirse en amargura y luego levantar la mirada para chocar con los ojos oscuros de Bo, que tembló al mirar la amargura que reflejaba la rubia.

-La primera noche fue la visita de La Shosian que ya sabes como fue-El dolor de su cara la dejó sin aliento mientras hablaba-. La segunda y tercera noche fueron golpes a mis barrotes mientras intentaba dormir, la cuarta casi me ahogaron en los retretes mientras los policías se reían desde la puerta. Jackes, uno de los presos más antiguo, incluso organizó una pelea donde tuve que vermelas con Grand Bull y Tito, ¿los recuerdas? Obviamente me dieron una paliza y fue donde, gracias a dios conocía Bruce quien me ayudó. Yo seguía pensando que alguien vendría a ayuarme y por eso al principio no quise ayuda pero cuando Klaus vino un día y me dijo que os habíais olvidados de mí...decidí luchar por mi vida para vengarme, Bo. Simplemente para vengarme y después descansaría o moriría en el intento.

Tenía sentido para Bo aunque le horrorizada la idea. Si ella hubiera estado en el luga de Lauren seguramente se habría suicidado estando allí.

-¿Porque no te ayudó Rainer?

-Lo hizo, cuando se enteró. Una noche en la que estaba sola ya que Bruce estaba encerrado en un módulo de vigilancia por mala conducta. Dos guardas me sacaron de mi celda y me llevaron al patio, allí había organizada otra pelea contra Razor-contó Lauren mirando el horror de Bo al darse cuenta de que hablaba del asesino en serie Razos Tammins-. Estuvo tan cerca de matarme, Bo...pero Rainer, despertado por el ruido apareció de la nada y me salvó. Nunca supe más de Razor y después de hablar conmigo y con Bruce los dos fuimos trasladados a aislamiento, solo siendo capaces de salir para comer y estirar las piernas un rato y alejados de los demás prisioneros.

La culpa se apoderó de Bo mientras escuchaba el crudo dolor en la voz de Lauren, al ver la rabia que tenía contra ella misma por ser débil en un momento donde todos lo habrían sido. Nunca quiso que esto pasara y nunca quiso hacerle este daño.

Y entonces, llegó a otra conclusión que le hizo el corazón más pesado y la enfureció mucho más.

-Klaus eligió tu prisión, ¿verdad?

La escuchó resoplar.

-Por supuesto, Bo. Dejame que te diga algo sobre ese idiota, sus contactos, su vida y todo lo que es esta controlado por La Shosian y él no es más que otra marioneta de los verdaderos poderosos.

Bo suspiró temblando al contemplar la verdad antes de coger la cara de Lauren entre sus manos y obligarla a que la mirara profundamente a los ojos.

-Se que es duro, que nunca podré hacer que lo olvides del todo pero esta vez será distinto.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si, lo creo-le dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios-. No me apartaré de tu camino, Lauren, pase lo que pase.

Lauren se quedó pasmada al ver la sinceridad en su mirada. Le habia contado cosas que solo sabían Bruce y Stefan y ella seguía aquí, a su lado. Sin asquearse por la violencia con la que había aprendido a sobrevivir en la cárcel.

Pero...¿por cuanto tiempo estaría con ella una vez que terminaran con esto? La respuesta era tan clara que Lauren sintió que su corazón se desplomaba de nuevo.

-Supongo que una vez vuelvas a tu vida normal todo esto será como otro recuerdo más.

Vió que Bo negaba con la cabeza energicamente.

-No voy a volver a ningún sitio sin tí. Tú mereces recuperar todo lo que perdiste y la vida que dejaste cinco años atrás.

Lauren se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Sería más fácil volver a odiarnos, Bo.

-No, sería fácil dejar de ser cabezotas y hace lo que queremos hacer-contestó Bo.

-Llevo cinco años sin hacerlo.

Bo la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Porque has estado dando palizas a miembros de La Shosian durante bastante tiempo porque has querido, ¿Acaso estas asustada de mí?

No de tí, de lo que me haces sentir, pensó Lauren. Nunca había sentido nada con esta fuerza por otra mujer que no fuera Bo y la verdad, empezaba a pesar que no era sano para ella seguir con la morena.

-Conestame...

-¿A que?

-A porque me tienes miedo.

Ahora recordaba lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Bo era de ese tipo de personas que no paraban de ir detrás tuya hasta que tenían una respuesta y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con ella ahora.

-Tienes a un equipo que me cosería a tiros si coloco mal un mechón de tu pelo por muy amables que parezcan así que, ¿como quieres que no te tenga miedo?

Bo chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Venga, Lauren...

-¿Porque iba a tenerte yo miedo a tí?

-Porque te sudan las manos y esto solo pasa cuando estas nerviosa, además, estas mirando a la puerta como si esperaras que cayera el diluvio universal para salvarte de estar a solas conmigo ahora mismo-dijo y después sonrió con malicia antes de añadir-. Gallina.

Lauren se quedó alucinada y sin palabras con la actitud de la morena.

-¿Me acabas de llamar gallina?

-Puede ser...

Nunca le había gustado que la llamaran cobarde pero la manera en la que Bo se lo había dicho le parecía justo la mezcla perfecta entre provocación y diversión que parecía necesitar en ese momento.

-Provocarme no es bueno, Dennis.

-Y esa era un provocación leve. Debo admitir que esa es una de las pasiones de mi vida así que será mejor que te prepares porque no voy a parar nunca mientras muestres esa sonrisa que es para comerte.

-¿Mi sonrisa es para comerme?-pregunto Lauren sorprendida.

-Oh, si. Para comerte.

El corazón de Lauren dio un vuelco al escuchar la lujuría divertida en la voz de Bo. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba y la echaba tanto de menos que cuando la volvió a tener fue como si se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de ella de golpe.

Algo improbable pero no por ello menos real.

-Vamos-dijo Bo tirando de su mano.

-¿Que?-murmuro Lauren intetando ver más allá de su propio deseo.

-Tienes que dormir. Tu ojos me dicen que estas hecha polvo y voy a meterte en la cama y pegarte a mi toda la noche para que descanses.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si. Sigo dando tanto calor como antes, ¿Sabes?

Tom levantó la mirada hacia su informador, que había interrumpido su reunión de La Shosian por una emergencia que él esperaba fuera muy grave porque si no, lo mataría sin dar la más mínima explicación.

-¿Me estas diciendo que se llevarón a Harold Beattie de donde lo teníamos?

El informador tragó saliva al escuchar la furiosa voz de su jefe y miró al suelo deseando que la tierra se abriera para tragarselo.

-Lewis y los suyos entraron y...

-La ex-detective-gruño Tom.

-Si...ella. Ellos se lo llevaron.

Tom soltó un taco al entender que Lauren se les había adelantado esta vez aunque la pregunta de como lo había hecho cuando él había dejado a su padre y a varios hombres allí era su principal preocupación ahora.

-¿Donde esta mi padre y los hombres?

El informador siguió mirando al suelo asustado.

-Muertos...todos estan muertos, señor.

Tom miró a su informador quedandose helado antes de girarse para golpear la mesa con fuerza haciendola temblar hasta el suelo mientras sus ojos clamaban venganza por la muerte de su padre y de sus hombres.

-Quiero que los vigiles de cerca, a todos el equipo y me digas como se mueven, cuando y donde-gruño Tom-. Quiero todo de ellos.

-Si, señor...

Iba a matarlos a todos empezando por la morena de Lauren a la que iba a darle un trato especial antes de pegarle un tiro y después, después se encargaría de Lauren personalmente...


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:**Capitulo corto hoy, chicos, mi mente no da para más. Por cierto, **klaysna **en vista de que sigo con problemas (que no es tu culpa, es que no deja poner correos completos) voy a darte el mio y ya me mandas allí tu correo para que te pueda mandar el capitulo.

mi correo es: inolvidable23 outlook . es (pon el arroba y quita los espacios y listo)

Nos vemos y como siempre, gracias!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Bo suspiró cuando por fin Lauren se relajó quedandose dormida a su lado. Le sorprendía que le hubiera costado tan poco convencerla de descansar entre sus brazos pero lo había conseguido y Bo estaba más que feliz por ello.

A pesar de que todo lo que quería era hacerle el amor una y otra vez también necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que estaban haciendo. Tenían que hablar exactamente de si esto era una relación fruto del estrés que vivían o si de verdad estaban dispuestas a arriesgar el corazón en esta nueva etapa que la vida les preparaba.

Miró a Lauren quien dormía de lado con un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y su respiración y sonrió. Realmente era hermosa con su cabello dorado cayendole por el rostro y esa pinta tan inocente que tenía cuando dormía.

Parecía una niña...su niña.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto Lauren en un murmullo.

-Lo siento, pensé que dormías.

-Lo hacía pero luego tu pierna se metió entre las mías-dijo al tiempo que abría esos ojos color avellana y la miraba-. Que sepas que es dificil dormir cuando pienso en tu muslo frotandose contra mi.

-Perdona.

Se movió para colocar su cabeza sobre sus pechos sin apartar la pierna de donde estaba y aspiró el suave olor de su piel. Tan suave y a la vez con tanta cueldad sobre ella que Bo pasó una mano sobre su hombro suspirando ante lo mucho que sus dedos disfrutaban tocandola. Luego le dió un beso justo donde empezaba uno de sus pechos y se apoyó de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

Lauren tembló levemente por la ternura de sus gestos. Todavía no se podía creer que realmente se estuviera planteando caer de nuevo en brazos de Bo para algo más que una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

¿Que le estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Ella amaba a Bo, siempre lo haría pero no quería volver a sufrir por ella. Se había negado a tener a alguien a su lado el mismo día que le rompió el corazón.

Aunque esta vez era mucho más que hacerle daño. Esta vez era su propia alma la que estaba en juego.

Pero en este momento mientras la sentía así, pegada a su cuerpo no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecer a la vida por ponerla de nuevo en su camino. Acarició su melena oscura con una leve sonrisa. No sabía porque pero se moría por enredar sus dedos en esos mechones oscuros. Los acarició dejandolos caer sobre su hombro, tapado solo por una camiseta de tirantes.

Una camiseta...en una cama que ellas ocuparan. ¿Cuanto hacía de eso? Mucho más de lo que ella podía recordar.

Bo le había explicado de manera muy fugaz que no estaba comoda durmiendo desnuda después de que se separaran. Le dijo que con ella estar desnuda para dormir era normal, agradable, pero no le pasaba lo mismo sin ella y que por eso había decidido llevar una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos al poco de romper su relación.

Aunque a Lauren no le importaba del todo ya que por lo menos sabía que no llevaba nada de ropa interior debajo.

Contrólate, saco de hormonas, se dijo rodando los ojos.

Pero eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. El cuerpo de Bo era un aúntetico pecado y mantenerse en linea sin tocar ni un poquito estaba poniendo a prueba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sin embargo poco a poco el cansancio fue tomando el control con ella y antes de saber que estaba pasando cerró sus ojos sumiendose en un profundo sueño, esta vez, sin las pesadillas que siempre la habían perseguido.

Horas más tarde la brisa de la mañana la despertó y la hizo mirar a un lado donde Bo seguía profundamente dormida, sonrió, la beso en la mejilla y salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacer café y quizá, el desayuno para todos cuando se encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ya allí.

-De tal palo tal astilla, supongo.

Lauren apenas sonrió al ver a su padre, Harold Beattie delante de ella echandose una taza de café mientras sonreía a pesar de sus heridas, que debían dolerle muchisimo.

-Buenos días, Harold. ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor, debo decir que tú y tus amigos habeis hecho un gran trabajo conmigo aunque reconozco que estoy enfadado porque estes metida en esto, Lauren.

Ella lo sabía e incluso lo entendía pero no había sabido nada de Harold hasta que se metió en esta investigación y, además, ella siempre había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer y en esta ocasión, su necesidad era eliminar a La Shosian del mapa, cayera quien cayera.

-Estoy muy cerca de terminar con todo, Harold. Puedo hacerlo.

-Lo sé, eres mi hija. Pero esto va a ser mucho más dificil a partir de ahora. La Shosian se rige con el miedo y eso quiere decir que todos se moveran si los más fuertes lo dicen. Creeme cuando te digo que lo harán y que tu y tus amigos sereis sus principales objetivos de ahora en adelante, por no contarme a mi.

Lauren sabía que tenía razón pero eso no cambiaba sus planes.

-¿Como puedo llegar a ellos e intentar salir viva?

-Usando tus habilidades al cien por cien, hija. Espera a que muevan ficha y observa donde atacar, al final ellos mismos se destruirán por un mal paso. Es lo que tiene juntar a tanta gente con tanta sed de poder. Al final uno de ellos querrá más quelos demás y caeran todos, ahí es tu mejor oportunidad.

-¿Y que pasa con los policías normales mientras tanto? ¿Que me dices de ellos, que salen sin saber que sus cabezas ya tienen precio? ¿Que pasará si tardan demasiado y yo espero como una idiota?

-Estarán bien, te tendrán a ti y a mi para protegerlos mientras tanto, Lauren. No dejaremos que esto siga adelante, te lo prometo.

El problema era que su padre ya no estaba en condiciones de luchar y todos los que habían intentado ayudarla antes estaban muertos. Sus amigos ahora estaban en peligro y Bo...no podía esperar hasta que intentaran ir a por Bo, no iba a permitirlo.

De repente, sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura y se giro para ver a Bo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba un sorbo que segundos antes había dejado su padre para ella. Estaba totalmente hermosa con su pelo revuelto por el suelo y su mirada todavía algo desenfocada que parecía brillar al mirarla.

-¿Te he despertado?-le preguntó.

-Que va, ha sido tu lado de la cama que estaba helado cuando he intentando abrazarte.

-Buenos días entonces, Bo.

-Buenos días, Lauren y...Harold.

Harold les sonrió mientras se giraba para meter pan en una tostadora. Era un ambiente raro y la verdad, era todo lo que Lauren necesitaba en este momento. Sus amigos, su padre y Bo, todos a su lado.

¿Era eso ser egoísta?

-¿Estas bien?

Lauren asintió hacia su padre, que era quien le había hecho la pregunta antes de apoyarse sobre Bo quien besó su mejilla y sonrió acariciandole la cara con la nariz a medida que las dos desayunaban tranquilamente.

-¿Como te encuentras, Harold?-pregunto Bo mientras lo miraba ahora si, con sus ojos oscuros estudiandolo.

-Muy bien, Bo. Gracias a vosotros.

Lauren asintió, tenía razón su padre en eso y ella misma se sentía en deuda con todos ellos. Incapaz de expresar de su gratitud de otra manera cogió la cara de Bo y la besó mientras su padre reía se apartaba la mirada y la morena suspiraba en su beso contestandole rápidamente hasta que la falta de aire las obligó a separarse.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien así, Lauren-susurro su padre con la mirada triste-. Tú madre era igual. Impetuosa, valiente, fuerte y muy inteligente, era la luz de mi vida hasta que esos bastardos me la quitaron...Y desde entonces no soy más que una sombra en este corrupto mundo.

-No digas eso, Harold-susurro Lauren-. Seguro que ella no querría escucharte hablar así de ti mismo.

-Es la verdad-contestó él simplemente-. Nunca puedo dejar de pensar en que todo esto fue mi culpa y en que fui un cobarde por no afrontar mis consecuencias antes. No pude salvarla a ella, no, pero quizá, de haberlo hecho, podría haber salvado a ti.

Bo lo miró furiosa.

-¿Cobarde? ¿En que estas pensando? ¡Por amor de dios! Ahora sabemos mejor que nunca lo que son capaces de hacer y tú has estado años luchando contra su tiranía, incluso cuando te secuestraron. ¿Como puedes llamarte cobarde?

-Debí matarlos o morir-dijo Harold mirando a Lauren-. La Shosian no se va a detener hasta matarnos a los dos ahora. Buscarán tu punto débil, ya sean tus amigos o ella o tu hermano.

De eso estaba totalmente segura.

-¿Porque nunca contactaste conmigo, padre? ¿Porque dejarlo todo en tus manos cuando yo podría haberte ayudado?

-Te saqué de casa para no ponerte en peligro, Lauren. Nunca haría nada para hacer peligrar tu vida pero claro, eres una Beattie, los problemas siempre te perseguirán donde vayas.

Bo besó el cuello de Lauren y estiró su mano para tomar la mano de Harold mientras se le rompía el corazón por los dos.

-Tenemos que reunirnos todos para discutir que vamos a hacer ahora, tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos.

Harold asintió.

-Pues si, pero debeis saber que os matarán al minimo indicio que tengan de que los estais buscando o que estais intentando acabar con la hermandad.

Lauren casi saltó de los brazos de Bo cuando recordó el encuentro con Tom y supo entonces porque se había arriesgado a ir hasta ella completamente solo.

-Estaba estudiandome a mi y a mis aliados. Maldito hijo de perra.

Su padre asintió con a cabeza.

-Seguramente ahora saben tu punto débil.

-Que es Bo, por supuesto.

-¿Yo?-pregunto la morena mirando a Lauren.

-Por supuesto. Ellos siempre han sabido que tu eras mi vida, de ahí que nos separaran la primera vez.

-Seguramente-dijo Harold-. Tal y como hiciero conmigo y con tu madre, Lauren. Por eso ahora debemos tener más cuidado que nunca.

Y justo cuando lo dijo Lauren y Bo vieron como Harold se quedaba sin aliento al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Preocupada, Lauren se separó de la morena y se acercó a su padre con cuidado.

-¿Padre?

-Mierda...me pusieron un rastreador en el pecho-dijo apartando a Lauren hacia Bo de un empujón-. Teneis que salir de aquí. ¡Alejaos de mi!

-No, no voy a dejarte solo.

Su padre la fulminó con una mirada.

-Te encontraré, marchaos.

-No voy a dejarte solo, padre. Lucha lo que quieras pero no lo haré.

Harold negó con la cabeza mientras miró como Bo llamaba a los demás a gritos para que llegaran lo antes posible hasta ellos.

-No sabeis lo que estais haciendo, dejadme aquí.

-No dejaremos a nadie atrás-repitió Bo colocandose al lado de Lauren mientras todo el equipo se reunía-. No volveremos a dejar a nadie atrás.

Y entonces escucharon la puerta abrirse de golpe mientras un comando de La Shosian entraba armado delante de ellos, la mayoría en pijama pero armados hasta los dientes y listo para darles mucha guerra.

-Y esto es un problema-comentó Kenzi mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban allí y esa casa acababa de convertirse en territorio de una batalla campal.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Lauren sacó su arma al mismo tiempo que sus enemigos le apuntaban con las suyas pero por raro que pareciera nadie se movió excepto Tom, quien miraba a Harold con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Así que aquí es donde tenías escondido a mi amigo, Lauren-dijo, mirandola como si fuera un pedazo de carne-, sigues con tus manías de matar a mi gente-finalizó, sin rastro ya de la superioridad que siempre parecía poseer.

Lauren se encogió de hombros dando un paso al frente sin rastro de ninguna satisfacción por lo que había hecho en su cara.

-Él quiso matarnos-le contó Lauren cruzandose de brazos-. ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Invitarlo a cenar?

-Quería que murieras- Tom la miró con rabia a los ojos-. Ese habría sido un gran final para todos nosotros.

-Menos para mí-dijo meneando la cabeza-. Yo muero y este juego se acaba. La policía queda a vuestro control. No mola nada, ¿sabes? Además, ¿que sería de tí sin la diversión que yo te ofrezco?

La mirada de Tom pasó de Lauren a Harold.

-Podríamos preguntarle a tu padre que clase de diversión podría darme él en tú lugar, ¿no crees?

La ira ensombreció la mirada de Lauren cuando vio la mirada avergonzada de su padre. No obstante, antes de que Lauren pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, un cuchillo salió volando de la mano de Harold y se clavó en la pared a milimetros de Tom.

Tom lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No aprenderás nunca, viejo.

Harold le lanzó una mirada que prometía venganza.

-Conseguiré acabar contigo, idiota.

-Sigue soñando carcamal. Esta vez habeis perdido y ahora todos vais a morir por asesinar a mi padre y a mis hombres.

-Venga ya-dijo Bo detrás de Lauren entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia antes de mirarlo-. No empecemos de nuevo el discurso del malo malisimo que viene a quitar de enmedio a los buenos para controlar el mundo, por favor. Me aburren soberanamente y, además, no dan miedo.

Tom miró su arma antes de acariciarla y luego volvió a mirar a Lauren quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lauren...tu pequeña novia se cree muy lista. Espero que siga igual cuando te mate delante de ella y te desangres en sus brazos.

Lauren lo miro, levantando una ceja.

-¿Estas relatando mi muerte o la tuya?

Bo rodó sus ojos apretando su agarre sobre Lauren.

-Mira tío, deja de hablar y haz lo que pretendes hacer de una vez, ¿vale? Estoy aburrida de tantas amenazas.

Harold miro a Lauren antes de mirar a Bo.

-¿Tienes ganas de morir?

-Ninguna pero si tengo que elegir prefiero hacerlo peleando y no de aburrimiento por tantas tonterías.

De repente vieron a los hombres de Tom caminar a cada lado de él rodeando todas las salidas posibles y dejandolos sin más opciones de una escapada que una pequeña ventana.

Bo murmuro un taco antes de entender que igual había hablado muy rápido. Esta gente realmente sabía lo que se hacía y todo se iba a poner muy mal si no pensaban en algo rápido.

-Oye-le dijo a Lauren-. Quiza me haya pasado de lista ahora mismo pero tu que los conoces mejor a estos tipos espero que tengas una idea de como salir de esta con vida.

-¿Me estas dejando el trabajo duro?

-Eres la lista, ¿no?

Tom se lanzó a por Bo pero antes si quiera que pudiera cogerla Lauren la apartó de él y la lanzó contra una esquina atrayendo a los demás soldados mientras Kenzi, Hale, Dyson y Tamsin abrían fuego y los mataban. Tom consiguió protegerse pero Lauren siguió disparando en su dirección mientras los demás salían de la casa.

Todos menos su padre.

-¡Vamos, Harold!

-¡Lauren!

Se giro para ver a Bo en el asiento de conductor de uno de los jeep, en el otro estaban Dyson, Tamsin, Hale y Kenzi, todos esperando a que ella apareciera para poder salir de aquí pero su padre parecía petrificado, asustado.

No podía moverse y ella no podía dejarlo.

-Harold...

-Dejalo si puedes, Lauren-dijo Tom desde su escondite-. Él no podrá seguirte, sabe que debe morir, sabe que es su culpa y que esto es lo que debe pasar.

Y un cuerno iba a salvar a su padre para dejarlo morir ahora.

-¡Lauren! ¡Vamos!-escuchó gritar a Bo.

-Tenemos que irnos-escuchó que decía Dyson.

Ella lo sabía, de quedarse allí solo acabarían muertos y no podía permitirlo. Apuntando hacia donde estaba Tom, miró fuera donde estaban los demás y les sonrió dandoles la contestación que necesitaba.

-Bo...

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarla aquí!

Lauren quiso llorar al escuchar a Bo pero en lugar de eso se relajó notablemente, caminó hasta donde estaba su padre al mismo tiempo que Tom salía de su escondite con el arma y se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ten tu vida, papa.

-¿Lauren?

De repente y con toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de ella, Lauren lanzó a su padre fuera de la casa al tiempo que se giraba y disparaba a Tom quien también le disparó a ella al tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos de Bo y de los compañeros que corrieron de nuevo a la casa.

-¡Lauren!

-Hija...no...

Al entrar en la casa, Bo corrió a toda velocidad sin ni siquiera fijarse en que el lugar que debía ocupar el cuerpo de Tom estaba vacio. Todo lo que le importaba era Lauren, quien estaba apoyada en el frigorifico con la sangre derramandose por su hombro.

-Oh dios...

-Bo...

-Shhh tranquia, nena. Vamos a encargarnos de esto-susurro Bo al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

Al mismo tiempo que Bo, con la ayuda de Tamsin, Hale y Dyson estabilizaban a Lauren, Kenzi vió por el rabillo del ojo a Harold quien, con ojos asustado y llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a marcharse del lugar.

Pero Kenzi, siendo Kenzi, no iba a permitir que se fuera tan rápido.

-¿Donde crees que vas?-pregunto cogiedo el brazo del hombre.

-No puedo estar aquí...mi hija...

-Ella te necesita. Le has jodido la vida con todo esto así que se un padre de verdad y quedate con ella ahora-recriminó Kenzi encendida de furia.

-No puedo...

Y antes de que Kenzi pudiera hacer nada más Harold se montó en un jeep y se marchó haciendo a la pequeña detective rabiar de furia antes de volver de nuevo a la casa donde los demás habían conseguido tumbar a Lauren y pensaban rápidamente la forma de sacarle la bala del hombro.

-Quemad unos alicates y luego desinfectarlos-dijo Kenzi mientras Dyson y Hale se miraban-. Después usadlos para sacarle la bala.

-¿Funcionará?-pregunto Tamsin algo preocupada.

-Si, pero necesitare algo que morder para resitir el dolor y que alguien tapone la herida cuando la bala este fuera-susurro Lauren mientras tiritaba por el dolor.

Kenzi asintió y cogió un paño al tiempo que Dyson y Hale preparaban unos alicates para hacerlo que Kenzi había dicho. Mientras tanto, Bo se había sentado en el suelo y sostenía la cabeza de Lauren sobre sus piernas al tiempo que la miraba con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto...-susurro Bo agachando la cabeza para besar los labios de la rubia-. No quieras volver a sacrificarte.

-No podía dejarlo...-susurro Lauren.

-Entonces busca la manera de sobrevivir pero no vuelvas a intentar dejarme, Lauren-susurro Bo de nuevo mirandola a los ojos-. Me moriría si algo te pasara.

Lauren le dió media sonrisa antes de que Dyson y Hale tomaran el control con Kenzi a su lado. Tardaron un poco pero finalmente, tras una hora consiguieron sacarle la bala aunque nunca olvidarían los gritos de dolor de Lauren, quien ahora estaba arriba con Bo descansando, por suerte, la herida no era tan grave como parecía en un principio y creían que Lauren se recuperaría pronto dando así la tranquilidad que todos parecían necesitar.

Kenzi y Hale se encargaron de llevarse los cuerpos para notificarlo a la policía mientras Dyson y Tamsin limpiaban la casa. Su lugar privado que ya no era ni privado, ni seguro y acababa de darles uno de los mayores sustos de sus vidas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dyson a su pareja cuando la rubia se sentó en el reposa brazos de uno de los sofas.

-No...la verdad es que no-confesó Tamsin.

Dyson se acercó a ella y la abrazo permitiendo que Tamsin soltara toda la tensión que llevaba dentro. Ella era una persona que no tenía casi emociones pero desde que estaba con esta gente todo había cambiado.

Y ahora casi habían perdido a Lauren haciendo que Tamsin realmente se diera cuenta del peligro que estaban corriendo en estos momentos.

-Tengo miedo, Dyson. Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba-susurro Tamsin contra su pecho.

-Lo sé-murmuro él.

-Y lo peor de todo es que no podemos borrarlo, porque aunque nos olvidaramos Lauren seguiría estando en peligro y...oh dios, Dyson. Van a matarla-dijo finalmente la rubia.

Dyson suspiró antes de besar la cabeza de Tamsin. La verdad que él también lo pensaba y lo peor era que si eso pasaba, seguramente también matarían a Bo, incluso alguno de ellos si no tenía cuidado.

-Encontraremos la manera...-susurro Dyson.

-No lo se, Dyson. Solo quiero encontrar la manera de volver a casa, todos y si puede ser vivos.

Él asintió tomando su cara entre sus manos antes de besarla, quería transmitirle sus propios miedos y, a la vez, quería intentar calmarla para que todo fuera mejor.

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso, sería más fácil de decir que de hacer.

* * *

><p>Bo observó a Lauren dormir mientras reposaban en la cama varias horas después de lo que había pasado en la planta baja. Su cuerpo servía a la rubia como colchón y Bo estaba feliz de que fuera así después de los últimos acontecimiento. Podía recordar su mirada cuando se giro para volver a la casa a enfrentarse a Tom, la desesperación para que le hiciera caso y el dolor, sobretodo recordaba el dolor de casi haberla perdido en aquel momento.<p>

Y para colmo Kenzi le había dicho que Harold se había ido.

-Te oigo pensar desde aquí-susurró Lauren ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Deberías estar descansando-murmuró Bo besando su cabeza antes de seguir jugando con su pelo.

-Soy un desastre, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lauren-. Mi padre se ha ido porque soy incapaz de hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Que?-preguntó Bo sorprendida-. ¿Que dices?

-Tú y los demás deberíais iros también, de esa manera no podré poneros en peligro-continuó Lauren-. De hecho es lo que vais a hacer, os ireis y...

Bo la besó con fuerza. No quería escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y no quería ni pensar en hacer lo que decía porque no iba a hacerlo.

Iba a quedarse y luchar pasara lo que pasara porque más que nunca sabia que tenía que proteger a Lauren.

-Bo, ¿que haces?

-Voy a hacerte el amor de manera que no se te olvide mi presencia nunca, Lauren. Voy a amarte de manera que jamás vuelvas a decir que quieres que me vaya de tu lado.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Bo le quitó la ropa con cuidado de no perjudicar su herida y la apoyó en la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima al tiempo que tomaba uno de los pechos de Lauren en su boca y los saboreaba tranquilamente, tomandose su tiempo para dejar la impresión que quería sobre la ex-detective.

Luego, incapaz de conterse tras pasar por una agradable mañana, el enfado con sus enemigos y el miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba más que su propia vida, Bo se dejó llevar bajando con besos por el cuerpo de Lauren hasta llegar donde quería, quitandole los pantalones en el proceso para probar la esencia inconfundible de Lauren que tanto añoraba.

Lauren se quedó sin aire al mirar a Bo tan salvaje y tan bella entre sus piernas, probándola como si nada más que ella importara y dandole todo el amor que sentía y que a Lauren se le clavaba en el alma como un puñal.

Incapaz de soportar ni un segundo más la tortura que Bo le estaba inflingiendo, Lauren la atrajo a sus labios para besarla mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de ella haciendola gemir en su boca. Justo lo mismo que hizo ella cuando Bo la imitó penetrandola con sus dedos siempre pausadamente disfrutando de cada maldito segundo que las llevaba cada vez más al descontrol.

Mientras las dos se daban y tomaban lo que querían de la otra se miraron clavando sus ojos la una en la otra, diciendose con palabras todas esas cosas que no parecían poder decirse a la cara en aquel momento.

Y, segundos después, Bo gritó el nombre de Lauren seguida de la rubia quien grito el nombre de la morena.

-Gracias por recordame las cosas cuando las olvido, Bo-roneó Lauren en el cuello de la morena cuando por fin parecieron relajarse

-No hay de que...-susurró Bo.

Lauren acarició el pelo de Bo con su brazo bueno mientras cogía su respiración y disfrutaba del momento con una simple esperanza de futuro flotando por primera vez en su mente. Quizá podía hacer esto, quizá podía terminar con esto de otra manera y vivir su vida con Bo tranquila.

-Te quiero, Bo-susurro Lauren finalmente.

Bo levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos y le dió la mejor sonrisa que Lauren podía recibir, la que venía del corazón y la habían dejado sin aire más de una vez.

_Estas perdida, Lewis..._

-Yo también te quiero, Lauren.

Lauren usó su mano para acercar la cara de Bo y besarla con una sonrisa incluso en su maltrecho corazón cuando, de repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y el cabello de Tamsin se asomó mientras la otra detective intentaba no mirar que estaban haciendo sus amigas y compañeras.

-Interrumpo lo se y os juro que si no fuera necesario no os llamaría pero Bo, por lo menos tu tienes que venir conmigo-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bo.

-Hale y Kenzi estan teniendo problemas en la comisaría, por el momento estan bien pero necesitan refuerzos-contó la rubia.

Lauren ardía de furia al escuchar a Tamsin. La Shosian había puesto en marcha su juego y su padre estaba perdido mientras ella se escondía, pero nucna más. No se escondería nunca más y menos de ellos.

-Voy a ir con vosotros-sentenció Lauren.

Bo la miró a los ojos y, en ese momento supo que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lauren Lewis iba a volver a casa con ellos y, esta vez, no iba a hacerlo sola.

No, esta vez iba a hacerlo con su equipo y con ella, porque Bo no iba a volver a separarse nunca más de ella y se lo hizo saber cuando tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la ex-detective.

-Juntas-susurro Bo.

-Juntas-dijo Lauren.

Y ya no hacía falta nada más.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:**Solo deciros que ¡muy feliz navidad! Espero que paseis un gran día y que nunca perdais la sonrisa en estos días especiales para todos. Como siempre, agradecida de corazón por todos vuestras palabras y reviews y todo lo que me habeis dado, de verdad, no tendré nunca palabras para agradeceroslo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

El camino de vuelta a casa era uno que Lauren no olvidaría nunca. Las calles, la ciudad, la gente, todo era como ella recordaba la última vez que estuvo aquí y la constante presencia de Bo solo lo hacía más familiar.

Estaba en casa, finalmente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Bo tomando su mano.

-Si...es hora de que cada uno enfrente sus realidades y esta es la mía-murmuro Lauren dandole un pequeño apretón con su mano.

-Hemos llegado, Lauren deberías...

Lauren salió del coche antesde que Dyson pudiera acabar su frase. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ordenes y no iba a seguirlas ahora, cuando todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa y solo había una manera de arreglarlo.

Una vez dentro de la comisaría a Lauren no le costó localizar a Kenzi y Hale. Parecían tranquilos a pesar de que Kenzi tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y Hale las manos levantadas en señal de rendición cosa que hizo hervir la sangre de la ex-detective. Ella podía no formar parte de esta unidad pero que el demonio se la llevara si iba a permitir que por ir con ella sus amigos se pusieran en peligro o perdieran su prestigio.

Lauren se paró delante de los policías que parecían cortar el paso de Kenzi y Hale colocandose delante de sus amigos mientras miraba a los demás con cara de pocos amigos.

Ferguson, uno de los oficiales de bajo mando de la comisaría y uno de los miembros más jovenes de La Shosian la miró junto al resto de cuadrilla, un total de cinco hombres que parecían estar listos para matar en el momento en que se les diera la orden.

Ferguson rio al verla y pidió a sus hombres que bajaran las armas mientras Lauren respiraba lentamente, acumulando todas sus fuerzas y aislando el dolor de su hombro para que no le molestara en caso de pelea.

-No sabía que todavía te importaba esta gente, Lauren. Te veía más rencorosa.

-Ya ves-contestó Lauren con una media sonrisa-. Las cosas pasan, Ferguson, la gente cambia.

Bo miró junto a Dyson y Tamsin a Lauren en el que probablemente era otro de los momentos más tensos de su vida.

Hale lo miró con asco antes de señalarlo.

-Eres un hijo de perra. He trabajado contigo y tu te has convertido en uno de ellos-acusó Hale antes de que Lauren lo detuviera.

-No vale la pena, Hale-susurro la ex-detective.

-Oh, Lauren, por favor-rió Ferguson-. Tienes delante de tí a gente que te olvido cuando lo necesitabas, ¿y tu preciosa Bo? Estaba divirtiendose en la cama con Klaus mientras tu te pudrías en la cárcel.

Bo intentó coger a Lauren para detenerla tras ver su cara pero la rubia se apartó de ella y le asestó al oficial un fuerte puñetazo que nadie pudo evitar tirandolo al suelo. Sus compañeros rápidamente se lanzaron a por ella y otros se lanzaron a por Hale, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson y especialmente Bo, quien intentaban llegar a la rubia sin éxito.

Lauren sonrió, esa era la bienvenida que ella esperaba y no se arrepentía de tenerla aunque si lo hacía del golpe que Ferguson le pegó en el estomago y la forzó a dar unos pasos atrás mientras el oficial levantaba el puño para darle un golpe final cuando, de la nada, una mano lo detuvo y lo lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza haciendolos salir corriendo a él y a sus chicos en cuanto vieron de quien se trataba.

-Que sepas que solo te he salvado el culo para poder acabar nuestro asunto pendiente, Lauren.

-Hoy es mi día de suerte, Robert. Adelante.

Robert se giro para asestarle una patada que Lauren esquivó por muy poco y luego ella intentó golpearlo a él pero Robert era ágil a pesar de su tamaño y la esquivó otra vez por muy poco haciendo a la ex-detective sonreir ante esta pelea.

Hacía mucho que no tenía un rival a su altura y, la verdad, no podía esperar a ver que tenía Robert realmente que ofercer en una batalla.

Bo consiguió mirar la pelea una vez todo a su alrededor se aclaró siendo lo primero que observó a Lauren dandole una fuerte patada a Robert en el pecho. El gigante dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y la miró sorprendido antes de sonreir y volver a la carga.

-Tenemos que detener a Robert-dijo al lado de Dyson que todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de ella.

-Bo, espera...-dijo Dyson-. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto se ponga peor, Lauren nos esta dando tiempo.

La sugerencia si quiera de pensar en dejar a Lauren sola con Robert era más de lo que Bo podía soportar.

-¡Dyson! No podemos dejarla.

Esa llamada hizo que Robert la mirara y caminara hacia ella con fuertes pasos pero antes de poder cogerla, Lauren saltó a su espalda rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Robert y siseando de dolor por su reciente herida en el hombro.

-Voy a terminar con esto, idiota.

-Lauren no, no lo mates-pidió Bo.

-¿Estas de broma?-pregunto Lauren mirandola por primera vez desde que empezó la pelea-. No va a parar hasta matarme y ha querido hacerte daño a ti también.

Quizá si pero Robert era un buen amigo manejado por un pésimo hombre y no merecía un final así por nada del mundo.

-Robert, por favor, dejanos tranquilos.

-Nunca.

Lauren flexionó los brazos para apretar su agarre cortando la respiración de Robert mientras Bo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Eh! Hay fuera un tipo a cogido a una niña, iba vestido de policía y su madre no para de pedir ayuda.

Lauren se quedó blanca al escuchar los gritos de la calle. Bo vió un segundo de indecisión antes de que la rubia soltara a Robert y saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba se le necesitaba.

Bo salió corriendo tras Lauren una vez vió que Robert estaba en condiciones y le grito a sus amigos que se encagaran de él. Encontró a Lauren persiguiendo a Ferguson quien llevaba arrastraba a una chica a punta de pistola seguramente presa del pánico. La metió a un callejón y cuando llegó a el vio a Lauren asestarle una patada antes de quitarle a la chica quien fue a parar a manos de Bo al mismo tiempo que Lauren golpeaba a Ferguson y este usaba un cuchillo que le hizo un corte en el brazo antes de que resonara un disparo y Ferguson cayera al tiempo que Robert salía de entre las sombras.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, ¿no?

Lauren se preparó para el ataque de Robert que nunca llegó ya que el gigante parecía estar más preocupado por la chica que lloraba en brazos de Bo que de ella.

-¿Estará bien?-dijo Robert mirando a Bo.

-Si, solo esta aterrada.

Robert asintió antes de acercarse a Bo para acariciar la cara de la chica antes de que su madre apareciera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien-dijo Robert señalando a Lauren-. Ella la salvó.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias.

Robert sonrió antes de señalar a Bo y Lauren para que salieran de allí ya que no necesitaban más atención de la que estaban recibiendo. Volvieron a la comisaria donde los demás esperaban nerviosos y Lauren miró a Robert casi esperando que él volviera a lanzarse a por ella.

-¿No vas a atacarme?

Robert negó con la cabeza.

-He aprendido algo muy importante hoy, Lauren. Tú eres distinta a lo que yo haya conocido antes y eso me descoloca. Me tenías ahí, listo para matarme pero en vez de hacerlo has preferido salvar la vida de una chica y eso, me dice que no eres tan mala como quieren ponerte.

Lauren se quedó con la boca abierta mientras lo escuchaba.

-¿Vas a dejarme ganar?

-Eso es mucho decir, Lauren. Digamos que voy a hacernos un favor a los dos y voy a dejar estas tonterias a un lado, pero ten cuidado, muchos quieren tu cabeza. Si yo fuera tú tendría siempre un arma cerca.

Bo sonrió tocando el brazo de su amigo.

-Gracias, Robert.

-No me las des-dijo antes de salir de la comisaría sin mirar atrás.

Bo lo miró irse y después cogió la mano de Lauren para llevarsela a su oficina ante la mirada intrigada de sus compañeros que ellas decidieron ignorar al tiempo que ellos mascullaban algo sobre "tener que arreglar y ordenar todo esto."

-¿Crees que de verdad me dejará tranquila?-pregunto Lauren cerrando la puerta del despacho de Bo.

-Estoy segura de que si-contestó Bo-. Robert es un tipo leal y ha visto en ti lo que todos los demás vimos, una verdadera heroína.

-Si, claro. Una heroína que ha traído La Shosian a vuestra puerta y os ha puesto a todos en peligro-dijo Lauren mirando hacia otro lado.

Bo se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos con una sonrisa antes de acercarse sus manos unidas a sus labios para besarla y mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo veas así. Miralo como que ahora tienes más ayuda para eliminar esta lacra-susurro Bo.

-Tengo todo vuestra ayuda, Bo y la aprecio de verdad pero me falta mi padre-dijo Lauren mirando sus manos unidas-. ¿Me odia por estar en esto?

-No, cariño, no pienses eso. Hicimos bien en hacer todo esto, somos la ley, Lauren. Este es nuestro deber-dijo Bo-. De hecho estoy segura que esta orgullosa de ti, tanto como yo.

-Pero, Bo...

-Te amo más por todo esto, Lauren-murmuro Bo antes de besarle la mejilla como una reverencia.

Ver a Lauren algo deprimida hizo que el corazón de Bo se desplomara, más aún cuando la vio tocarse el hombro dolorida, seguramente a causa del revuelo de un rato atrás.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si...me duele un poco pero nada serio.

-¿Necesitas que revise la herida?

-No creo, con descansar será suficiente.

Bo la llevó hacia un sofá donde se sentó y usó su cuerpo como colchón para que Lauren se apoyara haciendo que la rubia se relajara contra ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro contento contra la morena.

-Bo, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero últimamente?-dijo Lauren levantando la cara para besar el cuello de Bo.

-No pero...no te cortes-sonrió la morena cerrando los ojos.

Lauren rió lamiendo el cuello de Bo cuando, de repente, se escuchó un ruido en la puerta delantera de la comisaría. Los gritos llamaron la atención de las dos llevando a Bo a levantarse de su cómoda postura para ver que estaba pasando y cuando lo hizo y abrió la puerta, sintió que se quedaba sin habla.

-¡Bo! ¡No!

-¡Bo!

Bo se quedó sin habla cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y acto seguido, cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de Harold Beattie y la mirada desenfocada de Lauren que rápidamente se tiró al suelo al lado de la mujer que amaba que la miraba en estado de shock.

-¿Bo? ¿Estas bien? ¡Dime algo!

-Lauren...

Lauren levantó la mirada para ver a su padre cayendo a su lado con la mirada también confundido y asustado.

-Padre, ¿donde narices has estado?

-Fuera-dijo él enfadado y preocupado.

Lauren dejó de escucharlo concentrandose en Bo quien tenía una herida en el pecho del tamaño de una bala por donde se perdía la fuerza de vida de la detective morena.

-¿Cariño?

-Lauren...te quiero...

Y después, perdió la consciencia.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Lauren se quedó sin respiración mientras veía a Bo cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia delante de ella. Su pecho estaba teñido de rojo y Lauren no podía creerse que realmente iba a terminar todo así, con Bo muriendo por su causa.

-Padre, ayudame...tenemos que estabilizarla.

Harold negó con la cabeza.

-Es inútil. Su estado es demasido grave no lo conseguirá.

Lauren abrazó a Bo contra su pecho. Bo estaba inconsciente ya y si no se movían rápido, iban a perderla en muy pocos momentos. La rubia miró a la mujer que amaba y su belleza aún en ese estado la hizo temblar al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca más.

Su padre tenía que estar equivocado. Bo no podía morir allí.

-Va a vivir...

Harold suspiró mirando a otro lado.

-Lauren, asume que es demasiado tarde.

-¡No!-gritó Lauren negando con la cabeza-. Nunca, ella tiene que vivir.

-¿Como va a vivir con una herida en el pecho?

No lo sabía pero Lauren tenía claro que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Francamente, no podía imaginarse esta vida sin Bo y casi sin darse cuenta ese pensamiento la llevó a abrazar a la morena más a su pecho al mismo tiempo que trataba de detener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

-Es imposible, Lauren. Estaremos en campo abierto para La Shosian.

-¡A la mierda con La Shosian!

Su padre la miró duramente como si que Bo le importara más que su vida en peligro fuera algo imperdonable.

-No le debemos nada a nadie y mucho menos a gente que te ha hecho daño, ¿o crees que no se lo que pasó con ellos?

Poco le importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, ahora Bo era toda su prioridad. A pesar de la rabia, el dolor, la pena, ella amaba a Bo y no podía evitarlo.

-Padre, dame las llaves de tu coche...

-No.

Lauren sintió cada parte de ella llenarse de rabia.

-Padre...

Su padre se negó de nuevo alejandose de ella.

-Vamonos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que esto.

Lauren no perdió el tiempo y dejó con cuidado a Bo en el suelo escuchandola emitir un leve quejido de dolor antes de que la rubia se abalanzara sobre su padre, tirandolo al suelo y robandole las llaves de su coche, un jeep que debería ser suficientemente rápido como para llevar a Bo al hospital a tiempo.

-Lo siento, padre-dijo Lauren.

-¡No puedes salvarla!-gritó él al tiempo que Lauren volvía a donde estaba Bo.

-No puedo dejarla morir, la amo-admitió Lauren-. ¡Dyson!

-¿Que estas haciendo?-preguntó su padre.

-Yo debo salvar a Bo pero tu necesitas protección-dijo Lauren.

Dyson no tardó nada en aparecer y aunque su primera reacción fue ir hacia Bo, Lauren lo detuvo y le señaló a su padre que parecía hervir en furia.

-Quedate con él, tengo que ir con Bo.

-Lauren...

-No va a ninguna parte, Dyson.

Sin decir nada más volvió a recoger a Bo entre sus brazos y se la llevó al jeep pasando por las preocupadas caras de Tamsin, Kenzi y Hale que se forzó a olvidar mientras se concentraba en el trabajo que debía hacer ahora.

Bo la necesitaba más que nunca y Lauren estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta.

Fue por eso por lo que salió a la carretera en dirección al hospital saltandose todos los semaforos y pasos de peatones que hubieran por el camino. Poco le importaba si llegaban o no la policía, la Shosian o quien fuera.

Con gusto volvería a la carcel si eso significaba que Bo iba a vivir.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó cuando finalmente pudo llegar al hospital-. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Rapidamente enfermeros y médicos corrieron hacia ella, tomando el puso de Bo y pasandola a una camilla mientras se gritaban ordenes y se la llevaban dentro, hacia quirofano, con Lauren justo detrás de ellos.

-Señorita...¿que ha pasado?

-Es...es oficial de policia y le dispararon hace unos minutos-contestó Lauren caminando a la puerta del quirofano-. Tienen que salvarla.

-Lo intentaremos pero...pero va a necesitar mucha sangre...

-Cogan la mía-dijo Lauren-. Tengo sangre universal.

-Va a ser mucha sangre, señorita...

-Da igual, lo que necesite.

El enfermero asintió y luego comenzó a guiar a Lauren hacia el quirofano donde hizo que se tumbara en una camilla al lado de Bo.

Lauren se giro para mirar a la morena y sonrió, sintiendo que esta era su oportundiad para salvarla. Tenía claro que no la dejaría morir y que si tenían que sacarle toda su sangre para salvarla, entonces que lo hicieran.

Porque aunque Bo había demostrado poder vivir en un mundo sin ella, ella no podía vivir en un mundo sin Bo.

-Vale...prepara la transfusión de sangre-dijo el médico.

Lauren sintió la sangre salir de ella y entrar en Bo y parte de ella estaba bien con eso, le gustaba el hecho de que Bo tuviera algo de ella y le hizo feliz que la estuviera ayudando ya que incluso en su débil estado, la morena ya comenzaba a tener mejor color de cara.

Y eso era todo lo que Lauren necesitaba.

-Bien...vamos, tenemos que operar-dijo el médico.-. Necesitamos más sangre y pidele al banco también, ¿entendido?

-Si-dijo el enfermero antes de mirar a Lauren-. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

Y Lauren sonrió antes de el cansancio le hiciera cerrar los ojos y dejara que el sueño la llevara a un futuro mejor.

Un futuro donde Bo y ella estaban juntas, esta vez para siempre.

**-Going Under-**

Horas después y ya con Bo fuera del quirofano, lo primero que había hecho Lauren nada más despertar fue a verla y por eso ahora estaba allí, tomandole la mano y acairicando su mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estaría muy bien que despertaras-susurró Lauren.

-Klaus...no...

-¿Klaus?-preguntó Lauren levantando una ceja.

-Klaus...¿para que...?-susurró Bo de nuevo.

Lauren tomó la mano de Bo entre las suyas ya que veía a la morena algo inquieta y la miró, incapaz de entender que era lo que estaba diciendo pero a la vez, con ganas de saber de que estaba hablando y porque llamaba a Klaus.

-Bo...soy Lauren...-susurró la rubia.

-¿Quieres que vaya con Lauren?-susurró Bo todavía dormida.

Lauren se detuvo entonces, su cara una completa máscara de sorpresa y confusión mientras miraba a una Bo que comenzaba a sentir los efectos del pase de la anestesia y comenzaba a despertar en medio de un ambiente muy tenso.

-¿Lauren?

-Bo...¿Klaus te mandó a venir a por mi?-susurró la rubia.

La sorpresa inundó a Bo al tiempo que le hacia despertar de un golpe y mirar a Lauren quien no podía ni siquiera gesticular palabra ante la mirada arrepentida de Bo que no supo esconder de ella y que hizo a la rubia reir de incredulidad.

-Lauren, no es lo que...

-Claro que no-dijo Lauren-. Claro que iba a ser esta idiotez de nuevo, ¿que te a prometido por cogerme?

-No, Lauren-dijo Bo intentando, aún en su debil estado levantarse-. No es así.

-Dime donde esta para que pueda terminar con esto-dijo Lauren-. Dime donde se esconde y acabaré con esto de una maldita vez.

Bo miró a Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de moverse. Ella no quería ver a Lauren así o que pensara que la había traicionado de nuevo pero no podía permitir que fuera a por Klaus y arruinara su vida de nuevo.

-No puedo, Lauren...es por tu bien-susurró Bo.

-Por mi...¡no me jodas, Bo!-grito la rubia-. Otra vez he caido, otra vez has jugado conmigo, Bo Dennis.

-¡No! ¡Lauren, te amo!-gritó Bo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Me amas, si...-susurró Lauren antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse-. No puedo con esto.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Bo sintiendo un nuevo apretón en el corazón.

Lauren se giro una última vez con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras miraba a Bo, que se quedó sin aire por la intensidad del dolor de la mujer que amaba y que estaba perdiendo por momentos.

-A partir de ahora nuestra unión se rompe, Bo. Tu seguiras tu vida y yo tengo que intentar terminar con La Shosian a mi manera-dijo Lauren-. Adiós, Bo.

-No...Lauren, por favor. Tu no puedes enfrentarte a ellos sola-dijo Bo.

Lauren sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse dando un portazo que hizo a Bo saltar levemente mientras miraba el espacio donde estaba la rubia y que no volvería a ocupar.

No ahora que pensaba que la había vendido a Klaus de nuevo.

-La he perdido...-susurró Bo cerrando los ojos antes de comenzar a llorar.

Nada volvería a ser lo que ella quería que fuese...nada.

Lauren chocó con Kenzi y Tamsin en el pasillo pero las ignoró mientras salia del hospital con el pecho crujiendole de dolor. Bo la había vendido de nuevo a Klaus, claro, seguramente iba a estar jugando con ella hasta que se cansara y la entregara de nuevo al oficial pero Lauren no se dejaría atrapar.

No cuando tenía tanto por lo que luchar.

-¿Papa?-llamó cuando su padre descolgó el teléfono-. Necesito que me recogas en el parque frente al hospital estatal.

-¿Lauren? ¿¡Que haces en campo abierto!?

-Ven, papa, por favor-susurró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos-. Te necesito.

Unos segundos después se escuchó un suspiro y Lauren se puso a llorar incapaz de mantener el tipo por más tiempo por culpa del dolro que, otra vez, la mujer que amaba le había provocado.

-Estoy allí en unos minutos...-susurró su padre.

-Gracias pa...

-¿Lauren?

El teléfono que Lauren sostenía cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que un hombre cogía su cuerpo y sonreía al ver la melena rubia y escuchar los gritos de Harold mientras él tomaba a Lauren y la metía en la furgoneta.

-Llego la Shosian...-canturreó el hombre a Lauren que estaba inconsciente.

Era hora de la venganza...


End file.
